Titans in Remnant
by ApertureGaming011
Summary: A fragment of the 4th Expedition Fleet of the Frontier Militia, sent to research a spacial anomaly in Tarlan, was attacked by a large IMC fleet. To save themselves, the Militia fleet entered the anomaly only to end up in orbit above a terrestrial planet with a broke moon. Little did they know of how much their mere existence will change the course of Remnant's fate.
1. PROLOGUE: Anomaly

**Greetings from Aperture!**

 **This is difficult to explain. So if you have been reading my RWBY: Legacy of Remnant crossover, I have mentioned that** **I've been drawing a sci-fi comic story called Solar Battlefields, a comic/fiction that takes place in the Solar System civil war against the Federation of the Solar System of Eartha and the Liberationist government of Neptune. It has space warships, laser guns, etc. I've been thinking about what would happen if I integrate my story with RWBY. Solar Battlefields was inspired by Space Battleship Yamato, Halo, StarCraft, Sins of a Solar Empire and Ace Combat.**

 **However, when I did publish two chapters of Team GNMD, judging by how nobody reviewed, I've concluded that nobody understood the concept behind Soalr Battlefields. FORTUNATELY, I've started playing Titanfall 2 since three weeks ago. HOLY MACKERELLOSYNTHESIS IS THAT GAME AMAZING! I loved it so much that I've decided to convert the story into a Titanfall crossover.**

 **Anyway, here's the prologue.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY, AS IT BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND TITANFALL 2, WHICH BELONGS TO RESPAWN ENTERTAINMENT.**

* * *

 **August 23rd, 2235**

 **Orbit of planet Tarlan**

 **MCS Ulsan, The Fourth Expedition Fleet of the Frontier Militia**

Stars of the cold deep dark of the space glittered without a care of the state of the Frontier. Its beauty was able to compete the finest of the Miss Universe candidates and a black counter of a chef littered with sugar. On the front of the scene was the giant gas planet of dazzling colors of red, yellow, orange and occasional blue. The most prominent piece of this planet was its red colossal storm in the southern hemisphere. This is the planet Tarlan, a gas giant orbiting around the star Thiassi Prime. This star system was located somewhere near the sine quadrant of the Frontier.

If one believes that this region of space is peaceful as the silence of the unforgiving void, he or she is absolutely wrong.

For decades, the Frontier was contested by the Interstellar Manufacturing Corps and the Frontier Militia. Having enough of the exploits of the IMC, the rebels of the Frontier formed the Militia in hopes to repel the Corps and gain freedom. Thanks to the sacrifices and the victory of the Battle of Demeter, the Militia managed to cripple the IMC forces stationed in the Frontier and actually organize into a proper spearhead of war and leaving the Corps struggling to survive until reinforcements from the Core Systems arrive. The Militia gained an even better upper hand with the victory on Typhon thanks to the efforts of Pilot Jack Cooper and the Vanguard-class titan BT-7274 who successfully destroyed the Fold Weapon, a planet destroying weapon.

* * *

With a bright flash, fifteen ships of Militia origin exited warp jump in space. This is a fraction of the Fourth Expedition Fleet exiting from warp jump, ending in an orbit of Tarlan. The fleet was comprised of fifteen ships; a massive Capital ships in the form of the new Cosmos-class battleship Ulsan, a 5.6 kilometer long warship armed to the teeth with weaponry such as the superheavy bow-mounted railgun and multiple broadside batteries pointed in all directions. It was a supercapital designed purely by the Frontier Militia and was the first ship classes to not utilize IMC designs. Five were stationed on each of the nine fleets of the Militia, with the Ulsan being the newest addition of the fleet. Currently, the supercapital was being escorted by six MacAllan-Class carriers and eight frigates.

"We have arrived at the location of the anomaly, admiral." Commodore Jim Sterling, a prodigal twenty-eight year old commander with black hair and an impressive battle record of the Fourth Expedition Fleet said via holographic live footage of the Fleet's admiral.

"Good. We're detecting your fleet's signal near the designated area. Remember your mission Sterling. You are to investigate a spacial anomaly detected at the orbit of Tarlan. We will be reviewing the data that ship will send us." The Admiral said.

"Yes sir." Sterling saluted before the feed turned off. He switched his tactical console to check in his contingent of Titan Pilots aboard the Ulsan. However, among the twenty, two of them stood out to him the most.

The first is Captain Jack Cooper, a veteran pilot with the age of 36 was the leader of the Pilot team. He is the very hero that saved the Militia from the Fold Weapon that was stationed in the former planet Typhon. Although his titan BT-7274 was sacrificed to destroy such horrid weapon, it was later revealed that the Vanguard Titan's AI was stored in Cooper's helmet, thus letting Militia engineers restore BT's CPU and put him into his new Vanguard body. The new body of BT let him use two weapons, one being the XO-16 Chaingun and the other being the Plasma Railgun used by Northstar Titans.

The second is Cooper's very own student Lieutenant Sooyoung Lim. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Conscripted by the IMC at a very young age of 14, she defected to the Militia when she seemed overrun as a normal grunt. Seeing her excellent skills as a rifleman, Captain Jack Cooper decided to take her in as a personal student. Sooyoung's titan is JS-1998, a Ion Prime-class Titan directly given by the Advocate, a mysterious group of people that gave assets to both sides of the war.

"All ships, this is commodore Sterling. Remember that we are in IMC territory. Keep your eyes peeled until we leave this damn place." Sterling reported.

"Yes, sir." The crew of the ship replied before returning to their stations. Sterling turned back to the bridge window to marvel at the beauty of the largest gas giant of the this star. Despite being in service in the Militia Navy even since he was nineteen, the cold, dark but bountiful void of infinite always got him.

Due to all of the sacrifices he had to commit to save innocent civilians from the maws of death by the IMC and pirates, he was promoted to commodore, making him the youngest to hold that title in Frontier history.

Sterling looked at his tactical console table in front of him, which was displaying holographic interfaces and a map of the fleet's current location, along with a green marker that marked the coordinates of the anomaly. Then, Ulsan's captain came up to him.

"Commodore, we're approaching the anomaly. We'll begin sending probes and research craft now." He said.

"Understood, Captain Zuliani." Just before Sterling turned back, he noticed that the captain's face was filled with awe. "What is it?"

"Sir, you're not going to believe this! The anomaly… this… this… it's causing massive distortions in space! I… I…"

"Calm down, captain. What is it? What does the scientists theorize?"

"They say that this… is a wormhole!" With the captain's exclamation, Sterling's eyes widened. Indeed, he looked up the window to see a round object with bright green spiraling images in the center. The anomaly was creating distortions in the space around it, making the stars look like curved lines and the part of the image of Tarlan warped. He looked around to see the bridge crew staring at the wormhole with awe. Despite spending more than a third of his life in space as a naval officer, the anomaly looked so… otherworldly. Sure, he has seen spacial distortions caused by ships either warping in and out of one part of space like it was a Sunday activity, but… This was something off.

Meanwhile in the mess hall, the crew along with the twenty pilots were also struck with awe with what was shown on the window.

"...This is like what my favorite artist drew two years ago." a female pilot said behind her breath, which another replied with a nod.

"Bloody nutsacks, that's beautiful."

"Looks dangerous to me. It's like a portal to the final boss." Sooyoung shrugged.

"Sooyoung…" Jack sighed.

Their mission was going smooth, with the Ulsan deploying science drones to investigate things such as fluctuations in gravity while the rest of the fleet surrounded the area to protect the ship from Pirate incursions. The Cosmos-Class been constantly sending reports back to Sterling about how the anomaly, the wormhole, was reacting to various experiments currently being conducted. So far, scientists have confirmed the fact that the wormhole leads to somewhere since all sixteen probes sent into it have returned. Even better, communications seemed to work through the wormhole as the probes have reported that they have ended up in low orbit on a terrestrial planet. That was the eye opener for everyone in the fleet.

"This is fascinating, sir! All of this… this could be the answer for interstellar travel! Oh, the possibilities! Imagine what HQ would say with this-"

 **FWEEP! FWEEP! FWEEP!**

"WARNING. SPACIAL DISTORTION DETECTED IN SECTORS B3 AD F4. IMC FLEET INBOUND. IMC FLEET INBOUND." Ulsan's onboard AI said through the sirens. Startled by this, Sterling steeled himself.

"All hands, battle stations! I repeat, battle stations! Prepare for combat!" He yelled to the entire ship. "How big is the expected attack?"

"Estimated size of fleet: 60 ships." Sterling felt his body chill for a second. The fact that he will be facing an enemy four times the number of his fleet is never something one would like to hear, especially when they are approaching from two places, leaving Jim in a disadvantage. "Warning: cannon batteries detected on the moon of planet Tarlan. It is opening fire on our fleet." The following quote made Sterling drop a heavier sweat. The Militia was in a sever disadvantage, with two contingents of ships approaching and anti ship guns firing at them. There was one thing he could think of...

"...Pilots, stand by for Titanfall!" That was enough to get the Pilots scrambling towards the Titan airlocks. Sooyoung specifically followed Captain Cooper. When all twenty people reached the airlocks, they entered the elevators that lead to their individual titans, with the MRVNs making final checks on the metal Goliaths. Jack Cooper was the first to board and release the couplings. His Titan, the legendary BT-7274 walked around the one hundred and nineteen docked Titans for briefing.

"Alright, Pilots. This is it. The IMC has placed gun batteries on this planet's moon to attack our ships. Our mission is to neutralize them." Cooper said.

"Sir, what's our expected resistance?" A pilot asked.

"We can expect quite amount. All Pilots, prepare for titanfall." The captain replied as he walked to his drop station which was next to Sooyoung's Titan, JS-1998. "You remember our training, Lim?" Cooper asked his student.

"Yes, sir. Just like that gamer mech!" Sooyoung replied.

"Good." Cooper nodded, closing BT's hatch.

"Commence Titanfall."

All twenty Titans dropped to the atmosphere less moon.

'God damnit, why can't it be just pirates? At least they're easier than the fucking IMC…' the commodore swore as his tactical console portrayed that the enemy ships have exited warp jump. He could see the red blips giving out smaller orange and red blips, which signaled cruise missiles and strike craft.

What concerned him the most was that this fleet was comprised three battleships (A/N: Think of the IMS Malta from Titanfall 2). The best choice for a situation like this is to warp out of the battlefield, but to do so, the ships must divert at least 97 percent of their power to their warp drives, which makes their shields weak and weapons useless.

There was no choice. The Militia fleet had to fight.

"All ships, set up formations and fire all weapons at the capital ships! All hangars, deploy strike craft!" With the order, gun batteries aimed and opened fire with a barrage of bright blue bolts of energy and shells, which slammed onto the enemy ships' shields, which responded with blue flashes on the points of impact. In return, the cruise missiles struck the shields of the Militia ships, flaring them as well. Interceptors tore through each other and their enemy's bombers with light plasma fire and bombers launched their torpedoes of nuclear and plasma. A IMC corvette had its shields shattered by a heavy plasma volley from a Subjugator-class destroyer, which fired another volley that utterly destroyed it. The Ulsan fired its superheavy volley that dealt heavy damage to a IMC Battleship, which was finished off with a saturated bombing run. However, the Militia battleship was responded with more missile and plasma volleys, cutting down their shields even more.

However, despite the Militia's efforts, their fleet was slowly becoming weakened. Three frigates have been severely damaged due to missile attacks.

Meanwhile, IMC forces deployed anti-ship batteries on a large captured asteroid somewhere near the battle, giving pain to the Militia ships. The twenty Pilots were deployed there to destroy the batteries. However, they were met with resistance in the form of IMC grunts and Titans.

"Wolf Two here, taking fire!" A Militia Ronin titan said as he evaded missile fire from an enemy Northstar.

"Watch it! Watch it!"

"Damnit, Wolf seven is gone!"

"We're taking heavy fire!"

It was total chaos. Explosions, blood, metallic scrap, bullets, missiles, shells and beams flew around each other, giving unfortunate people with showers of death. Despite the Militia's push, they have already lost twelve Titans and their respective Pilots. Meanwhile, IMC Grunts, spectres and Titans poured out from the gun emplacements, pinning down the remaining Militia Pilots.

Meanwhile, Captain Jack Cooper and Lieutenant Sooyoung Lim had just destroyed their fifth gun emplacement.

"Fifth gun down, Captain! Looks like they've upped their difficulty!" Sooyoung yelled as she dodged a barrage of bullets by diving into debris.

"Pilot, I recommend you boarding. We must proceed with our objective and destroy the remaining six cannons." JS-1998 said.

"JS is right, Sooyoung. Go in!" Cooper added. Without hesitating, the young Pilot climbed on board and JS's hatch closed.

"Cooper, there are two Titans guarding what seemed like an unattended mound of ammunition." BT said to Jack.

"Alright, guess it's time to light up some firewor-"

 **BOOM!**

The two Pilots looked left to see a huge explosion where four Militia Titans were. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was debris.

"Pilot, we must act quickly. There are only four Militia Titans remaining." BT said. Just then, two IMC Northstars lifted to the ground and spewed barrages of missiles at BT.

"Captain, look out!" Jack and BT's savior in the form of Sooyoung and JS dashed in front of her captain's Titan and activated her vortex shield, catching the missiles. When the enemy fire stopped, she released the shield, sending the missiles back to their senders, blowing them up.

"You're a lifesaver, Lim. Reminds me of Lastimosa for some reason." Cooper thanked.

"No need, sir! Just leveled up!" Sooyoung replied.

"Well done, pilot. A positive attitude will help in morale. Also, our combat efficiency has increased to 88%." JS added. Taking the chance, Cooper aimed BT's Acolyte pods at the said munitions and fired a barrage of missiles. They hit their marks, causing a chain reaction of explosions that lead to the battery's interior. All of this caused the cannon to be ripped apart form the insides, rendering it inoperable for the good of the Militia. However, despite such victory, another Tone-class Militia Titan was destroyed by a concentrated fire from five IMC Titans.

"Captain, I don't know if we can make it through! Their resistance is too heavy!" A Militia Scorch pilot said as he fired a thermite shot.

"We'll await new orders! For now, hold the ground!" Cooper replied.

* * *

"Sir, seven of our ships have been destroyed!" The captain of the Ulsan said to Sterling as the bridge window showed the MacAllan carrier MCS Marcus Graves explode by broadside fire. The admiral swore in his mind as he scrambled in his mind for a solution. He looked at the tactical console. So far, the IMC Fleet has surrounded the Fourth Expedition Fleet. The remaining six ships: the Ulsan, three MacAllan carriers and four frigates were marked with a label with damage reports, including the warp drive, which made tactical retreats technically impossible. Fortunately, their engines were still functional. Sterling thought of just retreating, but as mentioned before, warp drives need to be powered up with almost all of the ship's power systems sans the life support systems and the one in Ulsan was damaged beyond emergency repair.

In simpler terms, the fleet was stuck in a normal situation.

However, as Sterling looked at the console, he found out that the situation here isn't normal. Perhaps his answer is the wormhole.

"All ships, pick up the remaining Titans and set full throttle towards the wormhole anomaly! We're going in!" At the commodore's words, the bridge crew of the battleship turned to him with faces of shock and confusion.

"Sir, that's insanity! What if we become torn to shreds?!" The ship's captain yelled.

"Zuliani, out of sixteen probes sent, all of them returned and reported a habitable planet. If they can survive, we can." Sterling replied. "Set course for the wormhole immediately."

"Y-yes sir." The captain replied as he issued the same orders to the helms crew. Immediately, the Ulsan's RCS thrusters steered the ship to make the bow face the wormhole. The main engine and its thrusters ignited full power, accelerating the ship as fast as it could go. At the same time, the rest of the Militia ships followed their flagship full speed. Within two minutes and constant plasma and missile fire exchanges, the Fourth Expedition Fleet was at the very doorstep of the wormhole. Suddenly, all fourteen ships felt themselves being pulled into the anomaly. The crew panicked and everything became chaotic. Then silence.

* * *

Commodore Sterling slowly opened his eyes, expecting him to be captured prisoner by the pirates of floating in space debris. What he didn't expect, however, was the entire bridge of his Ulsan intact. A medical officer was kneeling beside him, checking for any injuries until Jim opened his eyes, startling the officer.

"Commodore sir! He's fine!" The officer yelled, gaining the attention of the bridge crew,.

"Ugh… and I thought our ship was blown up…?" Sterling grumbled. "Say, I thought I was knocked out?"

"Negative, sir. My scanners show no injuries. You're good to go."

"That's good." The commodore nodded before slowly getting up. What he saw on the window shocked him.

The planet he was seeing wasn't Tarlan, but a terran planet with blue oceans and continents. What shocked the entire crew was the shattered moon of this… planet.

"...Fuck... Where the hell are we?" The ship's helmsman whispered.

"Where the hell are we?" Sterling asked a crew.

"Sir, wherever we are, I don't think we're in the Thiassi System." The crewman replied, walking towards a holographic screen, displaying what looked like the image of the planet with a few labels. Suddenly, something in Jim snapped as he started to panic.

"The wormhole! The anomaly! Where is it? It's not being dispalyed!"

"Uh… sir. The wormhole…" A crew stuttered.

"The wormhole has collapsed on itself as soon as our fleet has went through it." The captain said it in behalf. Hearing this, the young admiral started to shake with fear and despair.

In simpler terms, they were stuck.

"No signs of IMC or Militia stations or whatsoever. However, we're detecting human signatures and… four cities."

"You're not helping, Zuliani. I need a drink." With that, Sterling walked out of the bridge, leaving the bridge crew void of direction.

"So what do we do now?" Someone asked.

"I have no bloody idea, Dave."

"I think… we should just wait for the commodore to return." Another crew replied.

* * *

"We've lost so many Pilots…" Jack Cooper sighed as he placed his hands on his face. "You and I are the only ones that are left in this ship, Lim."

"Yeah..." Sooyoung replied. Despite her normal cheery personality, such loss was something that made her sad too. Ever since she defected to the Militia, she became very familiar to those Pilots as she trained. Now, they were gone. What could fill her void now? JS? Her captain? BT?

What's worse was that the remnant of the expedition fleet was now in some unknown part of the universe. No connection attempts to planet Harmony was successful. Things were looking grim.

"What now?" She asked.

"I… don't know. I guess we should await new orders from the commodore. Hope this planet has no IMC."

"I detect sarcasm." BT butted in.

"You're not helping." Cooper groaned. Silence followed, both Pilots and Titans having no idea how to continue this conversation. All they did was stare at their cooling coffee mugs and while the Titans stared at their Pilots, awaiting orders.

"All remaining pilots, report to the bridge." The speakers finally broke the ice.

"Let's go, Lim." Cooper said, standing up. Sooyoung obeyed and followed the captain to the bridge.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and Sterling and the two Pilots gathered around the tactical board. "Status report on the fleet."

"All ships are standing by. The Progenitor and Interdictor have received multiple hull breaches. Their shields are regenerating, but the Ulsan has its main generator heavily damaged." The shipborne AI replied with a deep autotuned masculine voice.

"I see." Just as Sterling was relieved, the siren of the ship rang through the entire ship, startling everyone.

"What's happening?!" Sooyoung exclaimed.

"WARNING. ANTIGRAVITY STABILIZERS FAILING DUE TO LACK OF POWER. THE VESSEL IS DESCENDING INTO THE PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE. ESTIMATED TIME OF COLLISION: SIX MINUTES."

"Oh shit…" Sooyoung swore.

"BRACE ONTO ANYTHING! ALL PERSONNEL BRACE FOR IMPACT! AI, ROUTE POWER TO AUXILIARY GENERATOR!" Sterling bellowed as the Ulsan started to shutter by the collision with the planet's atmosphere. The battleship's belly hull started to heat up and and fires roared due to to the rapid descent of the ship. All of this was happening for five minutes while the crewmen were either screaming in their strapped seats or attempting to access the now damaged main generator's computer to reroute power to the auxiliary generator.

* * *

 **Dormitory of Beacon Academy, Vale**

"Guys, look!" A silver-eyed girl wearing a red and black dress with a red cape pointed out the window. A white haired, a blonde and a raven-haired girls looked at where this girl was pointing to see a ball of light falling down from the sky. "It's a shooting star!"

"You dunce! What makes you think that it's a shooting star!? It's only two in the afternoon!" The white-haired girl replied with an authoritarian tone.

"Give her a chance, Weiss. It looks beautiful!" The blonde replied with a cheery tone.

"I'll have to agree with Weiss. It really is strange to see a shooting star in the middle of day…" The raven-haried girl replied. Just as she finished, the four girls' dorm room burst open, revealing four teens with one of them behind.

"DIDYOUSEETHATSHOOTINGSTARINTHEMIDDLEOFDAYDOTHEYHAVEPANCAKES?!" The orange-haired bubbly girl exclaimed.

"Nora… please calm down." The yellow-skinned boy with black hair and green attire sighed.

"Come on, Ren!" Nora pouted.

"Holy cow, guys! That sounded amazing…" The blonde boy said.

"What do you guys think it was?" The red haired girl with green eyes asked the four girls.

"I, the leader of team RWBY, think that it was a shooting star." The silver-eyed girl dramatically said.

"Ruby, what makes you say th-"

"NON-RUBY'S HAVE NO SAY!" The silver-eyed girl now recognized as Ruby yelled, making Weiss grunt.

"Rubes, I don't think shooting stars appear at day." The blonde girl patted Ruby's shoulder.

"What do you think it is?" The red-hair asked.

* * *

"300 kilometers until surface impact." Ulsan's AI said without emotion. The bridge was filled with screams of panic and reports. Some crew were even floating due to the effects of reduced gravity formed by the ship's descent. Sterling and the Two Pilots were strapped to their seats with the effects of G-Force torturing them.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, AI! REROUTE TO AUXILIARY GENERATORS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" Sterling yelled.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!" Sooyoung and a young crewman wailed.

"SHUT UP, LANCEY! THE CHIEF ENGINEER WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS!"

"JUST LET US GO TO THE LIFE PODS!"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

"I'm sure it's not a shooting star." Yang shrugged.

"But Yang, what else is th-"

"Uh, guys? That thing's slowing down." The blonde boy said, looking at the window. Indeed, what Ruby claimed as a shooting star started to slow down until the trail of light disappeared, revealing something people didn't expect to see:

A ship.

* * *

 **MCS Ulsan**

"Auxiliary generator fully functional. Antigravity stabilizers active. Descent has halted." Ulsan's AI said.

"Thank god." Sterling grunted as he heard a loud thump. He looked right to see Sooyoung lying on the ground with a face of dizziness.

"의무관 (Medic)..." The Pilot groaned. Jack ran to the said girl to check if she was okay.

"She'll be fine, commodore. She's simply experiencing motion sickness." The Titan captain said, which he nodded. "Come on, Lim. You're a Pilot. You should be used to motion sickness."

"Commodore, this place looks awfully similar to Harmony." the ship's captain asked Sterling.

"Hang on, Zuliani." The commodore replied as he turned to the tactical console. "FE-32, give me some data about this… planet we are in." Then the holographic display of the planet the Ulsan nearly crashed on showed on the console.

"The planet's atmosphere is consisting of 78 percent nitrogen and 20 percent oxygen. This is unusually similar to that of Harmony." The AI replied. "The population of this planet is mostly concentrated in five regions, two in this continent, one in the continent in north, one in the east and another in the other continent. This vessel is currently approximately fifty kilometers away from what is assumed to be a city, but I am detecting what looks like an academy approximately ten kilometers away west from our location. Short-range scans and long-range scans from the two frigates up orbit show what seems like fauna showing unusually aggressive behavior. It is best to advise caution should you send a scout party to the surface."

"Noted." Sterling nodded. "Captain Cooper, you and Lieutenant Lim take your Titans to the surface. I want you to scout for a viable location to set up our base."

"Yes, sir." The two Pilots replied.

"Good. prepare for Titanfall." Sterling dismissed them.

* * *

 **Headmaster's office, Beacon Academy**

Behind the window of the highest tower of the academy stood a man in his late forties with grey hair, brown eyes and glasses. He wore a green shirt, black vest and black pants. On his hands was a cane and a mug of hot cocoa. This man was Marcus Ozpin, the headmaster of this prestigious academy. He has seen and faced numerous things that would be unfathomable to anyone ordinary.

However, today was different. The fact that an object which may be alien in origin has slowed down to a stop approximately 60 kilometers into Emerald Forest was something even Ozpin was expecting. Well, that's not a typical Wednesday afternoon after all.

The headmaster's train of thought broke when the elevator door chimed and eight very familiar students entered his office.

"Did you call us, professor?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Miss Rose. Please sit." With that, the eight students sat on the two soft chairs. Ozpin too took a seat near his desk. "Now, I am very certain that you eight has saw what has happened in the forest, hmm?" He asked.

"Yes, headmaster." Pyrrha Nikos, the red haired Amazonian replied.

"I will be honest. Never in my life have I seen such an event unfold."

"Uh… so what are we going to do?" Jaune asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm planning to investigate what it is. Currently and coincidentally, professor Goodwitch has confirmed that you eight are the only ones to witness the anomaly. I was supposed to call seasoned huntsmen to do the job but since you eight are already here, I have concluded that this will be faster." Just as Ozpin concluded, a blonde middle-aged woman with glasses and a riding crop entered the office.

"Headmaster, I've sent the message. Qrow and his team will be preparing to come to Beacon." The blonde woman, named Glynda Goodwitch said.

"Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby snapped to Ozpin with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, Ruby. Glynda, have him wait here. I believe that his Bullhead will take too long. We will have to investigate this ourselves."

"So that means…"

"Consider this as your first mission... although covert mission as huntsmen. Let's go." Ozpin interrupted Pyrrha before standing up from his seat and walking to the elevator. Goodwitch, RWBY and JNPR followed behind.

* * *

 **Unknown forest, unknown planet**

Two Titans fell from the sky below the hulking body of Ulsan and landed with a bang. Rising from their crouching positions, BT-7274 and JS-1998 wielded their weapons and walked forward.

"You know the deal, Sooyoung. Search the area for some flat ground. Hopefully we won't rustle up the natives." Jack ordered.

"Got it, sir." Sooyoung replied as her Titan checked its splitter rifle. Among the battlefields she fough throughout her career as a pilot, the lush green quiet forest was something uncommon to her, as they mostly fought in domed cities, space between ship battles and hostile environments of planets and moons. Anything green would be destroyed by the IMC. In fact, she witnessed such atrocities committed as a conscript of the IMC. The tall trees almost mesmerized the teens to the point that it almost distracted them.

"I really should take a selfie here." Sooyoung said behind her breath.

"Pilot, the commodore will surely confiscate your phone if you do that." JS said.

"Take the joke, JS. Jeez…"

"I detect sarcasm."

"If you're done sightseeing, let's look for the place get back to the ship." Cooper said. Thus, the walk continued. The seemingly unending expedition for open ground seemed to be frustrating the two, especially when Sooyoung's. Whenever they thought that they found the perfect ground, the admiral would disagree because it was too small. In other cases, it would be due to too uneven terrain, and so on.

"아, 시발 (Fuck)! how big is this outpost anyway?! Captain?!" Sooyoung grunted in frustration. She heard Jack sigh before speaking.

"Imagine the size of a two storey house with a really big basement and tall walls." Cooper said. "You really need to keep your cool, Lim."

"Yes sir." The young Pilot sighed as the two Titans continued walking, now holstering their weapons. The two continued the trek until BTstopped and looked around the open space they were in.

"Captain, I think this area is a viable area for construction." BT said after scanning the terrain.

"Great, let's report to Ulsan." Cooper nodded as he made connection to the ship. "Commodore, we may have found the ideal spot. Awaiting decision".

"Scans show that BT's right. Good work, Pilots. Hold the position until I deploy construction crews." Commodore Sterling replied.

"Understood." Cooper replied before ending communication.

"치사해 (It's not fair)! I thought we were going back to the ship?" Sooyoung complained.

"A negative attitude is not helpful in any situation." JS replied.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Sooyoung, you should have expected this. Besides,you'll be staying in your Titan." Jack assured.

"But-"

Rustle

"Wait." Jack interrupted as BT readied its chaingun.

"Pilot, I'm detecting movement behind those bushes there." The Vanguard Titan said.

"I'm not getting anything on the IR sensors." JS replied, preparing for battle himself.

"Wait, is that… a warewolf? What is this beastiality crap?" Sooyoung asked, pointing her Ion's splitter rifle at the creature that emerged from the bushes. What they saw was a black lupine creature with a white mask-like skull along with glowing eyes. "Anybody still watching Twilight? That 200-year old movie?" She jokingly asked as the creature growled.

"Shut it, Lim! This is serious!" Jack scolded. The creature suddenly gave a loud bellow before charging at the TItans.

"Okay, Jacob wants to die! Open fire!" WIth that, the Titans fired their 20mm rounds and energy bolts. As they hit their marks, the beast's skin and white skill liquified as it howled with pain and collapsed.

"Well, we killed Lupin!" the teen Pilot joked.

"Wait, is it… evaporating?" Cooper mentioned as the dead creature started to disintegrate into black dust. "That's weird."

"Cooper, scans are unable to determine the smoke the creature is emitting. Still, we must exercise caution." BT noted.

"Commodore, we've made contact with one of the fauna here. Requesting further-" Jack was interrupted by more growls, howls, screeches and many other horrible sounds animals would make. The fireteam was surrounded by numerous black lupine, ursal, avian, serpentine and arachnoidal creatures with the white skulls.

"Commodore? We… may need evac." Sooyoung said.

"Negative. I'm issuing new orders." Sterling said via comms. "Show them who the bosses are. Commodore out." Just as the feed turned off, a sudden bolt of energy tore through the air and hit the arachnoidal creature. Its skull melted and the bolt tore through the creature and eventually hit the serpentine creature, which died too.

"That was easy." Sooyoung, the perpetrator of the attack, said as her Titan's laser shot cannon gave smoke and retracted.

"We are ready for combat. Awaiting order." With the confirmations of bot JS and BT, the beasts lurched themselves to the Titans, who responded with weapon fire.

* * *

Two Bullheads transporting Teams RWBY and JNPR accompanied by Headmaster Ozpin and professor Glynda Goodwitch were flying through the Emerald Forest towards the last seen location of the aerial anomaly the two teams had encountered. Their mission was simple: Investigate it.

"What do you think we'll find there? Aliens?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"Maaaybe?" Yang shrugged.

"What makes you think so? Aliens don't exist!" Weiss scoffed.

"We could give it some time so we can see it up close." Blake suggested.

"Students, remember that our mission is to investigate the anomaly. Remember to watch your teammates' backs in case Grimm are present. Understood?" The four girls nodded at Ozpin's words. The silence broke when the pilot spoke.

"We're detecting high Grimm activity at LZ! Prepare to… whoa." The pilot paused in awe at what was at the cockpit. Team RWBY and Ozpin ran to the door of the cockpit only to have their jaws dropped.

They were seeing what looked like a ship larger than any airship of Remnant armed to the teeth with what seemed like gun batteries. Its lower hull was charred and the stern seemed to emit black smoke.

"By the Brothers…" Ozpin whispered. His 'trance' ended when he heard a thump, only to find Ruby had passed out due to her weapon fetish.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Yang shook her sister, laughing.

"...What the hell is that?!" The pilot spoke to himself.

"I see two… robots? There surrounded by… by Oum, that is alot of Grimm!" Weiss exclaimed, looking down to find two robots that seemed to be eight times the size of a human person firing at the Creatures of Grimm. Despite the vast number of the vile creatures, the four people seemed to be somehow destroying them.

"Pilot, take us down to that location!" Ozpin ordered.

* * *

 **Planet's surface**

"Hostile creature down." BT said as its Acolyte missiles hit home at the black and spiny canine creature. he was then encountered with a dozen more.

"I got you, sir!" Sooyoung said as she opened fire with her Titan's weapon, giving the captain with support fire. Meanwhile, JS deployed tripwire mines, which detonated as soon as a ursal creature stepped past the light, leaving liquified but evaporating biomass. "Is this easy mode?" she jeered as she continued firing at the creatures. A boar-like creature rolled into a ball and charged at the cheery Pilot, but BT dashed in front of her and punched the creature to death.

It was total carnage. The black creatures stood no chance against these two robots wielding high technology. Their kill counts exponentially increased and the creatures even started to retreat. When the dust settled, the two Titans saw what looked like two aerial vehicles that landed. Its side doors opened, revealing ten people, eight teens that were in their age (Except a silver-eyed girl) and two adults. The Pilots readied their weapons in case they were hostile. However, despite the blonde adult's complains, the man with grey hair stepped closer and gave a warm greetings.

"State your identity." BT ordered.

"Hello. I'm Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. What brings you here?" The man replied.

"Are you some kind of secret Atlesian project?" The blonde woman asked.

"What about those kids, 아저씨 (Mister)?" Sooyoung asked via JS's speakers.

"They're not here to fight you. There's no need to worry."

"What planet did we even end up in…"

*Thump

"Again, Ruby?!" A white-haired girl yelled. Natalia looked at Gordon awkwardly.

"So, who are you two?" The grey-haired man asked.

"I am BT-7274 and the Titan beside me is JS-1998. On board us are Captain Jack Cooper and Lieutenant Sooyoung Park. We are affiliated with the Frontier Militia." The Vanguard Titan replied.

"BT, I don't think they know about the Militia, judging by how secluded this planet is." Jack said.

"A plausible assumption, captain." JS added.

"Captain, someone should break the ice." Sooyoung said.

"Right. This isn't going to solve anything." Jack then opened communications with Jim Sterling. "Commodore, we need have visitors. What should we do?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, here's the converted prologue! How was it? I just changed some things in order for the prologue to fit into the Titanfall universe. That's it!  
Here's a small codex of Jack Cooper and Sooyoung Lim: **

**JACK COOPER**

 **RANK: Captain**

 **WEAPONS: R-201 Assault Rifle, Mk-6 Smart Pistol (He still has it from his SERE kit.)**

 **TACTICAL: Cloak**

 **TITAN: BT-7274**

 **CLASS: Vanguard Mk-II**

 **The new Vanguard Mk-II was an idea made by a classified Militia-affiliated robotics company to combine the Vanguard's Jack-of-all-trades ability and Northstar's weaponry and flight system. In short, BT has two cores: Burst and Flight.**

 **TITAN WEAPON: XO-16 Chaingun, Plasma Railgun**

 **SOOYOUNG LIM**

 **RANK: Lieutenant**

 **WEAPONS: Volt (A/N-This custom gun is sawed-off), Charge Rifle, Firestar grenades**

 **TACTICAL: Grapple**

 **TITAN: JS-1998**

 **CLASS: Ion Prime**

 **TITAN WEAPON: Splitter Rifle**

 **Plus, here are the survivng ships of the Fourth Expedition Fleet.**

 **COSMOS-CLASS SUPER BATTLESHIP:**

 **-MCS Ulsan (Flagship)**

 **MACALLAN-CLASS CARRIERS:**

 **-MCS Tai Lastimosa**

 **-MCS Eli Anderson**

 **-MCS Cheng Lorch**

 **FRIGATES:**

 **-Progenitor**

 **-Interdictor**

 **-Cielo**

 **-Marauder**


	2. Consultation

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY NOR TITANFALL, AS THEY BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH AND RESPAWN ENTERTAINMENT**

* * *

Ruby along with her friends were still trying to comprehend what was happening in their eyes. Ozpin was apparently talking to two giant robots...

...ROBOTS?!

Ruby squealed in with joy plastered in her face. Weiss and Yang ran up to the red girl to shake her up.

"Again, Ruby?!" Weiss scolded.

"Ruby?" Yang called. No response.

"Ruuubyyy?" Nope.

"Cookies and giant fighting robots!"

"YANGDIDYOUSEETHOSETWOROBOTSOVERTHERETHEYHAVEBIGGUNSYANGBIG GUNSANDMISSILESOHMYHGODTHISISTHEBESTDAYEVERYHOWDIDTHEYMAKEITIWANNALEARN!" Before her sister could stop her Ruby used her Semblance to dash towards the four solders, which made them point their weapons at her. However, what they didn't seem to expect was her kneeling to one of the robots. "TEACH ME YOUR WAYS WISE ONES!" She prayed.

"Unknown action detected. Cannot analyze behavioral pattern." The robot with a blocky body and a cylindrical optical device said. Its 'head' had the letters 'BT-7274' written on its side.

"Behavior resembling Pilot Lim. ERROR: Cannot calculate decision." The robot with a giant cyan eye added. This one had 'JS-1998' written near its optic.

"Ruby!" Yang called.

"Ruby, what are you doing there?" Ozpin asked with a serious tone, officially ending Ruby's paradise.

"S-sorry…" She pouted before walking back to where she was.

"That was… interesting." The boxy Titan's speaker noted. The voice resembled that of a man in his thirties. Then a long pause followed, making the situation even more awkward. Then, the boxy robot stood more upright.

"The commodore of the Ulsan has authorization for you to board the ship. We just need to wait for our transports. Meanwhile, you will have to take your own transport craft to our ship." The speakers on the robot said.

"Do we have to wait, then? This place is infested with Grimm!" Glynda asked.

"Is there a choice? Why the hell did you bring children with you? Damn, I hate waiting." The female voice coming from the other robot's speaker replied.

"Biological scans indicate that the eight juveniles are approximately 17 years old, with an exeption of one, who has the biological data of 15 years." The robot's voice added, giving widened eyes of several students.

"H-how did you know about our ages?" Weiss demanded.

"Now, miss Schnee. There's no need to show hostility to our… guests." Ozpin interrupted. "So, who are you? Who's inside you? Or perhaps… can you repeat your introductions?" Another pause followed. The boxy robot gave a small stare at the big-eyed robot, then turned back to the ten huntsmen.

"I am a Vanguard-class Titan BT-7274, controlled by Captain Jack Cooper." The box robot replied.

"Ion-class Titan JS-1998, linked with Pilot Lieutenant Sooyoung Lim. We are affiliated with the Fourth Expedition Fleet of the Frontier Militia." Big-eye added.

"'Frontier Militia'? Are you some form of resistance movement? Against who?" Goodwitch asked, holding her crop ready in case of any hostile action. A short pause followed before the robots' fronts' hatches opened with hydraulic hisses. From their openings came two people, both wearing helmets with visors that looked like X's. the huntsmen couldn't decide what to do in this situation. Ozpin, Glynda, Pyrrha, Ren and Blake had their eyebrows raised. Weiss, Yang and Jaune had wide eyes and the blonde boy had his jaw dropped. Ruby and Nora however were drooling.

"So, we revealed ourselves. Do we have to pose as a mini-boss?" The feminine looking person asked.

"Not now, lieutenant." The other person replied.

"Prepare for trouble!" She said anyway performing a dramatic pose.

"..."

"Aw, come on captain! You should have said 'And make it double'!" The woman pouted.

"Lieutenant!"

"Sorry. You're still a party pooper, captain."

The huntsmen looked at the fight with curiosity. Weiss couldn't comprehend what the woman was even doing. Does she think her superior was some kind of joke?

"So, you have mentioned your superior. May I know who he is?" Ozpin asked.

"He's Commodore Jim Sterling. That's all you have to know for now unless he wants otherwise." The man replied.

"Of course. I just hope he's not like Ironwood…"

"So your robots have names?" Yang asked.

"Yup! Meet my Titan-"

 **ROAR!**

 _*Rustle_

The woman was cut off by obvious noises. Whenever there are noises near humans, it was the Grimm.

"Warning: additional hostile fauna detected. Pilot Lim, please embark and prepare for combat." JS-1998 said.

"Got it! Suiting up, getting my +4 armor upgrade!" The woman nodded as she was picked up by the robot and placed inside the cockpit. The man did the same with his robot, BT-7274.

"Ozpin, your name was, right? We'll ask you about yourselves later. For now, get to safety!" The man that just entered BT-7274 said as the robot prepared its giant chaingun.

"Children, you've joined my academy to protect civilization. I hope you eight are ready." With Ozpin's words, teams RWBY and JNPR readied their configurable weapons as they unfolded into combat mode. From out of the bushes, massive numbers of Grimm closed in, their numbers nearly twice the amount that assaulted the robots.

"Pilot Cooper, I recommend the use of Acolyte pods on the small targets." BT-7274 said.

"What are Acolyte pods?" Ruby asked as an Alpha Beowolf roared a command and the rest of the minor Grimm commenced attack. Instantly, the twelve humans began attacking. Ruby and Yang stuck together as the younger spun and zipped around with her Crescent Rose while Yang punched her way through a pack of Beowolves. Blake left shadow clones of herself to fool a few Grimm while Weiss summoned her signature snowflake glyphs as elevation platforms and shields. Meanwhile, team JNPR were fighting the horde of Grimm on their own. While Ren and Jaune were fending off for themselves, Pyrrha was throwing her shield Akouo at a group of Grimm, decapitating them while Nora… her explosive personality permitted Magnhild to propel her towards her foes and crush them with the hammer and blow them up with grenades.

Just then, a serpentine roar shook the ground. From the woods, a King Taijitu slithered into view and glared at its prey in the form of two robots and ten huntsmen. The black and white head unfurled and hissed, praying on a single target:

Jaune.

"Uh… guys?" The blonde knight stuttered are the black and white heads lurched forward for the strike. He screamed and awaited his demise while holding his shield up with futility.

However, luck seemed to be on his side as he felt something pick him up. He slowly opened his eyes to find that a large metallic hand had grabbed him. It was the big-eyed robot. It fired a beam of yellow light from a pod on its side which melted on the hole on the Grimm's carapace. Using its foot, the robot crushed the white head into black ichor. Suddenly, its cyan eye started to glow red and a burst of thick beam of red light fired from it. The beam of laser streaked towards from the torso to the black head. Split in half, the King Taijitu disintegrated into dust and the robot, JS-1998, dropped Jaune back to the ground.

"You should get back to your guildmates, cute guy! Can't let them farm all the EXP without you!" The woman inside the robot said with a cheery voice as she walked away while holding the robot's laser rifle again.

'Wh-what just happened?' Jaune thought as he picked up Crocea Mors and ran to his friends to continue the battle.

The fight continued to ensue until all of the ground-based Grimm were eliminated. The ten huntsmen were about to turn to the two robots which helped them fight the monsters, but a loud screech that was familiar sounded from the sky, giving chills to the eight huntsmen in training. Everyone looked up to the sky. The very sight widened their eyes.

An Alpha Nevermore.

"It's an alpha! Split up!" Weiss screamed as everyone dispersed. However, the two robots seemed to have other plans.

"You two! It's dangerous to fight an Alpha Nevermore! It took twelve elite huntsmen teams to take one out!" Goodwitch said to the robots.

"Negative. My Pilot has a plan." BT-7274 denied.  
"Lieutenant, let's shoot it down!" The man inside the said robot said.

"Yes, captain! A mini boss won't hurt!" The woman in JS-1998 replied.

"You don't understand! Just what do you think your robots would be strong against feathers?" Just as Blake yelled, the Nevermore fired a volley of its sharp feathers. Unlike normal ones, these were capable of piercing through Atlesian cruiser plating.

"Multiple projectiles incoming. I recommend vortex shield." JS-1998 recommended.

"I concur with JS-1998, captain." BT-7274 added. With that, the two robots gathered together and raised their left hands towards the incoming feathers.

"Stand back and do not disperse!" The man inside BT-7274 yelled.

"What the hell are you-" Yang was interrupted when the left robotic hands started to emit a circular field of cyan energy that covered the entire robots' bodies. When the feathers approached, the huntsmen did not expect.

The vortexes caught the feathers in the air as if there was no acceleration.

Swirling around, the feathers were shot back at the sender, all hitting the Alpha Nevermore. As the feathers were mentioned to pierce airship plating, they pierced the Grimm's hide like it was wet paper. The Nevermore fell from the skies as if it was dead.

The huntsmen returned to their shocked forms as there are no more Grimm were present. All except Ozpin had their jaws wide open and eyes wide as plates. The people dismounted from their robots and the man among them crossed his arms.

"What?" He asked at the silent huntsmen.

"Fancy seeing Grandmaster level players? It's okay. I understand you Bronze leagues." The woman added. That seemed to break the ice.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Ruby and Nora yelled with utter adrenaline and joy. Yang was smirking at her sister's joy while showing impressed looks along with Blake, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha.

"That woman sounds like a total game addict that would live her life in the basement of her parents." Weiss scoffed.

"Now, there is no need to be mean to a brethren in battle, Miss Schnee." Ozpin scolded.

"Yeah, and where the hell did you get such stereotypes, 공주님 (Princess)?" The woman scoffed.

"Excuse me?!" The heiress yelled.

"I won't let the holy videogames be insulted like that! I'm productive, a soldier, and I. Play. Games!"

"You got it!" Yang, Ruby and Jaune cheered, receiving glares from Goodwitch and Weiss.

"I support my Pilot's opinion about video games. Games have been proven to be an effective therapy and military training method for more than 200 years. It has also aided in the therapy of my Pilot." JS-1998 said.

"See, even that big badass lady-bot supports games, Weiss!" Ruby pouted.

"Ruby, I'm complaining about how incompetent that lieutenant is! I mean, she doesn't even have military formality and-"

"Alert: two Titanfalls detected." BT-7274 said, receiving all the attention and interrupting Weiss.

"What's titanfall?" Ren asked.

"Captain, I thought that we two were the only Pilots?" The woman soldier asked.

"Lieutenant, when I meant us two, I mean in the M-COR. I forgot to mention about-"

 **SMASH! SMASH!**

From the sky, two objects collided into the ground with a loud smash. They were revealed to be two robots the same heights as the two next to the huntsman. Coincidentally, the new robots fell between the captain and his lieutenant. The one on the left had looked like a box on thin legs and a rectangular eye. In its hands was a triple-barreled shotgun and a broadsword cracking with blue electricity on its back. The one on the right was very bulky and wielded a giant. Gatling gun. Their hatches opened, revealing two soldiers with helmets that looked similar, but the one on the right's helmet had for cyan dots while the left with a curved X-visor.

"Davis and Droz's The Last Resort-"

"-Ready for action!"

"We're here to reinforce the Militia Titans-"

"-and SAVE THE DAY! WOO!" The two soldiers finished each other's sentences and posed dramatically. When the dust cleared and awkwardness settled, the four-dot soldier looked at the huntsmen.

"Uh… are we too late?" He asked.

"Very." The captain replied. "We took them down… with their assistance." His robot pointed at the huntsmen.

"Wh-who are these lunatics?" Weiss demanded.

"We, lady princess, are The Last Resort! The best, funniest and the most badass mercenaries you can find in the Frontier!" The curved-X soldier replied with an enthusiastic tone.

"Mercenaries?" Ozpin raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, we don't kill civvies or anythin'. We make quick buck for freedom and justice and honor!" The Curve-X visor replied with a fist in the air.

"They are the weirdest soldiers I've ever seen." Pyrrha grunted.

"...and SUPER AWESOME!" Nora cheered.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Gimme a five!" Hearing Curve-X, Nora ran towards him and gave him a high five. "You would make a good guy in the cool kids of The Last Resort orange-haired awesome girl!"

"Jeez, Davis. Already made a friend in another planet?" Four-dot asked.

"Why not Droz? Friends are good, right?" X-Visor, now named Davis, said to Four-dot, now officially Droz.

"This is more crazier than during the Initiation." Yang face palmed.

"But Yang, they have such cool weapons!" Ruby replied with sparkling eyes. She then used her Semblance to dash towards the left robot. "LOOKYANGTHISROBOTHASAHUGESHOTGUNANDASWORDYANGASWORDHOWCOOLISTHAT?!" She then bolted to the right robot. "ANDTHISONEHASAHUGEMINIGUNOHMYGODTHEBESTDAYBECAMEEVENBETTEROHMYGODOHMYGOSH!" While Ruby was fallen deep into her weapon fetish, Droz walked to BT-7274 to report.

"Captain Cooper, the Crows are going to pick up our Titans. Commodore Sterling ordered us to take their transports."

"Wait, why would he want us to take their transports?" the captain inside BT-7274 asked.

"No idea, cap." Was all that he could reply.

"Alright. Are we gonna take your transports or what?" The woman grunted. Ruby jumped up and down just by imagining boarding such a huge airship…

...or is it?

* * *

 **MCS Ulsan**

 **Hangar 3**

"There they are. The transport crafts are approaching the hangar." A hangar crew noted through his PDA tablet, a frame with a holographic screen.

"Affirmative. The Pilots are in those two transports." Another said, pointing at the two round-shaped craft among the six, which four were Crow Transports carrying the Titans of the M-COR and The Last Resort.

"Remember to escort the passengers to the bridge. I promised them to personally greet them there. Understood?" Commodore Jim Sterling said through the screen.

"Yes, sir." The crew replied before concentrating back to his duty: guiding these… VTOL craft into the hangar. For some reason, it was thankful as coincidentally two interceptors were lost back in Tarlan during the IMC attack. Thus, there was enough space in the hangar to accommodate these seemingly outdated crafts.

As the two crafts named Bullheads landed, the doors opened revealing Jack Cooper and Droz from one and Sooyoung and Davis at the other. But before the Pilots could dismount, a sudden bolt of red followed by rose petals zipped out from the craft and started zipping around the hangar, especially the interceptors.

"OHMYGODTHISISTHEBESTDAYOFMYLIFEPLANESLASERGUNSAIRSHIPSAND-" The Silver-eyed girl, recognized as Ruby by the Pilots was dragged by her blonde sister Yang back to the Huntsmen group before the hangar grew could touch her.

"I'm sorry, she's kind of a weapons maniac." Yang apologized, receiving a facepalm from a crew member. Just as she finished, two armed soldiers, wearing blue and orange colored armor entered from an airtight bulkhead.

"The admiral would like to see you ten." One of them said.

"Shall we, Glynda?" The man called Ozpin looked at his blonde colleague before following the two soldiers out of the hangar and deeper into the ship. Gordon paused to look at his on-visor screen to see what the admiral has sent before turning to his team.

"It's the admiral. He also wants us there, too." With that, the Pilots of M-COR and The Last Resort departed the hangar, leaving the Bullhead pilots no idea what to do.

* * *

The four Pilots entered the bridge to find the Huntsmen-in-training and professors talking with commodore Sterling. Well, it was only Ozpin and Goodwitch. Teams RWBY and JNPR were looking around the surroundings in awe, especially through the window and the large tactical console just in front of the commander's chair. When the four elite soldiers entered the bridge, they saluted at the young man with relatively long black hair wearing quite amount of medals that displayed his valor during the Frontier War.

"At ease, Pilots. You are free to remove your helmets." Sterling said. "And welcome aboard the MCS Ulsan. I am Commodore Jim Sterling, commander of the fragment of the Militia's Fourth Expedition Fleet." With that, the the M-COR pilots removed their helmets but Davis and Droz stood still.

"Why won't you remove them?" Blake asked them.

"Sorry, lady. Our faces are technically classified." Droz answered.

"Or else you'll melt by how handsome we look!" Davis cheered. Hearing that, everyone in the bridge groaned.

"Nobody here knows how you look like, Davis."

"Oh, shut up!" The fight was interrupted by the gasps of the huntsmen. The two mercenaries looked to the ten guests to see their attention focused on Sooyoung.

"How old are you?" Ren asked the Pilot.

"Seventeen." She replied. "-and before you ask, I'm not conscripted."

"Then…"

"Yes, I volunteered."

"Why so early?!" Weiss exclaimed. "I didn't know Atlas had such laws!"

"You're still not convinced that we're from space, 공주님 (princess)?"

"Uh… not yet."

"Then concentrate, lady." Thus, everyone turned to the commodore, who was explaining everything about the history of the Frontier, especially the War.

"The Frontier is a region of deep space far from the Core Worlds. This area contains high amounts of terrestrial planets, which is an ideal place for humanity to settle in." While Sterling explained, the tactical console showed a holographic display of the known areas of the Frontier. Everybody gasped in awe by the sight. After explaining about the horrendous acts committed by the IMC and the Frontier Militia, Sterling then proceeded to point one of the bright dots, which zoomed in to show a terrestrial planet with the label 'Harmony'. "That's Harmony, the Militia's headquarters planet… but not where humanity originated from."

"Wait, so you're implying that you are not from Remnant?" Weiss asked.

"Umm, he just told that five minutes ago." Blake corrected.

"What do you think you're in, smartypants? You're in a space battleship!" Davis added. The heiress was about to counter but stood silent. "Is she that snarky or what?" he whispered to the raven-haired girl. Unfortunately for the former 6-4, Weiss heard him and her face became red.

"Excuse me?!" The heiress glared daggers at the Black Jaguar leader. "Do you know who I-"

"Hey, we came to this planet like… two hours ago. Why the hell would we know who you are?" Droz interrupted.

"You've mentioned that Harmony isn't where humanity is from. Then where are the from?" Pyrrha asked. Hearing this, Sterling pressed a key on the console, which changed the hologram into a single planet that looked almost similar to Remnant, but with a different continental configuration.

"Earth. This is where humanity is from. This is where all of our ancestors are from. Ever since the development of the jump drive in the year 2064, we were able to take first steps on other planets and build settlements for our ever-expanding population." Then the commodore's face became grim. "...and is the headquarter planet of the IMC."

"Excuse me, but what is this jump drive?" Weiss asked.

"The jump drive is in the most simple term: our means to travel to other celestial bodies without spending days or even years. Normally, a regular thruster burn along with gravitational slingshots will get a ship to its destination in a very long time. I'm positive that you all know about the vast distances between this planet and your… moon?"

"Um… what's… celestial bodies? Gravitational slingshots? What does burning have to do with… space?" Jaune asked, utterly confused. He also looked like as if he was passing out.

"You dunce! How can you not know the words 'celestial bodies'?!" Weiss glared daggers at the blonde boy, but was interrupted by the commodore.

"It's okay. Mr…"

"Jaune Arc. Rolls right in your tongue." The huntresses rolled their eyes at the utterly failed catchphrase. Sterling simply chuckled.

"Mr. Arc, there is no need to be embarrassed to ask. He who questions enlightens everyone. Alright, a celestial body is any object in space. Say, this planet. Your unusually broken moon. The stars. Meteorites. And a gravitational slingshot is a orbital maneuver that uses a planet or moon's gravity to accelerate the speed of your ship without using fuel. Lastly, burn means to… well, boost!" Jaune nodded as if he understood… at least the Militia personnel hoped. "Now, if you're done comprehending, Mr. Arc, let me explain what a jump drive is. Instead of using thrusters to move the ship, the jump drive distorts the space around the ship. Thus, the space moves, not the ship. With this, we can travel in speeds beyond comprehension. Also, it does NOT roll in my tongue. Your last name literally means yellow in one of our languages."

"Um… how fast?" Blake asked.

"Hmmm… what can I use as an example... Kolga (A/N, I just gave a random name for the planet that has the map Lagoon.) is the closest planet to Harmony, which is…" Lindermann took a look in his PDA. "The minimum distance is about 54.6 million kilometers. Conventional methods would take… approximately 250 days. But with our warp drive, depending on the power, we can get to that planet in just six minutes." Everyone's jaws dropped by hearing this. Cooper knew that these people would be thinking of how this was even remotely possible. "So… I've received interesting reports of this… Dust that you use. What is it?"

"How do you know about Dust if your ship's been in Remnant for only two hours?" Goodwitch asked.

"We'll be honest, we've been hacking into your communications network before our antigrav stabilizers malfunctioned for a while." Admiral Sterling said.

"Excuse me?!" Goodwitch exclaimed.

"Ma'am, I want you to think about this: If you are stranded in a… planet with sentient life. Would you just be blind about what's going on there, or at least know what you are going to face?" Cooper explained. "Although… the the IMC would exploit them and kill off resistance…" Sterling nodded at the Pilot captain's words, which was noticed by Ren.

"Have the people of the Frontier made contact with aliens?" The ninja asked.

"Of course we did. We see alien wildlife everywhere we go. But most of them are killed off by the IMC." Cooper replied.

"Ah."

"Anyway, I would like to know about this Dust that this planet talks about." It was Ozpin who spoke first when Sterling asked.

"Dust is the main source of power in Remnant. We use it for its vast usefulness as a source of energy, ammunition, propulsion, and so on." The commodore and the Pilot Captain replied.

"Dust comes in many properties, such as Wind, Lightning, Earth, Wat-" Weiss was interrupted by sudden laughter from Sooyoung.

"I-I'm sorry, but what 병신 (Retard) names energy sources something that's from fantasy games?! HAHAHAHA!" The Pilot Lieutenant laughed.

"Really? What game? Fatal Fantasy?" Davis added.

"Not now, Davis…" Droz sighed.

"Come to think about it, yeah." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? What do you use as energy?" Weiss asked, which Sterling took over again.

"That, miss…"

"Schnee."

"Right, Miss Schnee. We have various sources. Could be nuclear and ion, just to name a few."

"Um… what kind of fuels are those?" Blake was the first to ask. Weiss seemed to be writing what he had said on a portable device while Ruby and Nora were having swirls in their eyes due to them hearing words never heard before.

"It'll take time to explain everything. Maybe I'll prepare an encyclopedia if I can and give it to you." The commodore replied and turned to the two M-COR pilots. "Did you clear the area?"

"Yes, sir. We've managed to clear a significant amount of what these people call the Grimm. But according to the headmaster, they'll repopulate the area very quickly." Cooper replied.

"Then that means that was futile…" Sterling sighed. As he was thinking of another plan to clear the area for a outpost, Yang raised a question.

"Why are you planning to build an outpost in Remnant? You guys have spaceships.""Miss Xiao Long, is it? We've just came to the universe your planet is. We didn't scout for other planets in this star system yet. So until we can make a settlement in at least your broken moon, we'll have to start here."

"Will you be taking our cows and firing laser beams at our houses and suck our brains dry with a bendy straw?" Nora asked, half enthusiastic and half with fear, making Ren and some of the Militia personnel present in the bridge sigh and facepalm. Before Ren could say anything, Droz intervened.

"I don't know what movies you guys watch, but we sure aren't cannibals. Huh, pretty sure that's what the IMC would do though." The Last Resort member replied. The pink bombshell shrugged in response.

* * *

The small meeting seemed to have split into smaller gatherings as Ozpin and Commodore Sterling thought that it would be a good idea to simply have a talk between the two and Glynda. Meanwhile, the huntsmen in training were gathered around to Jack and Sooyoung. The Last Resort weren't present as they were dismissed from the bridge.

"...and that's why controlling Titans with your mind is like virtual reality gaming! They're fun!" Sooyoung concluded, but noticed Weiss jotting her words down with what Remnant calls a 'Scroll'. "Hey, why are you writing this down? You're not gonna come to the Frontier, right?"

"Well, I would like to know anything that could help Remnant, especially if it has anything to do with something beyond Dust! So, how does you handle this nuclear power?" Weiss replied.

"Sorry, 아가씨 (Lady), but I don't think we'll just hand over energy systems that can destroy an entire city if not handled carefully." The heiress paled at the consequences of nuclear technology.

"Then why on Remnant would you use it?! I mean, I can see that it works outside the atmosphere but-" It was there when Cooper stopped Weiss.

"It's because it's efficient and lasts long. Everything's dangerous if not handled carefully." Cooper replied in behalf.

"Just like how you threw fire Dust around me the day before our Initiation!" Ruby added.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss scoffed.

"Is there any kind of discrimination in the Frontier?" Blake asked.

"We told you that we're in a war with the IMC. Those bastards won't stop until they get what they want, in our case, manpower. Resources." Cooper sighed. "So, according to our hacked data, Faunus are people with animal traits, right?" The teens nodded in response. "And THEY'RE being discriminated… back in the Frontier, anybody outside the IMC influence are treated like animals." The captain said with venom in his words. Sooyoung saw Blake droop her head down and swore that she saw her bow twitch, but decided to keep quiet for now. Maybe she'll ask when they leave?

"I wanna know about the BIG BAD COOL Robots you guys have!" Ruby chirped.

"They're called Titans, Ruby." Ren replied.

"But still, they're so COOL! Are they all cool? What can they do? How many do you have? What-" the silver-eyed girl's question spree was interrupted by her blonde sister.

"Sorry, my sister's like that." Yang apologized.

"Nah, it's okay." Cooper assured. "For decades, we used Titans as… multipurpose machines. Farming, lifting… but mostly military."

"Cooool!"

"Only Pilots have authorization to control them. We two are some examples."

"Can we be Pilots?!" Nora asked.

"You don't even know how rigorous Pilot training is. Firstly, you must have former military training, which may take like two years. Then, the hard part begins. You train for an extra two years to adapt in any situation, use your background as your advantage and Never. Stop. Moving. Also, the equipment we use is really expensive."

"Aww…" Ruby pouted as she deflated, looking sad.

"Cap, I think you kicked a puppy or something." Sooyoung whispered.

"You know that it's the truth, Sooyoung." Cooper shrugged.

"But… this is like banning a new player from the tutorial!"

"Okay, that is enough! I've been seeing your incompetence to your superior here and I'm through! What makes you think that everything's a game to you?! And how in Remnant are you an elite soldier?!" It was there the Heiress finally exploded, seemingly tired of Sooyoung's antics. Everybody in the bridge snapped to Weiss, especially her teammates. Then, for some reason, the atmosphere around Weiss became cold. She saw the young Pilot's face become from cheery from dark. Sad. Fury.

"다시 한번 말해봐, 좃같은 년아 (Say that again, you fucking bitch)." Sooyoung growled.

"Wh-what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Sooyoung." Cooper said, attempting to get her attention.

"네가 뭔데 그런데 , 개년새끼야. 네가 나에 대해서 뭘 아는데? 넌 부잣집에 태어났다고 다 좋냐 (what the fuck are you, you bitch? What do you know about me? You think you're all perfect because you're born in a rich family)?" the Pilot suddenly marched at the heiress and grabbed her collar violently. Weiss's face paled at the sudden action, especially when tears started to flow from Sooyoung's eyes. For the heiress, it was as if she was confronting an Ancient Grimm…

…or worse.

"Wait, please stop! She's my friend!" Ruby pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"What the fuck do you know about death, especially when it happens right in front of you? Huh? What do you know about war?" She shook Weiss. "ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

"Lieutenant Lim, let go of her! That's an ORDER!" it was Commodore Sterling who intervened, which paused the said violence. Sooyoung finally seemed to have cooled down, but her eyes kept burning.

"누가 말려서 다행인줄 알아라 (Be thankful someone stopped me)." Sooyoung snarled before walking back to Cooper. When everything became calm, Cooper spoke up after he and Sooyoung whisper to one another.

"She had a really bad life, conscripted by the IMC and all. Are you okay?" He asked, looking at the assaulted Weiss, who was drooping down in shame.

"I… I didn't know…" was all she could say.

"...and for the so-called incompetence…" Cooper sighed.

"I'm her adopted father."

That made jaws drop to the floor and eyes widen as plates. No wonder why Sooyoung acts like a child to Cooper!

"Look, when around other superiors such as our commodore, she's a well mannered person, who follows orders like any other soldier. And video games were the only working therapy for her. She used to be a really quiet girl when I first met her, speaking only a few sentences per week." Cooper added. "Just… don't mention about her past and she's an excellent friend material." Everyone nodded in response.

* * *

"I apologize about the lieutenant's actions." Commodore Sterling apologized to Ozpin and Goodwitch. "She's… a special case among the personnel aboard Ulsan."

"How so?" Goodwitch asked

"It's best not to know now. It's a very sensitive topic to speak, especially when Lim is around."

"I understand the immaturity she is showing as she is a teenager. I believe it's a natural part of life." Ozpin said.

"I may agree, but she's a soldier. Though she may be.. immature as you says but nobody among the bridge crew has much effects of PTSD as the lieutenant. When she's around other superiors, she is very disciplined. Cooper is the only special case. She is also in the list of the ten best Pilots in the entire Frontier Militia in the sense of combat efficiency."

"I see."

The conversation then linked on into where the Commodore asked questions about the situations in Remnant, which Ozpin did not hesitate to explain.

"...thus that is how the White Fang came to be. A group of misguided Faunus with a violent cause for equality." Ozpin concluded.

"We're facing the same issues, but in this case,we're the victims. It's the same; have a discriminated group of people and they fight back as a means of justice and equality…" Sterling gave a sigh. "...Looks like your planet's facing the same thing. Anyway, is there a reason why you've told us more than we did?"

"Well, Mr. Sterling, that is because I have a proposal. It has something in relation with the young Pilot you have." Sterling raised his eyebrow at the headmaster.

"Uh… okay? M-COR, report!" The commodore said and the two Pilots gathered and stood firmly to him. "At ease. Apparently, the headmaster here has a… proposal. Now, I haven't heard it yet."

"Well, Professor Goodwitch has informed me for the past month that she ins in requirement for a Teacher's Assistant." Ozpin said. "As Captain Jack Cooper seems to be the perfect candidate, what do you have to say about him and lieutenant Lim to attend my academy? I'm positive that since these two are your best warriors and Beacon trains warriors of the future and in the case of your lieutenant, she can... reclaim her childhood by making friends of her age. Perhaps I can help on that." Sterling hummed hearing this.

"A daunting question to ask a military man, headmaster. However, you're right about the fact that I consider these four as this fleet's best troops. Although it's rather unusual for a civilian figure to request this to us, especially when we aren't affiliated with your planet." Sterling replied.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"...However, I've seen the records that FE-32 has hacked about Remnant and the information that you have provided us. In short, it's really nasty down here and as the Frontier Militia values human lives and freedom and personally, since I've seen my home moon get bombarded and their people exploited by the IMC, there is NO way I'll see more people die by unknown animals." Sterling momentarily frowned and clenched his fist before relaxing, but eyes with slight determination. "I accept. I'll have to have the two decide. In the meantime-" The Commodore turned around to see what he had yet to expect in his life. For some reason, the Pilots were focused on the eight huntsmen in training with…

...puppy eyes?

Yes, thanks to Ruby, who seems to be the master of such technique, was firing the beam of adorableness along with her team (Except Weiss) and team JNPR sans Ren at the Pilots. Among the two, Sooyoung was the first to fall with the squeal and a burst of her language.

"너 짱 귀엽당~! 너 훔쳐가도 돼? 하모니로 데려가 줄게!내타이탄 태워줄게! 원하는거 다 해줄게, 사진 한장 찍자! 네 학교 가 줄게! 네가 졸귀라서 그런거야! 내 친구들에게 싹싹 빌게! (You're so cute~! Can I steal you? I'll take you to Harmony! I'll let you ride my Titan! I'll let you do anything you want, let's take a selfie! I'll go to your school! It's because you're fucking cute! I'll beg my friends!)" The young Pilot rushed to Ruby, the leader of the puppy dog squad and pinched her cheeks while cooing. "오구오구 넘 귀엽당! 언니가 뭐든지 다~ 해줄게! 난 왜 너같은 동생이 없을까? (Aww, you're so cute! I'll do everything you want! Why don't I have a sister like you?)"

"Yang, help me…" Ruby groaned, but all she received was laughter from her sister.

"Sooyoung, I think you're annoying Yang." Cooper stated hesitantly.

"It's okay. To be honest, your daughter was cute too!" Yang laughed it off. "What did she even say anyway?" Cooper then pulled out his phone which had miraculously translated everything Sooyoung had said to Ruby. The medic showed the holo-screen to the Remnant teens, which made them either snicker, giggle and in the case of Yang, laugh loudly.

"Sorry, pal. Rubes is mine. At least we got one, guys!" The blonde beamed.

"We're waiting for your response, Captain Cooper." Pyrrha added. A short silence followed as Cooper and Sooyoung stared at each other.

However, one difference here is that… Sooyoung was giving him puppy eyes?

He then turned around to their superior, which Sterling only gave them a stare.

"It's up to you, Cooper." The Admiral simply said.

"If you do wish to follow your rather energetic daughter to our academy, you may consider the classes as additional but very relaxed training. Fear not, we'll let you stay in touch with Mr. Sterling here." Ozpin added. A longer pause followed before Jack opened his mouth.

"Well, since I have to make sure Sooyoung won't cause any trouble, I'll have to go. I don't mind being a TA." He said, which he was responded with whoops from Nora, smiles from Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Weiss and cheers from Ruby.

"YAAAAYY! I get to see your robo-"

"Titans." Cooper corrected.

"...Titans! I get to ask you how to make my own! Oh, that and my baby Crescent Rose will be soooo good! I'll-"

GROOOARR

The silver-eyed girl paused her parade and clenched her stomach. Playful tears started forming in her eyes as she whimpered. "...I'm hungry." Just before her team except Yang could sigh in their leader's antics, Sooyoung bolted towards Ruby with a large smile.

"Aww, you're so cuuute! 울지마, 울지마 (Don't cry, don't cry)! I have something that I have…" The young Pilot cooed as she rummaged through one of her grenade pouches to pull out a packet of Oreos, which made her father's eyes widen in confusion.

"You hid a pack of Oreos in where your grenades should be?" Cooper asked, but Sooyoung ignored him and handed the blue packet to Ruby.

"Here, try these. They're the most popular snacks in the Frontier and beyond!" Ruby hesitantly received the cookie packet, tore it open to reveal five black sandwich cookies with white cream in between. She took a bite of the cookie.

Then a pause. It seemed to last forever to the point where it even made Goodwitch worry.

"Uh… are you okay Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, kneeling down next to the frozen girl.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked. "Are you-" She was cut off when two hands belonging to Ruby forcefully turned her face the silver-eyed girl, who housed a massive smile.

"IMCOMPLETELYFINEVERYPEACHYWEISSPYRRHATHISISTHEBESTTHINGIHAVEEVERHADINMYLIVEOHMYGODTHEYAREBETTERTHANCHOCOLATECHIPCOOKES!" Ruby exclaimed, then bolted to Sooyoung, leaving a trail of rose petals which startled her. "HOWISTHISPOSSIBLEHOWDIDTHEFEDERATIONMAKESUCHGODLYCOOKIESWHATARETHEYIMUSTKNOWTAKEMETOYOURLEADER!"

"How good are they?" Weiss asked herself as she too took a Oreo for herself. Her eyes widened at the godly taste the cookie had brought her. "By Oum, these cookies are wonderful! How did the company of these cookies make them? I must know so that we can have th-"

"NO! It's MINE!" Ruby yelled as she snatched the packet from her partner.

"May I have iiiiiit?" Nora asked mischievously as she attempted to snatch it, but it ended up in a skirmish against Ruby.

"It's MINE! She gave it to me!"

"Sharing is caring!"

"MINE!"

"...And sharing is Communism, they say." Sooyoung whispered to Cooper.

"Not now, Sooyoung." He muttered.

Meanwhile, Sterling ordered Sooyoung and Jack to meet him in the mess hall along with Ozpin while Glynda and the Beacon teams saw with confusion as Ruby and Nora fought over a pack of three Oreos.

* * *

After the said squabble of Oreos, Weiss and Pyrrha had finally stopped the fight with a simple suggestion of splitting the cookies equally with 1.5 per person. The Remnant natives including Goodwitch were ordered to wait for the admiral and the Pilots to wait in the hangar. Meanwhile, Commodore Sterling and headmaster Ozpin were briefing about the situation with the two Pilots in the mess hall.

"...and that is what Aura is. Since you will be participating in our classes in Beacon, it is important to know this as every person with a soul has one." Ozpin said. Jack and Sooyoung were writing the information down on their notepads while giving him confused looks.

"Sorry Mr. Ozpin, but seriously? Souls? What kind of RPG are we in? Universe of Destiny? Hearts of-"

"Lieutenant!" Sterling said loudly, making his point for the teen to shut up.

"Thank you, commodore. Anyway, with aura comes Semblance. Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members. You may have seen Ruby Rose with her speed and rose petals."

"So, if we have our Aura unlocked, does that mean our Semblance can differ from each other?" Cooper asked.

"Yes. For example, as mentioned, Ruby Rose has speed. Weiss Schnee has the ability to generate glyphs…"

"Wow, this really is like an RPG game." Sooyoung whispered to her adopted father.  
"Sooyoung, I'm trying to focus." Cooper hissed, jotting down Ozpin's words down as fast as he could.

"I hope you have written down what the headmaster has said up until now." Sterling said. "Now, if you have any other questions, now is the time to ask." He noticed Cooper raising his hand. "Yes, captain?"

"Is there a way to find the source of the Grimm?"

"No, unfortunately." Ozpin shook his head.

"Do I gain experience points for killing Grimm? I mean, can I get the BFG9000 or something?" Sooyoung asked.

"Sooyoung…" Cooper groaned.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Lim." Sterling sternly said.

"No, it is fine, commodore. She's a youth, after all." The headmaster tried to say, but Sterling thought otherwise.

"Headmaster, she is a lethal soldier. Pilots know how to kill a man in a million ways. They've been trained rigorously to adapt to any situation. They-"

"Commodore, I believe such strictness isn't the answer to make fine warriors. I understand that they are the Militia's finest soldiers, but she's still young. They deserve to relish the advantages of youth before facing the evil outside the walls of our kingdoms." This made Sterling fall in thought. What if Ozpin's offer relieve the tension of a soldier of the best Pilots of the M-COR? What if their skills deteriorate?

No. According to what this grey-haired man had said, Huntsmen academies were same as any military academy where they train warriors. Although it may be like a standard university…

...The fact that giving biological shields to Pilots doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"...I can see where this is going. I understand since we don't have a way to go back to the Frontier." The commodore then turned to the Pilots, whom they responded by standing up straight. "Consider this as a form of rest and recuperation. But remember that you still are soldiers of the Militia and must report to my orders. Once we setup our outpost, I will decide when you will spend the day in duty there. Any questions?"

"Sir, if Captain Cooper will be coming with me, why won't you?" Sooyoung asked.

"Remember Lim, I am the commander of what's left of this fleet. I will have to stay with it to command each ship. I will be sending the ships to scout this star's planets to search for resources. According to what the headmaster said, Dust won't get us anywhere." Ozpin nodded at Sterling's words.

"What will The Last Resort do?" Cooper asked.

"Davis and Droz will stay with the fleet and protect the area from the Grimm while the MRVNs build our outpost. However, they will be the ones sending parcels to you via the two Bullheads that are in the Ulsan should we think you need them, such as ammunition, building materials and will pick up things that you are willing to send us."

"Yes, sir." Cooper replied.

"Hope those are the only questions. You two are dismissed. Pack your things from your dorms and report to the hangar."

"Yes, sir." The Pilots saluted before walking away. Sterling gave a small smirk as he turned back to the headmaster.

"So, is this supposed to be the beginning of our everlasting friendship or some sort?" The commodore jokingly asked.

"Perhaps." Ozpin chuckled.

"To be honest, headmaster, when Lieutenant Park asked about the video game stuff, I was on the same page as them. No offense."

"Oh? And I suppose you play them too?"

"Yes, I do. I mean, I'm the youngest commodore in the Militia Navy. I would like to spend my young free time with strategy and Role-playing games."

"You are an interesting military commander, Mr. Sterling… unlike Ironwood." Ozpin sighed.

"Ironwood? Is he like a high-head commander?" Sterling asked.

"Yes, he is. General James Ironwood… the headmaster of Atlas Academy, military commander of the Atlas military and holds two seats in the Atlesian council."

"Well, sounds like a handful if I should say." The young commodore shrugged. "What's so bad about him?"

"As all military officers are, Ironwood doesn't enjoy humor. Some of my colleagues even called him 'boredom machine'. Also, he brings a fleet with him wherever he goes. He always stands proud about his army. It brings concern to me."

"That is a very dim-witted thing to do, especially when one is at war." Jim Sterling said. "Firstly, it's not wise to show the strength of your army to the public. That way, your army will be easily analyzed. Through analysis, weakness can be pinpointed and exploited. Second, confidence and pride can result to underestimation of the enemy. Many of Earth's military commanders suffered losses due to this, like Napoleon, Hitler and many others." He sighed. "And should The Last Resort freak you out, I'll make sure they won't make a mess in your academy."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind some humor in Beacon." Ozpin chuckled. "But I absolutely agree, though James doesn't seem to bulge." he frowned. "Tell me, Mr. Sterling. What do you plan to do as soon as your fleet finds resources on other planets of this star?"

"Well, we haven't set up an ultimate goal yet, but I have some ideas that could benefit both of us. Say… a starbase in space above Beacon?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **So, the first chapter, and Jack and Sooyoung are coming to Beacon, where Jack is gonna be a TA and Sooyoung's gonna be a student! So I want to ask you this in the reviews. What team should Sooyoung go to?**

 **Secondly, it's just a question, but among RWBY, JNPR and CFVY, what Titans should each huntsman-in-training have based on personality or anything?**

 **Also to note, since I don't think Remnant would use NATO phonetic alphabet, I've decided to make their own code alphabet, all based on color.**

 **Amaranth**

 **Beige**

 **Celadon**

 **Dandelion**

 **Emerald**

 **Fuchsia**

 **Green**

 **Harlequin**

 **Indigo**

 **Jade**

 **Khaki**

 **Lavender**

 **Magenta**

 **Navajo**

 **Orchid**

 **Peach**

 **Quartz**

 **Red**

 **Sapphire**

 **Teal**

 **Ultramarine**

 **Vermilion**

 **White**

 **Xanthic**

 **Yellow**

 **Zucchini**

 **What do you think? Do you like it? How about Davis and Droz in this story? Should I let them have a bigger role in the story?**

 **Please leave constructive reviews and the previous one helped me ALOT.**

 **Oh, BTW, here's the codex for MCS Ulsan in case anyone's confused.**

 **MCS ULSAN:**

 **LENGTH: 1254m**

 **CLASS: Cosmos-class Battleship**

 **ARMAMENT: (x1) Ultraheavy bow-mounted Plasma Railgun Mk-II, Multiple broadside cannons, Multiple AA missile defense systems, Multiple AA gun batteries, (x5) deck-mounted triple-barreled anti-ship cannon batteries, (x4) Aircraft hangars**

 **HANGAR CAPACITY: 352**

 **TITAN CAPACITY: 124**

 **Think of the UNSC ships in Halo which have MAC cannons but with Titanfall 2 ship designs that resemble the Valiant-class heavy cruisers from Halo.**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGaming011**


	3. Initiation

Two Bullheads landed on the Beacon Academy's landing pads. From the two transports dismounted twelve passengers, six from each. In the perspective of Cooper and Sooyoung, they were greeted by a massive 17th century era castle that had tall towers with the tallest one at the center. The two, who were used to the futuristic round and metallic environment of cities, were awestruck at the beauty of the academy.

"Holy shit." Was all Cooper said.

"Welcome to the Castle of Oz…" Sooyoung added behind her breath.

"It is common for people to have your reactions when they see our academy from here." Ozpin chuckled.

"Like the view, Sooyoung?" Yang happily asked.

"What do you think? Can I see the Wizard of Oz here?" The teen Pilot asked, which raised the eyebrows of team RWBY. "It's a old movie and story back where I'm from."

"Oh." Blake nodded.

"It's a shame that I can't bring JS here."

"YEAH! WHY CAN'T REMNANT HAVE BIG BAD ROBOTS FIGHTING GRIMM HERE?! THEY ARE SUPER AWESOME!" Nora cheered.

"Because, Miss Valkyrie, of a certain country in the Solitas continent, according to your headmaster, we can't bring our Titans to Beacon." Cooper replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Aww… we should have begged the commodore…" Ruby pouted.

"Miss Rose, not everything can be solved by begging or crying." Goodwitch pointed.

"Aww, 걱정마 (Don't worry)! Our Titans uploaded their AI into our phones! If you want to, talk to them! It's only because you're so cute!" Sooyoung cooed as she started to pinch the silver-eyed girl's cheek.

"I'll have to admit, that's kinda cute." Blake whispered to Yang, who in return giggled.

During the walk, the twelve were met with a man sitting on a bench drinking from his flask. This man had raven hair, red eyes and wielded what looked like a hybrid between a sword, shotgun and a scythe. While Cooper, Ozpin and Goodwitch stared at this man with oddity, Ruby immediately bolted towards the man with glee and rose petals.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby cheered as she hugged the man's arms.

"Hey, Ruby. How's school?" The man, identified as Qrow Branwen chuckled, rubbing the girl's hair.

"The second semester's day after tomorrow! I can't wait! Oh, and I made a new friend! Meet Sooyoung!" Ruby relied, pointing at the Black-haired, Asian-skinned girl with what looked like a metallic backpack on her posterior.

"Her, eh? Made friends with an alien?" By her uncle's words, Ruby's eyes widened.

"H-how did you know?"

"Precisely, Mr…"

"Just call me Qrow." Qrow said as Cooper asked and approached him.

"How did you know? I thought the headmaster and the commodore made this a secret?"

"Oh, Ozzy told me about it. Says that he got permission from your owner." Ruby's uncle sneered.

"Ruby, he's your uncle?" Weiss asked.

"Yup! He's the coolest guy you'll ever meet!" Ruby replied with a strong nod.

"I thought alcohol was prohibited in schools?"

"Jeez, princess. You're like your sister. Always complaining anything with freedom. Yeesh." Qrow grunted.

"Wha-?! How dare you mock my sister!"

"Hey, is she from the military or something?" Sooyoung asked. Weiss turned to the teen Pilot and gave her a proud look.

"Why, yes. I consider Winter Schnee, my older sister as my hero. My idol. She is the specialist and General Ironwood's right hand of the Atlesian Military." The heiress gave the Pilot a smug look, who in return looked at the drunk uncle.

"I'm with you this time, 아저씨 (Mister)." Sooyoung said.

"Wha-?!"

"Good goin', kid. Heh, even aliens agree with me, princess." Qrow snickered as he downed his flask. "Damn, gonna have to refill this." He turned to Cooper. "Does Jimmy know about this?"

"You mean our commodore?" Cooper asked.

"No, Jimmy. Ironwood."

"Oh, of course not. Even Mr. Ozpin said not to tell him for now."

"Qrow, would you please not drink in the academy grounds? You're leaving a bad impression to the students." Glynda scolded.

"Whatever. What a boredom machine." Qrow then stood from the bench. "Alright, Mr. Cooper. See you in the Beacon Tower. Keep in touch, Ruby and Yang."

"You too, uncle!" Ruby and Yang chirped and waved. The uncle smirked as he waved back and walked into the academy.

"So Mr. Ozpin, you are saying that Sooyoung will take this… Initiation tomorrow? What will you do?" Cooper asked the headmaster.

"Yes, she will. It is the task that all huntsmen-in-training must take when they first attend the academies of Remnant. As for you, all you need to do is learn about our planet's history and take basic huntsmen courses for a week until we can conclude that you are ready to teach in Beacon." Ozpin replied.

"Great, just have to take some tutoring… this is familiar." Cooper scratched his head.

"Have you taught anyone besides your daughter, ?" Goodwitch asked.

"Well, I was requested by the M-COR to teach some Pilots in training, but I refused as I had become a Pilot via field promotion. I was technically inexperienced in other Pilots' standards, especially Captain Lastimosa." Cooper dropped his head and sighed. "Rest well, Captain." He whispered with slight sadness.

"Who's Captain Lastimosa?" Pyrrha asked, concerned about the Pilot.

"...It's a long story. To shorten it, he was my personal Pilot trainer when I was a rifleman."

"Oh, sorry…"

"It's okay, Miss Nikos. I didn't take any offense on that. Anyway, I think I can see that I'll be receiving a room in the faculty dorms, but… what about Sooyoung? Where will she stay in?" Hearing the captain's concern, Ozpin gave a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Mr. Cooper. I have… already thought of which dorm she will stay in. But as soon as we enter Beacon's insides, she'll follow Professor Goodwitch to the library and receive the books and notes necessary for the study here in Beacon. Glynda, if you would?" The headmaster turned to his assistant and combat instructor.

"Right away, headmaster." Goodwitch nodded. "Miss Lim, please follow me while the students return to their dorms."

"Aww, yes ma'am." Sooyoung pouted. "Sorry guys, looks like I'll have to talk to you guys later. 있다 봐 (See you soon)!" She waved at RWBY and JNPR.

"Wait, Sooyoung!" Ruby stopped her.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Dunno." Sooyoung cheerfully shrugged. "But I hope to be with a cutie patootie like you~" she cooed before following her father in.

"Heh, I hope she becomes part of our team. She's cool…" Jaune sheepishly said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, Jaune. Even if she doesn't, we'll always keep in touch with her." Pyrrha assured with a pat on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean… hell, she saved my life when that King Taijitu almost ate me for lunch! Did you see how her robot killed it?!"

"Yeah! AND THEN WE GET TO TALK TO HER BIG BAD ROBOT!" Nora beamed.

"Nora…" Ren sighed.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" The attention turned to Blake when she asked the sad heiress.

"I've come to realize that I've just insulted a child soldier who probably faced a worse childhood than any one of us." She sighed. "She would refuse to join our team, all because of me…" she turned to her team leader. "I'm so sorry, Ruby. I know that you want her in our team, but-"

"Aww, is the ice cream melting?" Yang joked.

"Yang, I'm being serious!" Weiss scolded.

"Weiss, it's okay. She's back being happy! Don't you remember what she said? She'll come to whatever team I'm in!" The silver-eyed girl bounced with joy. "Oh Oum, I'm so happy!"

"We'll see! Can't wait to unleash my pun cannon at her! Oh, can't forget how boys are like in her universe!"

"Really? That's the first thing that you're gonna ask?" Blake shook her head.

"Come on, Blake. I know you're gonna ask her for books…" the blonde girl's smile became sinister. "... especially THOSE books." Immediately, Blake turned away as her face became red of embarrassment.

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Was all Blake could stutter as the students walked to their dorms.

* * *

"Well, this is quite the view." Cooper commented as he and Sooyoung looked out from the window of Ozpin's office.

"Yes, quite nice, isn't it? It makes me wonder how it would look like looking at a planet." Ozpin replied with a smile.

"So, where's the mission select menu?" Sooyoung asked as she looked around the office filled with oversized gears and green-stained glass.

"Sooyoung, not now." Cooper scolded.

"You remind me of my nephew." Qrow snickered. Ozpin fumbled in his vest pocket and pulled out a small device and placed it on the floor behind his desk. Instantly, the device flared on and a hologram of Commodore Jim Sterling appeared. Knowing exactly what it was, Cooper and Sooyoung stood upright and gave a salute.

"At ease, Pilots." Sterling's hologram replied. "It looks like you have arrived safely to the academy." He then turned to Qrow, who was sitting on the desk with his refilled flask. "And I suppose you're the Qrow Branwen Mr. Ozpin talked about."

"That's me, Jimmy." Qrow nodded with a carefree tone.

"Huh, never heard that nickname for like a month. I'm still wondering why the headmaster would request me to let you know about the Frontier Militia, but I'll ask that when my soldiers are not here."

"Whoa, you're waaaaaaay better than Ironwood. I like you." The raven-haired huntsman snickered and was received with a chuckle from Sterling.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Branwen." The commodore turned back to the Pilots. "For you two, the outpost has begun construction. Once it is done, the Ulsan will jump away from Remnant's atmosphere and act as the headquarters of the Militia fleet that's stuck here. Every Saturday, you two are to report to the base in the morning. There, you will perform duties such as clearing Grimm near the outpost and perform training drills along with the riflemen guards."

"Yes, sir." Cooper and Sooyoung replied.

"Remember, you two may be soon-to-be teacher assistant and student, make no mistake that you two are soldiers, thus still affiliated with the Frontier Militia." Sterling sternly said, then turned to Ozpin. "Headmaster, for the safety of the Pilots and our outpost's secrecy, have you prepared false transcripts for Captain Cooper and Lieutenant Lim?" Just as Sterling asked, the elevator of the office chimed open and Goodwitch walked to the headmaster with her Scroll tablet and showed him. Taking it, Ozpin smiled.

"Why, of course. Captain Jack Cooper, age 36, is to be a former personal combat tutor of a village somewhere in Mistral. He is skilled in three forms of martial arts."

"Fitting for the hero of the Militia." Sterling grinned at Cooper's small blush at the compliment. "What about Lieutenant Lim?"

"Lieutenant Sooyoung Lim, age 17, was also born in Mistral when her parents were killed by a Grimm invasion. She was found by Jack Cooper and was adopted by him." Ozpin concluded. "Would this suffice?"

"Of course. Now, perhaps the Lieutenant and Captain has some things to do outside of your office as they need to prepare to adapt to your academy." Sterling pointed.

"Why, yes." The headmaster nodded. "But first, they need to unlock their Aura before they can think about living in Remnant." He turned to the blonde professor. "Glynda, if you would."

* * *

"So, what do you think of Sooyoung and his dad?" Yang asked her team. Team RWBY were currently doing their business where Yang was playing games on her scroll, Weiss reciting the notes of today's class until they were called by the headmaster along with Blake, with the only exception being that the raven-haired girl reading fiction books. However, Ruby was laying on her bed with anticipation and joy plastered on her face.

"As long as she isn't annoying, I'm fine." Blake nonchalantly replied. "Although, to be honest, her Titan was good at fighting Grimm."

"Yeah! Did you guys see how those robots fought them!? One fired a giant sniper! A GIANT SNIPER GUYS! The other SHOT LASERS! THEY ARE SO COOL! I can't wait to see Sooyoung's weapons!" Ruby chirped.

"I'm… still concerned of what she'll think of me." Weiss sighed. "I only hope she'll forgive me."

"Don't worry, Weiss. We talked about this! She'll forgive you!" Ruby assured. "I reeeeeeeeeeeallyreallyreallyreally want her to be in our team. Oh, guys!" The room's attention turned to her. "Her Initiation's tomorrow! What do you think it's gonna be like?"

"Beats me." Yang shrugged. "You think-"

 _*Knock knock!_

The door interrupted the four girls as they snapped to it. From behind the door, they could hear muffled voices.

" _-and your Scroll will act as the key of the room."_

" _Jeez, no fingerprint or eye scanners? This is so old fashioned."_

" _Miss Lim, we understand you are from a universe with advanced technology, but please understand. Your commodore mentioned about using your things in Remnant, didn't he?"_

" _Yeah, sure. At least I get my save point in this world."_

"Do you think?" Ruby asked, her eyes now sparkling with glee.

"Maybe. She must have decided to stay in our dorm for today." Blake commented.

"It'll be SUPER AWESO-" The door swung open just before Yang could finish.

"Um… I'm placed in this dorm. So…" It was Sooyoung. She was still wearing her Pilot suit and her hands were either occupied with books or two luggage bags. She gasped and her face became full of joy. "OH MY GOD THIS WAS YOUR ROOM?!"

"YAAAY YOU'RE STAYING WITH US!" Ruby cheered.

"This is so much better than the Ulsan!"

"Really?" Blake questioned, with a rare but small smile on her face. "How did you get picked here?"

"Well, Ozpin gave me this… thing." Sooyoung replied, placing her luggage down and showed team RWBY her new Scroll. "It's really strange. It's like a new PDA."

"Is it better than your phone-thing?" Yang asked.

"Of course not!"

"Did you get your Aura unlocked?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I did but… it feels so weird!" Just as the cheery mood escalated, Weiss slowly walked towards the Pilot with her hands lowered in shame.

"Um… Sooyoung, I'm… sorry about insulting you back in your ship. I only ask you to… forgive me?" The heiress stuttered, worrying how the girl would react. She expected the soldier to scoff, but what she didn't expect were hands on her shoulders.

"I forgive you. It's just my past, or a save file I deleted." Sooyoung gave her a warm smile.

"W-well, that was unexpected." Weiss smiled back.

"Now, help me unpack my inventory, huh?" Just before Sooyoung could turn to her luggage, she found them already open with Ruby and Yang sitting in front of them. "...how did you know my bag combinations?" She asked.

"Eh, just random guesses." Yang shrugged as her younger sister rummaged through one of the bags.

"Yang, don't you think it's a bit unmannered to just go through someone's stuff?" Blake pointed.

"Yeah, especially when it's mine!" Sooyoung nodded as she pushed the sisters away and looked through her luggage. "Okay… clothes, clothes… picture frame, toothbrush, dog tags… insignia, clothes… ah! Here they are!" She picked up a small weapon briefcase and opened it. Inside it was a single Volt energy submachine gun but the barrel was shortened and the stock was removed. Other than that, there was a cluster of firestar shuriken grenades.

"Woooow…." Ruby drooled at the sight. "What is it?"

"It's called the Volt. It's a laser SMG that I managed to saw it off with permission. It's normally longer. Still, awesome-possom gun!"

"LASER?! OHMYGODGIMMEGIMMEGIMME!"

"What about those?" Weiss asked, pointing at the shurikens.

"Heh, I love using these. They're firestar grenades. Ninja stars that's hot!" Sooyoung beamed once again, but then she noticed her phone vibrating in her grenade pouch. She pulled it out, drawing RWBY's attention. "A message?"

"Is it personal?" Blake asked.

"No, it's the commodore. Nothing classified." The Pilot proceeded to read the said message.

 _Lieutenant Sooyoung Lim,_

 _Your data knife and Charge Rifle are to be temporarily confiscated. As we have received a Scroll from Mr. Qrow Branwen, we are attempting to integrate its coding and modify your knife so that it could be compatible to Remnant's computers, including Scrolls. The data knife will be returned to you once it is complete._

 _Meanwhile, since your Charge Rifle is an anti-armor weapon, we are prohibiting you from using it in Beacon Academy as it may be lethal even to individuals with Aura. The headmaster is concerned about his students' safety so be cautious. We will only provide the weapon to you if situations are dire._

 _Remember, you are still a soldier and Pilot of the Frontier Militia. Our outpost is being constructed as I am typing this message to you and Captain Cooper. Stay vigilant and enjoy your unorthodox R &R._

 _Commodore Jim Sterling._

"What's it about?" Yang asked.

"Seriously? You were peeking from behind." Blake shook her head.

"Oh, it's the commodore telling me that I need to level up and wait until I unlock more weapons." Sooyoung shrugged.

"MORE WEAPONS?!" Ruby chirped.

"Uh… what?" Weiss asked.

"Basically, to disgusting non-gamer terms, two of my weapons are being confiscated for a time being."

"What are they?" Blake asked.

"Oh, they are my data knife and Charge Rifle."

"Data knife?" the heiress questioned.

"It's a knife that everybody uses. BUUUUUUUUUT! Pilots can use it to hack computers with it!"

"That sounds incredibly dangerous."

"...and SUPER AWESOME!" Yang cheered.

"Yeah! High five!" Sooyoung raised her hand for a high five, which she received well. "You know, I can see your browser history with it. All I need to do is just stick my knife in your Scroll's charger port and I have access." She mischievously said, making the blonde blush.

"What's a Charge Rifle?" Ruby asked.

Well, it's a big badass gun that after a wreooooooooo- and then BOOM! Insta-kill on every mob except Titans!" Sooyoung chirped while exaggerating the weapon's effects.

"Alright, that is awesome. Let's see what stuff you have in your luggage!" Yang suggested.

* * *

"Thank you, headmaster. I'll handle it from here on." Cooper said as he entered his faculty dorm.

"Remember, Miss Lim's Initiation starts at nine o'clock in the morning tomorrow. I have given her a room to stay in." Ozpin smiled. "Feel free to contact me with your new Scroll if you have any trouble."

"Yes, sir." Cooper have a salute before closing the door. He then looked around his room. It was so… luxurious compared to the dorm in the MCS Ulsan. The bed looked way more comfortable to sleep in. The desk was large enough to perhaps fit the large Kraber rifle. The window lit the room with warm sunlight.

Cooper set his luggage bag down next to his bed and sat on the desk chair. Placing his books and notes down on the desk, he gave a sigh of content, as for some reason he felt free. He-

"Pilot, my scans indicate that you have arrived in your dorm safely." BT's voice sounded from his phone.

"Oh hey, BT. Fancy you knowing me in the academy." Cooper replied.

"It is important for Titans to know the conditions of their Pilots."

"Riiiight… Protocol 3." Cooper sighed as the very protocol reminded him of that very day…

the day BT sacrificed himself. He sighed, but this time due to sadness.

"I'm detecting decreased levels of seratonin in you, Cooper. Is there something wrong?" BT asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just… reminiscence."

"Understood. However, keep in mind that a negative attitude does not aid in most situations."

"Sure. BT, I'm gonna cut the call off. I think I got a message from the commodore."

"Copy that." With that, BT disconnected from the phone. He then opened the the new message.

 _Captain Jack Cooper,_

 _You and Lieutenant Lim's data knife is confiscated for a time being so that they could be modified to be compatible for Remnant computers._

 _The outpost is being constructed as I am writing this text. Once it is finished, you and Lieutenant Lim are to report to the said outpost every Saturday._

 _Enjoy your R &R in this planet. _

_Commodore Jim Sterling_

Cooper nodded in understanding. It was obvious because judging by the Scroll given to him by Ozpin, the OS was completely different from what the IMC and the Militia use back in the Frontier. Maybe his data knife won't be able to hack Remnant's computers if they're not modified.

Speaking of Scrolls, Cooper took his time to inspect his Scroll. He unfurled the device, which revealed a translucent screen with a few icons that were Call, Message, Key and Downloaded Apps.

'So it's like a phone and PDA. Huh, interesting.' Cooper thought. After fumbling with some of the interfaces of the Remnant device, he compared it with his phone that was lying on the desk. 'Okay, so Scroll outside and Phone inside… sounds easy enough. Hmm… wonder if I can ask the commodore to make them cross compatible.' The Pilot started jotting his thoughts down on his phone's notepad. He then opened his logbook and spoke to it.

"Captain Jack Cooper's log, date unknown.

I have no idea what just happened in a matter of four hours. Before all of this, I was aboard the MCS Ulsan headed for the Thiassi System to check on a special anomaly, which turned out to be a wormhole. While we were studying it, the IMC fleet attacked us with numbers and used Tarlan's moon as a fire base. The 4th Expedition's M-COR was deployed there but… only Sooyoung and I survived. I'm starting to wonder why The Last Resort weren't deployed. Hell, I want to know why those two left the 6-4 in the first place.

To get out of this mess, what's left of the fleet entered the wormhole. We ended up on orbit of Remnant, the name of this planet in a different universe. Strange, 'cause we have technology that can literally but temporarily send people to another dimension and make wrist-mounted time machines but not wormholes? Secondly, I'm not a science guy, but I always thought that wormholes are like doors to different parts of space, not entire universes. Physics is weird.

Anyway, when we… almost crashed to the surface, Sooyoung and I were deployed to the ground in JS and BT to find a suitable location to build an outpost. Then, we were attacked by a horde of what these people call the Grimm. I din't know, but something tells me that I've faced worse. After clearing them out, we were met with the locals: two adults with eight teenagers the same age as my adopted daughter. Apparently, there are huntsmen, trained individuals who combat these Grimm. Not gonna lie, I almost shot Ozpin for training child soldiers. I hope Sooyoung wouldn't mind.

So, after our transports took our Titans away, we took their transports to the Ulsan, where we conversed and Ozpin provided me a job offer while giving Sooyoung a chance to attend his school. We accepted, due to the requests of the students.

It's kinda weird. From Captain of a Titan squad to a Teacher's Assistant. It's now seven PM. Gonna go eat dinner.

This was Captain Jack Cooper, signing out."

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling with activity of students of all years. Clattering of silverware, chattering of pupils and laughter filled the large white room. On a long table sat team RWBY and JNPR, but one girl stood out as she wore body armor, a scars around her neck and a strange bag-like device on her posterior with two exhaust ports.

"Wait, you're staying with RWBY?!" Jaune asked in belief.

"-and you'll be with them after your Initiation tomorrow?" Ren added.

"Yup! She is part of team awesome!" Ruby chirped.

"Really? I think I've seen better guilds…" Sooyoung jokingly pondered with a tap on her chin.

"Aw, come on!"

"I'm joking, 귀염둥이 (cutie pie)!"

"So! Before we begin, we have several questions for you." Weiss pointed. "And I believe that we must know you before second semester begins."

"I'm with her." Blake nodded.

"Sure, I guess." Sooyoung shrugged. "So, what'cha want?"

"I WANNA KNOW ABOUT THOSE BIG BAD ROBOTS!" Nora exclaimed.

"They're Titans!" RWBY and JPR said in unison.

"Alright! That's mission 1 then! So!" Sooyoung cleared her throat. "I remember seeing six to seven types of Titans during my life as a Pilot. These can be divided into four types of Titans: Atlas, Ogre, Stryder and Vanguard."

"Wow, sounds like a video game." Jaune commented.

"It does, right?! Gimme a five!" Sooyoung cheered as the blonde boy hesitantly gave her a high five. "Anyway, Atlases are like the balanced Titans, okay armor and okay mobility. Ogres are the tanks. They have like… thick armor but are slow as hell. Stryders are the complete opposite."

"What about the Vanguard?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's a different type! It's like a DLC or some sort. Vanguards are for their adaptability, they can hold ANY weapon unlike other Titans, which are programmed to hold only one type of weapon. Cool, isn't it?" Sooyoung replied while taking a bite of her pasta. "This is way better than what I ate in the ship."

"That's awesome!" Yang said. "Is that it?"

"Of course not! That'll make a crappy game mechanic!" He Pilot shook her head. There are two Titan chassis of each type. Say, for the Atlas, there's the Ion and Tone. You saw JS. She's an Ion-Class Titan."

"Th-the robot that saved me with lasers and all?" Jaime stuttered.

"Well, and I thought I would be the damsel in distress." Pyrrha jokingly commented. "So, what's the Tone?"

"Tone uses a 40mm cannon which shoots bullets that mark its target. With that, it fires a lot of missiles."

"Coooool!" Ruby quotes.

"It's not over yet!" Sooyoung bopped the silver-eyed girl's nose. "Ogres! Legion and Scorch! Scorch has fire grenade launcher and punches ground to set it on fire! Legion has giant minigun!"

"So… Mr. Droz's Titan was a Legion?" Ren asked, which Sooyoung nodded.

"I want a Titan so bad…" Ruby drooled.

"Stryder time! Northstar! Has a plasma railgun, hover and fires A LOT of missiles! Ronin! Has a shotgun and a fucking sword!"

"Can I break legs with it?!" Nora asked.

"No, you can squish them!" Sooyoung shrugged.

"That's waaay better! Renny, get me a Titan! I wanna break some legs!"

"Please don't encourage her…" Ren sighed.

"Heh, sorry!"

"You forgot about the Vanguard Titans." Blake pointed.

"Oh, how stupid can the information center be!" Sooyoung facepalmed playfully. "It's… complicated. Vanguards are the first Titans to be built by the Militia designed to be an individual chassis, but the IMC bastards got a hand of it and made the Monarch. Tch, never seen them fight, only by videos. They can upgrade themselves while fighting. I know, it's complicated." She shrugged. "My dad's Titan is a Vanguard Mk-II, designed to hold two weapons at a time." By this time, Sooyoung noticed the silver-eyed girl drooling.

"I really wanna see you in your mech again some day." Yang noted.

"I'll ask the commodore." Sooyoung shrugged as she took another bite. "How was your Initiation anyway?"

"Oh, remember that forest your ship was on?" Jaune asked, which Sooyoung nodded. "Yeah, we were launched there from a cliff and go to some ruins, get chess pieces and go back."

"While we kill some Grimm! Doesn't it sound fun breaking legs?!" Nora chirped.

"Maaaybe? Makes me wonder what level they are. I can do some grinding." Sooyoung shrugged.

"Will you bring your Titan in your Initiation?" Weiss asked.

"Sorry 공주님 (princess), but our jobs are actually a secret. Can't have your planet kill us and tech our tech, can they?"

"Seriously? Why on Remnant are you calling me that? What does it mean anyway?!" The heiress scolded, frustrated enough about the Korean Sooyoung was saying.  
"It simply means princess in one of our languages: Korean."

"Wow, looks like I have more ways to call you now!" Yang quipped.

"Still, I don't understand why this Militia won't hand us their technology. It would give us the upper hand against the Grimm!" It was then a familiar figure walked towards the nine teens and laid a hand on the young Pilot. They looked to see Captain Jack Cooper.

"That's because the last time we gave a tribe guns, they killed themselves off by tribal wars." Cooper answered in behalf. "I've been studying your planet's history and culture to get a basic grasp. Imagine this: What would happen if Atlas got a hand of Titan technology? Or what would happen if each kingdom had nuclear weaponry?" Cooper's face became grim and leaned closer to Weiss. "Do you remember what a nuclear bomb is?"

"Well, it's an explosive weapon that can destroy large amounts of ground…"

"Correct." BT's voice sounded from Cooper's phone on his pocket. It was quiet enough for the ten people. "Records indicate that a 50 megaton bomb, which is about the size of a Bullhead, can completely destroy the city of Vale and leave little to no survivors." The bombshell dropped by BT widened eyes to the point that they looked like planets and they jaws dug through the ground and skin paled.

"Wh-wh… how?!"

"Why make such a destructive weapon?" Blake stuttered.

"I don't remember how and why the bomb was created, but all I know that it ended a war two hundred years ago." Cooper sighed. "...and I've faced worse."

"What can be worse than that weapon?" Pyrrha asked.  
"I… It's a sensitive matter. Just enjoy your meal. I gotta meet up with the rest of the faculty." With that, Cooper walked away, leaving the stunned huntsmen-in-training except Sooyoung gawking in awe and horror.

"...I don't want to know what you've faced." Weiss said to the Pilot.

"It's okay. Hang on, I think my Scroll just vibrated." Sooyoung replied.

"Ooh, vibrate?" Yang winked, but it was ignored. Sooyoung reached for her pocket where her Scroll was and saw that a message from Ozpin had arrived.

 _Dear Lieutenant Sooyoung Lim,_

 _As you already know, your Initiation will begin tomorrow at 9AM sharp. Unlike most students, yours will be as follows:_

 _You will fight a team of Beacon's second-year students. You must defeat them in order to pass._

 _Be prepared. Initiation will be in the auditorium. May the Brothers watch over you._

 _Headmaster Marcus Ozpin_

"We all got messages from the headmaster." Ren pointed as he looked at his own Scroll.

"Well, we're done with our food now, so… see you guys later?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Jaune shrugged as they picked up their trays.

* * *

The night before the Initiation was rather eventful. Team JNPR had technically intruded RWBY's dorm to see Sooyoung. When they entered the room, they were met with RWBY and the Pilot playing a videogame on a console that Sooyoung brought along with a holographic TV. It was a racing game, but the cars were aggressive and attempted to destroy each other and drive extremely dangerously to gain boost and eventually win the track and freeroam. **(A/N: It's a reference to Burnout Paradise)** The huntsmen-in-training were intrigued by the game for its creative racing, thus they fell deeply into it. They even played multiplayer, but despite Yang's superior gaming skills among her team, she was nothing compared to Sooyoung. They continued playing, conversing and asking questions about the life in the Militia until midnight, when everyone returned and slept, especially Sooyoung as it was her day tomorrow.

"Why did you sleep with your combat clothes on?" Blake asked Sooyoung, who was making final inspections of her Volt.

"I'm used to it, especially when I'm in long missions with JS." Sooyoung replied.

"It is mandatory for Pilots to be combat ready in any situations, even during sleep." JS's voice came from the Pilot's phone.

"Yeah, that."

"JS, how long have you been with Sooyoung?" Ruby asked leaning to the phone.

"I have been linked with Pilot Lim for 372 days."

"Linked? So you Titans don't have normal control methods like joysticks?" Weiss asked.

"Correct. Pilots control their Titans with a neural link. Once inside, Pilots are to control their Titans via their minds."

"Woooow!" Ruby chirped.

"Welp, sucks for the guys who forgot to delete their browser history!" Yang joked.

"Maybe, but Titans don't judge. Be a Titan." Sooyoung shrugged. "Say, what time is it?"

"It's 8:55…"

"WHAT?!" Weiss screamed. "Not this again! We're late, you dunce!"

"Well, shit. HURRY, TO THE QUEST GIVER!" Sooyoung yelled as she kicked the door open and bolted towards the Beacon Auditorium. Awed by her immense speed, RWBY ran as fast as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Beacon Auditorium was bustling with students of all years, mostly talking about why they were here or discussing about this apparently new student. On the main podium stood Professor Goodwitch, Captain Jack Cooper, wearing civilian clothes but having his jump kit and headmaster Ozpin.

"What's taking her so long? This is unlike the Lieutenant that I knew." Cooper wondered.

"Team RWBY has a tendency to arrive at the brink of tardiness." Goodwitch sighed. "It concerns me how they will hold on in the future."

"Two minutes until nine… I'm sure they will-" before Ozpin could finish, the auditorium's doors burst open and Sooyoung can running towards the podium. She double jumped into it and introduced herself to the faculty.

"Where's team RWBY?" Ozpin asked.

"Eh, didn't take shortcuts." Sooyoung shrugged. Just then, the four familiar girls came tumbling into the auditorium.

"No fair! She was using that jet pack thing!" Ruby whined.

"Ruby, you used your semblance!" Weiss scolded.

"Looks like everyone's here." Cooper shrugged.

"Indeed, should we, Glynda?" Ozpin asked his assistant, who nodded and walked toward the microphone.

"Good morning, and welcome back for your preparation for your Second Semester tomorrow. As you all know, you have received a message from the headmaster about a new student who will be arriving yesterday. Despite being admitted to Beacon ever since the first semester, she couldn't come that time due to personal issues. Now, she will be tested if she is worthy to attend this prestigious academy via a special form of Initiation." The blonde professor adjusted her glasses. "Would Miss Sooyoung Lim come up to the podium?"

"Uh… I'm already here?" Sooyoung quipped.

"Oh, sorry." Goodwitch cleared her throat. "Unlike how all of you have done your Initiation, Miss Lim's one will be different. Instead of being in the Emerald Forest, she will fight a randomly chosen Second-year team alone." That seemed to bustle the crowd as they began mumbling to each other.

"Is she serious?!"

"She looks like a first-year!"

"I think she's gonna be."

"Eh, she ded."

"SILENCE!" Goodwitch shouted, then it followed. "Thank you. Anyway, we will begin the randomization process now." She said and tapped her Scroll tablet. On the podium screen, various portrait pictures of student teams started to shuffle rapidly, as it seemed to slow down with each shuffle. Five seconds passed until the shuffling completely stopped to a picture of four students, one with chocolate brown haired girl and sunglasses, one giant teenager with a green outfit, a dark-skinned teenage boy with milky white eyes and a teenage girl with bunny ears. "It is decided then. Miss Lim, your opponents will be team CFVY. Team, prepare for combat. With that, a group of four among the Second-years left the auditorium. While everyone was waiting, Sooyoung jumped down from the podium and walked to team RWBY and JNPR.

"You guys wanted to see how Pilots fight?" She whispered.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Nora whispered back with cheer.

"Great! I'll show you what happens if a bunch of silver leagues fight a platinum!"

"I thought you said that you were a grandmaster?" Yang jokingly asked.

"Eh, that's when my dad's around." Sooyoung then saw team CFVY entering the auditorium. "Gotta go! Bye!" She climbed back on the podium.

"Good luck!" Blake and Pyrrha cheered.

"Keep your eye on your enemies!" Weiss added.

"Break their legs!" Nora cheered. Sooyoung giggled and have them a two-finger salute. She then looked at team CFVY that had just came onto the podium then to the screen.

 **Coco Adel: 1732/1732 (100%)**

 **Fox Alistair: 1443/1443 (100%)**

 **Velvet Scarlatina: 1215/1215 (100%)**

 **Yatsuhashi Daichi: 4127/4127 (100%)**

 **Sooyoung Lim: 1798/1798 (100%)**

"So that's their and my Aura? What is this, a arena match?" Sooyoung scoffed.

"Well, miss Initiation." The chocolate-hair, known as Coco, lowered her sunglasses and stared at the Pilot. "I'll have to say, your sense of fashion is… terrible, to be honest."

"Nah, I don't care about it. People called me a fashion terrorist back home." The Pilot shrugged, then turned to Yatsuhashi. "Wow, a real tanker! I wonder how much damage you can absorb… unless you guys have a healer." She shrugged.

"Uh… what?" The giant teen asked.

"...and…" Sooyoung looked at Velvet. "BUNNY EARS!?"

"Do you have a problem with Faunus?" Coco glared.

"No… I mean…" Sooyoung started to blush. "I mean, I- I… SHE'S SO CUTE!" She squealed.

"Th-thank you?" Velvet sheepishly thanked.

"So, four against one. Sounds easy enough." The chocolate girl sighed. "Well, you worked hard to get to Beacon, let's see it."

"Sure! Remember though…"

"Begin spar." Goodwitch said as the lights dimmed around the observers.

 **(OST- Yin Yang by USS)**

"...I'm the final boss." Everyone sprang into action. Fox and Yatsuhashi dashed towards the Pilot, ready to strike. However, just before they could reach her, Sooyoung fired a grappling hook from her right wrist towards the other side of the podium and flew towards the hook, confusing F and Y of CFVY.

"Impressive." Coco smirked as her purse suddenly configured into a minigun.

"Ooo, you're a nuker?! That's fun!" Sooyoung cheered as she picked up a firestar grenade and threw it at the two boys. The thermite device flared to life and spewed hot sparks everywhere, burning and dropping Fox and Yatsuhashi's aura. Sooyoung, while running against the wall and evading Coco's minigun bulletstorm, pulled out her Volt and fired at the chocolate fashion maniac with blue energy bolts. She turned around to find the firestar that she had thrown earlier expended.

 **Coco Adel: 1321/1732**

 **Fox Alistair: 963/1443**

 **Velvet Scarlatina: 1215/1215**

 **Yatsuhashi Daichi: 3611/4127**

 **Sooyoung Lim: 1798/1798**

Sooyoung then jumped back to the ground and charged at Fox while ducking and weaving through oncoming bullets. Seeing the dark-skinned boy prepare for combat, Sooyoung leapt towards him and landed a flying kick.

Unlike what everyone except Captain Cooper expected, which was Fox simply being knocked back, his body flew back. Fox stood back up, but was met with a fury of martial art chops, punches and kicks. Whenever he tried fighting back, Sooyoung easily blocked them all and sent a spinning kick to him.

 **Fox Alistair: 172/1443**

"Fox Alistair is eliminated!" Goodwitch announced.

"Alright, one down!" Sooyoung cheered as she fired her energy SMG at Coco, forcing her to fold her minigun back and evade the hail of plasma. Suddenly, Coco felt something latch onto her. The last thing she saw until a kick on her gut was a grappling hook attached to her belt and Sooyoung reeling in towards her. Coco was sent flying until another grapple caught her and slammed her into the ground.

"Nuker suppressed!" Sooyoung said as she pointed Volt at Coco who was standing up. Before she could do anything, the Pilot shot her multiple times, dropping her Aura below combat level.

"Coco Adel is eliminated." Goodwitch said.

"Now, the tanker and…" Sooyoung paused when she turned from Yatsuhashi to Velvet. "...cutie?" But before she could continue, the tall teen was already in front of her and was about to strike the ground with his giant sword. Just before impact, Sooyoung used her jump pack to get out of its way and double jumped to a wall. The sword smashed the ground, leaving a large crater behind.

"Alright, you want to heat up?" Sooyoung asked on the wall as she prepared another firestar. Seeing it, Velvet and Yatsuhashi started to split up. "Just kidding!" She joked as she jumped down and slid on her knees. She fired Volt at the tall teen until she slid right between his legs. Sooyoung then threw her firestar…

...Right on his crotch.

The burning thermite scorched the ground around the teen as he wailed in pain in futile attempt to get the grenade off as it quickly cut his aura down. When the effects went away with Yatsuhashi preparing to strike, he swung the blade at his adversary, but the Pilot ducked under the swinging blade and continued to barrage him with energy bolts. To add insult to injury, Sooyoung punched him on the back, sending him to the ground.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi is eliminated." Goodwitch said, impressed.

"Tanker down! Now-" Sooyoung was suddenly cut off by a grapple kick to her face, sending her to a wall. When she stood up, she didn't expect what she was seeing.

Velvet had a holographic version of Sooyoung's Volt, Grappling hook and her Jump kit.

"That's a really cool skill! How much mana does it take?" The Pilot panted, but Velvet didn't respond, only to jump onto a wall and run on it. "Aww, I wanted to learn… Okay, then!" Sooyoung pouted as she grappled onto a wall and reeled herself in. The two girls shared fire of energy bolts while running on the walls, attempting to hit each other. However, they both dodged each other's shots.

"Go get her, Sooyoung!" The Pilot heard Ruby cheer, followed by seven familiar cheers from the rest of her team and JNPR. She then saw Velvet jump to the ground. Smirking, Sooyoung jumped towards her and successfully landed a flying kick, sending the unfortunate rabbit Faunus rolling backwards. When she got up, the two girls charged at each other and everything ended up in a martial arts fight. Punches, chops, blocks, kicks, sweeps, jumps…

The fight seemed to be even until when Velvet sent a punch, Sooyoung caught it to the Bunny Faunus' surprise and twisted it. Wincing in pain, the Pilot placed the suppressed arm on Velvet's back and slammed her face-first on the ground.

"You surrender?" Was all Sooyoung asked. As pain continued, Velvet cried.  
"I do! I do!" The Faunus cried.

"Velvet Scarlatina is eliminated by forfeit." Goodwitch nodded. "Initiate Sooyoung Lim wins." With that, Sooyoung let go of Velvet. Seeing her hyperventilate, the Pilot sat down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah…" Velvet replied as she massaged her arm and her ears drooped.

"You fought really well. Was that your Semblance?"

"Yeah. I can… mimic other people's weapons and use them."

"That sounds cool! too bad I can't learn it though." Sooyoung gave a warming smile. "You're so adorable with those ears, you know that?"

"Th-thank you." Velvet blushed.

"I've never seen a Faunus before, so please understand." Sooyoung said as she helped the girl up. She turned around to see Coco glaring at her.

"Well, you don't seem like a pushover like I thought." The chocolate girl pointed.

"Thanks! Nice minigun, though! Do you say YATATATATATATA while you do it?" This made Coco confused. "It's something from a game I play."

"Oh. You still need to upgrade your fashion though, girl." Coco then handed the Pilot a small piece of paper. "Call me, then we'll see what you'll look good in."

"Uh… thanks?" Sooyoung replied as Team CFVY walked out from the podium. It was then Ozpin, Goodwitch and Cooper walked up the podium.

"Good job, lieutenant." Cooper smirked with pride. "Reminds you of those sim trainings?"

"Yeah, it does! Only it feels like a real battle." Sooyoung replied. She was about to say more, but was cut off by Ozpin.  
"Firstly, I would like to congratulate Miss Sooyoung Lim for passing her Initiation with flying colors. I say that it was impressive, especially for a soon-to-be first year defeating a team of Second Years. Now, while you were fighting, we have already decided what team you will be in. Whichever team that you will end up in will be the first in Beacon's history to be a five-member team." The headmaster said via microphone. The first years, seeing just how Sooyoung easily took down team CFVY, eagerly waited to hear which team would she be in.

"I want her in our team!"

"NO, SHE'S OURS!"

"NON-TEAM RWBY MEMBERS HAVE NO SAY!"

"We can break legs together!"

"Nora…"

"We have free pizza!" Sooyoung giggled at the sudden reputation she was receiving.

"Never knew that I would have fans in another universe." the young Pilot whispered to Cooper.

"Not now, Sooyoung. Too many people." Cooper grunted.

"However, it was already decided as soon as she stepped into our Academy, as she has already slept with one of the teams." Ozpin smirked.

"SHE'S GONNA BE IN OUR TEAM! HIP HIP HOORAY!" Ruby cheered with Yang while Weiss and Blake smiled in response. The rest of the First-years grunted, moaned and sighed in disappointment by the response.

"Indeed, Miss Sooyoung Lim will be staying with Team RWBY, thus being RWBY(S) from now on." Ozpin nodded. "Secondly, we have a new faculty member joining with us in the new semester. Mr. Cooper, if you would." In cue, Jack Cooper walked to the headmaster and stood formally. "This is Jack Cooper, the new Teacher's Assistant of Professor Goodwitch. He was a personal combat trainer back in Mistral, and an old friend of mine." Giving him a knowing look, Ozpin walked away from the microphone so that Cooper to walk to it.  
"Firstly, from just being a personal trainer, I am honored to be teaching so many… future warriors of Remnant. Although not many of you are fully prepared to combat the Creatures of Grimm, I intend to change that. I am willing to share my combat expertise with Professor Goodwitch. Thank you." The students applauded as Cooper gave a salute and walk away."

"As you all know, the second semester starts tomorrow. For today, feel free to relax, prepare for tomorrow and warm up with the new First-Year student. Assembly dismissed."

* * *

In a barren desert of Vacuo was a small burning asphalt road surrounded by nothing but sand, mirages and cacti. The radiance of the sun was so unwelcoming that the rocks seared in hatred and the local fauna hit away into the shade. Even the Creatures of Grimm disgusted the heat.

Ten trucks drove their way on the road. These trucks housed a red wolf insignia with three claw marks. After some driving, the lead truck skewed away from the road and onto the hot sand with the nine others following it. They continued to drive like so until they stopped in front of a massive wreckage that had fire licking on the burning metal and smoke rose from the openings. From each truck, twenty masked men dismounted and walked towards it to inspect.

"Yo, what the hell is this thing?" A man with deer antlers asked.

"No idea." Another with tusks shrugged.

The wreckage was a heap of metal of green, orange and white. For these people, it looked like a massive airship. What seemed like the bow had a strange emblem of a skull with an eyepatch. On the side of the emblem was the words: MCS NIGHTINGALE.

"What the hell is Nightingale?"

"Are you stupid? It's a name of a bird! I'm literally a nightingale Faunus!"

"Whoops. I can't distinguish bird species."

"Silence, brothers!" A large faunus with two giant machetes barked, and all two hundred men zipped it. "We are going inside. Boss told us that this thing fell from the skies. If it is Atlesian, it WILL help us in our crusade against the disgusting humans!" And they went in.

Searching through the broken halls was rather amusing for these men. There were occasional corpses here and there and broken pipes as obstacles, but they went on. It wasn't until the large man's Scroll chimed.

"Speak." He said.

"Lieutenant sir, you're not gonna believe this! We're in this room called 'Titan Airlocks'." The man behind the Scroll said.

"I'll be there." The man said before placing his Scroll back in his pocket and walked away from a room with four large cylinders with green light glowing from them. He walked through the usual broken halls until he arrived at his destination.

"What is-" The lieutenant paused with awe at the sight. Inside were a dozen large mechs of different shapes and similar sizes. On adjacent of each of them were large rifles and what seemed like ammunition. He had heard of the Atlesian news about a new heavy assault mech soon to be introduced to the public, but… this seemed different. It was as if Atlas did not make it at all.

"What should we do, sir? This looks amazing!" The man who called the lieutenant asked. He simply smirked.

"Call Adam or Sienna. I believe that we have found a key to our victory and freedom."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **DO YOU SEE THE TENSION AND THE SCENT OF WAR?! BECAUSE I DO!**

 **So, I would like to do some things that will alter the previous events of RWBY. I have decided to make the White Fang in this crossover stronger than how it is in the anime. I am thinking about giving the WF some stolen Atlesian Cruisers and... I'll think more about it late based on you guys' opinions.**

 **Events of Volume 2 in the next chapter! Please review as it contributes to my morales!**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGaming011**


	4. Assistant

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY NOR TITANFALL 2 AS THEY ALL BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH AND RESPAWN ENTERTAINMENT.**

* * *

Sterling overlooked the construction of the outpost in Emerald Forest via live footage. The MCS Ulsan was currently hovering above Emerald Forest while the two remaining frigates, the Progenitor and Interdictor, held in low orbit. The Cosmos-class battleship had sent more MRVNs via Crow dropships to repair the damaged frigates so that they are in optimal strength to jump between planets.

He swept through the tactical console interfaces and stopped at the stellar map. The map showed the star at the center along with five planets orbiting around it. The fourth planet was marked with a label that said 'Remnant-d', the current planet they were on. The one closest to the sun, currently named 'Remnant-a', was a small silvery planet but one side was being ablated by the star. The second, 'Remnant-b', was a small planet the size of Earth's moon along with color. It housed a large crater that made the planet resemble the Death Star from the Star Wars franchise, but the most interesting thing about Remnant-b was that scans detected large traces of Helium-3, an isotope used for nuclear fusion. 'Remnant-c' was interestingly a terrestrial planet just like Harmony and Earth, but it had a retrograde orbit and most of its geography was a desert with small seas of water. 'Remnant-e' was a blue gas giant with rings, seen to have violent storms based on the cloud movements. Approximately three major satellites were confirmed to exist with the closest one housing oxygen and presumably low temperature-adapted life.

If the frigates are repaired and the Ulsan leaves Remnant, research, colonization and resource mining may begin soon.

As the first cache of Dust arrived aboard the MCS Ulsan, scientists aboard the ship have been researching its properties. All tests have concluded that they become inert in vacuum and convert into their respective named element with 100% efficiency. The people of Remnant have been using these conversions to produce energy.

However, if the first conclusion is the case, Dust is almost completely useless to the Militia. Sterling concluded that they would have to send prospectors to search for viable resources for fuel, especially the special fuel needed to power jump drives. Thus, building extraterrestrial refineries is mandatory.

'Why do I feel like the IMC? This is weird.' Sterling thought as an officer approached him.

"Commodore sir." The officer called, making the said commodore turn around. She handed him a box. Sterling opened it to reveal a single data knife.

"I suppose that it's the upgraded one to fit Remnant's computers?" Sterling asked.

"Yes, sir. We have four built on standby. They have been successfully tested multiple times."

"Good. Get The Last Resort to have two of them delivered to Beacon Academy. Captain Cooper and Lieutenant Lim will need them for future uses. Tell them to take that Bullhead in Hangar 3."

"Yes, sir." The officer saluted before walking out of the bridge.

"Now that's dealt with…" Sterling said to himself as he looked back at his tactical console. "Let's see what this Schnee Dust Company does…" But before the commodore could continue his musing, the tactical console showed a live feed of a footman who was stationed at the outpost construction site.

"Commodore, we have a large number of Grimm approaching the construction site!" The soldier said.

"What's the calculated strength?"

"Visual scans confirm five dozen of wolf-Grimm and two scorpion-Grimm!"

"Beowolves and Deathstalkers…" Sterling hummed as he remembered the names of the Grimm from Ozpin and Qrow.

"We can take on the wolves but I don't think we can do anything about the scorpio- Hey what the hell?!"

"What's going on? Report!" Sterling sweatdropped at the sudden interruption.

"Sir, we have a Legion and a Ronin charging at the Grimm!"

"Wha- oh for fuck's sake…" The commodore facepalmed. Since Cooper and Lim were in Beacon, of course they would be The Last Resort.

Well, it's not the first time they fought without authorization.

"Giovanni, assist those Titans."

"Roger that." The soldier replied before cutting off the feed. Sterling observed the skirmish via live footage from Ulsan's keel-mounted cameras. While the grunts were spraying assault rifle bullets and energy bolts at the Beowolves, the Legion and Ronin controlled by Droz and Davis were cutting through them either with 30mm Predator Cannon shots, leadwall shotgun pellets and broadsword.

"Woo, Droz! D'ya think PETA's gonna be piss-mad at us after this?" Davis's voice sounded as his Ronin sliced open a Beowolf's chest.

"I dunno, Davis! they're technically not animals, right?" Droz asked back as he continued firing his primary weapon, which shredded multiple Grimm at the time. At cue, the two Deathstalkers shrieked in pure hatred and charged at the two Titans.

"Davis, we have the big bosses coming our way!"

"Really? Heh, just like Lieutenant Lim says: Mini-boss time! WOOHOO!" Davis cheered as his Ronin readied its leadwall shotgun and entered phase dimension. After a short while and a confused Deathstalker in the process, the Ronin returned to reality right behind the Grimm and opened fire its shotgun. However, the pellets only made small cracks on the Deathstalker's carapace or simply ricochet away, making the Grimm look at the Titan and use its pincers to shield itself.

"Oh, you wanna use your hands to block that? Nice try!" Davis gloated as he fired another leadwall before reloading.

"They're called pincers, Davis!" Droz replied as his Legion fired a charged shot at the other Deathstalker, knocking the oversized scorpion back.

"Hey, do I look like Bill Nye the Science Guy? No sir!" The enthusiastic Pilot mercenary shook his head. The Deathstalker struck Davis's Ronin, sending it back a few meters. He used the broadsword to stabilize his Titan. "Oh, so you wanna fight? You've just called pest control!" Davis yelled as his Ronin charged at the Deathstalker. Just before the Grimm struck the Titan, the Ronin's broadsword severed it. While the vile creature screeched in pain, the Titan struck vertically, severing the three left legs of the Deathstalker. A low horizontal swipe flipped the Grimm so that its belly faced the sky. "Now for the piece de resistance! Suck it, Master Chef!" Davis cheered as he impaled his Titan's sword at the Deathstalker's helpless form's thorax, decapitating it.

"You done, Davis?" Droz asked as he lifted his Deathstalker prey with his Legion's Predator Cannon and started shooting until its carapace gave and the helpless Grimm stabbed by the barrels. Droz then threw the evaporating corpse away.

"Can't do any better than that!"

"Why of course we can, Davis!"

"That's how the 6-4 does it!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that we're not part of the 6-4 anymore?" Droz sighed and his Titan involuntarily facepalmed.

"6-4-ever more, Droz! You know it!" Just as the conversation lasted, Commodore Sterling called via radio.

"The Last Resort, I need you two for… a delivery." Sterling said.

* * *

"-And I, the magnificent and super-awesome leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, welcome you to the base of operations of our team!" Ruby chirped as she dramatically showed Sooyoung the way to the dorms, which the Pilot had already slept in last night. It had been two hours since Sooyoung's successful Initiation and she had been walking around with RWBY and JNPR and Cooper to see what Beacon had in store. Exhausted, they returned to their rooms to prepare for school tomorrow.

"New guild subscription complete!" Sooyoung cheered as she entered while adjusting her scarf. "I'll be honest, it's pretty stuffed in my uniform."

"Then why not change? We're all girls here after all." Yang suggested. However, Sooyoung started to feel nervous of that idea. Something just told her that nobody will like what was on her body now. Would they judge? What would they say?"

"Pilot, I'm detecting significant amounts of cortisol secreting in your body." JS said via her phone speaker.

"It- it's nothing. I'll just use the bath-"

 **SLAM!**

Weiss had just entered the bathroom and locked the door, making the Pilot's only chance of 'escape' useless.

'What do I do?' Sooyoung panicked in her mind. She did her all to hide it, but her emotions betrayed her as Ruby, Blake and Yang noticed it.

"...Is there something wrong?" Blake asked.

"N-no! It's nothing." The Pilot assured.  
"Then we won't mind you changing right now!" Yang shrugged.

"It's just that…" That did it. Sooyoung thought for a while. Here she is in another planet, for the first time in four years, she will make friends that were her age. Real friends, just like how teenagers live, not a child soldier. She can't just hide stuff from them. She needed to gain their trust. She would move further away from them should she remain this way.

She steeled herself. She made her decision.

"Guys, if you want to be my friend… there's something that you need to know about me." Sooyoung sighed.

"Is it why you're hesitating about stripping in front of us?" Blake asked.

"Well, yeah. Do you guys trust me about this?"

"Of course! We're a team! We all trust each other!" Ruby chirped.

"You can count on us!" Yang added.

"I also have to show something to you since your in our team." Blake shrugged. Just then, the bathroom door opened, revealing Weiss.  
"Oh? What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Sooyoung was asking if we trust her." Blake filled in for her.

"Why, you're in our team! Of course we have to trust each other! What is it?" Seeing that as a confirmation, Sooyoung slowly, but carefully removed her garments one by one, starting from her scarf, jump kit, armor, and finally uniform until all that was left were her tank tops and pants. Normally, this wouldn't be much.

However, what shocked RWBY was the fact that her right arm… was prosthetic.

"Wh-what happened?" Ruby asked. Sooyoung sighed as she rolled the sleeve of her right leg, also revealing prosthetics, increasing the shock factor.

"Remember how I was taken by the IMC when I was fourteen?" Sooyoung asked, which RWBY nodded. "A grenade exploded on my right side. I thought I would be free, but those bastards forcefully put prosthetics to make me fight." The Pilot's voice became saddened along with her face as a single tear dropped to the floor.  
"I'm… I'm so sorry to hear that." Weiss stuttered. Sooyoung only looked up and gave a sad but warming smile.  
"From what I saw in the TV in the Frontier, I'm like stereotyped as half-Simulacrums or OP mobs. They think that I can't do normal bodily functions."

"What's a Simulacrum?" Ruby asked.

"Simulacrums are digital copies of a person's memories and personality. They're like cyborgs, you know?"

"Are Simulacrums discriminated?" Blake asked.

"No, but some people just consider us as Spectre combat androids…"

"But you're a human! You have skin, you have eyes, you breathe… You're no robot!" Yang said.

"I know." Sooyoung sniffed. "I'm just so glad that you accepted me as who I am."

"Aww, let's give her a hug!" Ruby chirped. In cue, the four girls of her team gathered around the Pilot and warmly embraced her, who returned the hug.

"Are you happy with fighting for the Militia?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, they're much better than the IMC and actually care for my wellbeing. I became a Pilot to make sure nobody would become like me." Wiping her tears, Sooyoung let out a giggle of content. "You told me that you need to show something?" She asked Blake. "What is it? It is a rare loot?"

"No, it's… I think it's best to just show you." The raven-haired girl hesitated as she reached for her bow on her head and pulled it off. What Sooyoung didn't expect were…

CAT EARS?!

"...so you're a faunus?" The Pilot asked.

"Y-yes… I know you've never seen one-" Blake was interrupted by a sudden squeal of delight. While everyone expected Ruby, they didn't expect Sooyoung to bolt towards Blake and started touching her ears as if it was a real cat's ears.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING CUTE OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHY ARE ALL THE FAUNUS SO CUTE IS THIS PLANET HEAVEN?!" Sooyoung screamed as she now started to massage the animal ears. "Do you even know how _weak_ I am to cute animals ears?! You're gonna be the death of me!" She cooed.

"Um... " Blake stuttered. She turned to her teammates for help but all she received were giggles and awws from them.

"Of course you're my friend! You and Ruby are in my cutie books!" Sooyoung continued to coo and release Blake. She skipped to her bags and picked up a familiar blue cylindrical packet and skipped back. "Here, sign of friendship!"

"...Oreos?" Blake asked, looking at the packet.

"Aren't those the marvelous cookies that you gave Ruby in you shi-"

"OREOSOHMYGODTHEYWERESODELICIOUSGIMMEGIMMEGIMME" Ruby interrupted Weiss as she attempted to snatch the packet from the cat faunus.

"Um… Ruby?" Yang tried to ask while her sister and her teammate started fighting for the packet. Just as the fight escalated and Sooyoung started to laugh, the door knocked.

" _Droz and Davis's special delivery services!"_ A familiar voice muffled behind.

" _Your rare sexy delivery boys giving you your stuff!"_ Another familiar voice added. " _Wait, why is your name first?"_

" _You agreed to it when we made the group!"_

" _Oh, shut up!"_

"Um… should we open it?" Weiss asked.

"Pilot, Commodore Sterling has ordered The Last Resort to deliver you a parcel. I recommend opening the door." JS said via phone.

"Alright, cuties! I'll give you another. I have like… a shit ton of them in my premium inventory! Time to get my lootbox of today!" Sooyoung happily sighed before opening the door. The outside revealed two familiar mercenaries with one holding a rather futuristic-looking box.

"Hey, lieutenant!" Davis waved. Droz, however, saluted.

"Um… Mr. Droz, you know that I'm technically not a soldier during weekdays, right?" Sooyoung asked.

"Well, you're still a Pilot lieutenant in my eyes." Droz shrugged.

"Ah, come on Droz! What's wrong with a little R&R?" Davis asked.

"Um… what brings you here?" Weiss asked from behind.

"We, miss Princess, are here to deliver a parcel under the commodore's orders!"

"What is it?" The young Pilot asked.

"Oh, it's your data knife and… school uniforms." Droz answered.

"Eew, UNIFORMS!" Davis bleached in disgust.

"You're wearing one, Davis…"

Just then, the door behind The Last Resort swung open, revealing a familiar orange-haired girl. Davis seemed to act enthusiastic as Nora as he turned around.

"Well looky here, Miss Awesome!" The curve-X Pilot yelled with happiness.

"MR. AWESOME DAVIS!" Nora cheered and gave the mercenary a high five. As the two started to converse, Droz handed Sooyoung the box with the rest of RWBY staring at it.

"It's the data knife that the commodore upgraded. Should have no problem hacking to this planet's computers." Droz said. "The combination is 0420. We gave Captain Cooper his too. Have a nice day."

"You too! Thanks for the rare drop!" Sooyoung smiled as she waved the mercenary goodbye.

"Davis, let's go."

"Aw, come on Droz! I was in a middle of a friendship bond making!" Davis complained.

"Yeah! I wanna join the cool kids!" Nora cheered, but Ren intervened by pulling her back into their dorm.

"Sorry, sirs. She's like this when she doesn't eat pancakes." The magenta boy apologized.

"No need, bo- Did you just say pancakes?" Davis asked. "THEY'RE MY FAVORITE GRUB!"

"Alright, that's enough Davis. Let's go." Droz sighed as he grabbed Davis's scarf and dragged him across the corridors while the other mercenary cried in comedic plea.

"Such weird merchants…" Sooyoung sighed as she closed the dorm door.

"Come on, let's open it! I wanna see it I wanna see it!" Ruby chirped as she nibbled on an Oreo.

"Okay, 귀염둥이 (cutie)!" The Pilot replied as she placed the box on one of the desks and entered the combination. With a depressurizing hiss, the box clicked open, revealing a familiar knife with a circular holographic screen and a few buttons surrounded with styrofoam.

"...Interesting." Weiss commented as Sooyoung picked the data knife up and twirled it around her fingers.

"We should test it out. Yang, can you bring her your Scroll?" Blake asked. However, Yang didn't seem to like the fact that her personal device was going to be used as a test subject.

"Wh-why? Why not Weiss?" Yang stuttered, trying her best to not have rosy cheeks.

"Because, Yang Xiao Long, my Scroll has quite amount of SDC documents that I keep." The heiress pointed.

"I don't have a passcode." Ruby shrugged.  
"The last time I saw you using your Scroll, you had like eight security measures." Blake pointed out. Sooyoung looked at the four girls individually. Seeing that the blonde girl was becoming more nervous, the Pilot's smile started to become mischievous.

"My scans indicate that huntress-in-training Yang Xiao Long has a surge of adrenaline and decrease of serotonin. Hypothesis states that Yang is facing anxiety." JS spoke, finally putting the nail in the coffin.

"Ugh, fine. Only if she is the only one who's gonna look!" Yang surrendered her Scroll. "And FYI, I have twelve security stuff."

"No problemo, I'll hack the planet!" Sooyoung shrugged as she took the device and pressed a button on her knife. She placed the blade tip in the charging port and the circular holographic screens started to move. After a few seconds, the Scroll's screen flared to life. Instead of the security measures such as passwords or fingerprint scans, which the knife bypassed without any difficulty, Sooyoung was greeted by…

Housing an extremely heavy blush, Sooyoung quickly closed the Scroll and handed it to Yang.

"You saw nothing, okay?" Yang jokingly glared at the embarrassed Pilot while being embarrassed herself.

"... all I want to ask… is why the hell was that katana so long?" Sooyoung asked, leaving Ruby clueless as the older teammates blushed and scolded the Pilot and blonde.

* * *

"First day of the semester's tomorrow…" Cooper said to himself as he peeked at his phone's clock. After his adopted daughter's initiation, Jack had returned to his dorm and sunk himself into the numerous documents, notes and books he had gathered with the help of other faculty members. He understood the basics of the history of Remnant and the anatomy of the well-known species of Grimm thanks to BT. Right now he was looking through the student databases of Beacon so that he could use it for his first class tomorrow.

"BT, can you act as a secret assistant for me tomorrow? I… don't know if I can teach multiple people" Cooper asked via phone.

"Copy that, Jack. You have taught Lieutenant Lim personally. Thus, I hypothesize that you will have no problem teaching multiple subjects, excepting a few deviations." BT assured.

"Well, thanks BT." The Pilot sighed. He looked at the window. It was dark. The dark indigo of the night sky was dotted with stars and the broken moon. While many consider it as beautiful, Jack felt disturbed…

'Typhon…' the captain thought.

"BT, what's up down there in the construction site?"

"The outpost is nearing its finishing stage. There was one large Grimm incursion 7 hours 13 minutes ago. However, the Militia forces along with The Last Resort were able to fend them off without difficulty an casualties."

"That's good." Cooper grinned. As he was researching about this planet, he couldn't help but to feel bad for the people who live there. Being in the verge of extinction, hostile fauna prowling the planet with the mindset of exterminating any sentient being, being discriminated just for having non-human appendages…

How would it feel?

"Pilot, you're awake." BT's voice cut Cooper.

"Wha-?" The Pilot stuttered as he quickly got back up on his seat. The room seemed… too bright to be…

"Cooper, you have been asleep from 2351 hours to 0742 hours." BT said.

"I… slept?"

"Affirmative, Jack. It is rather unusual for you to be startled about it."

"No, it's just… I didn't know I slept on the damn desk."

"I advise you to prepare for your class."

"Right…" Cooper rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ugh, this is so booooooring…" Sooyoung quietly groaned as her first class progressed. It was Grimm Studies held by Professor Peter Port, or as Sooyoung and Ruby decided, Professor PP. She thought that in her words: 'Learn the mob's weakness so I can farm EXP easier'. However, all she was listening to was the professor's ramblings about his overglorified past. Every time the story ended, he would end up with a inspirational quote.

This was the third time.

"...that was twelve years ago, when I, the brave handsome huntsman I was. I valiantly charged into a horde of Beringels with my trusty weapon and spread my wings of valor!" Port proudly boomed.

"...and the winged Hussars arrived." Sooyoung mumbled.

"What's that?" Yang whispered.

"Oh, some horseback soldiers from a game I played…"

"Ah-hem." Port cleared his throat. "...So, I slid like a snake I was and hit the dreaded creature's carapace on its stomach. Taking aim, I shot the exposed flesh and sent the Beringel back to where it came from: HELL! Ha ha!"

"That's the fourth one." Weiss said, scribbling down notes.

"Why the fuck are you writing the story down? This guy was like… those story NPCs."

"Sooyoung, it's important to take notes on your studies." Weiss scolded.

"Of course, Hermione…" The Pilot grunted sarcastically.

"Now, who is willing to prove themselves as valorous huntsmen?" Port asked. "Perhaps, you, since you are new to our prestigious academy?" He pointed at Sooyoung, who rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine. As long as I get EXP, I'm in." Sooyoung replied as she stood up and left the classroom. She returned in her usual Pilot uniform, Volt and data knife. She was now wearing a single earphone on her left ear that was secretly connected to her phone in one of her magazine pouches. The Pilot walked to the classroom podium and faced the Professor.

"My, young lady, you look very combat ready!" The portly man approached Sooyoung. "You remind me of my younger days!"

"Do you mind if I yell 'Stranger Danger'?" Sooyoung asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"It's nothing." The Pilot shrugged. Nodding, Port walked to a large locked cage and held up his axe-blunderbuss combination.

"Go, Sooyoung!" Ruby cheered.

"Keep you eye on your enemy!" Weiss instructed.

"Are you ready?"

"...for stranger danger?" Sooyoung cocked her head, but the professor ignored her words.

"Begin!" Port enthusiastically shouted and broke the lock of the cage. From inside revealed a black primate with the signature skull mask and glowing red eyes.

"JS, mob database please." Sooyoung whispered.

"Scanning: Pilot, data provided by the headmaster suggest that this is a Beringel. Suggestion: aim for stomach." The Ion Titan replied through the earphone. Suddenly, the Grimm have a bellow of pure hatred and rage and started to run in all four limbs straight at Sooyoung.

"Gee, Donkey Kong…" the Pilot sighed as she threw a firestar at the primate, sticking it on its left hand. The Beringel roared in pain as it stopped its stampede and attempted to remove the burning grenade off of its hand as its flesh started to melt. Meanwhile, Sooyoung started to run on the wall and pepper the Grimm with Volt. When the firestar expired, the Beringel focused on its prey, who was now grappling on its back. Sooyoung held onto a horn-like bone and fired Volt at point black. With every hit, the Beringel's flesh melted. However, as the human carnage continued, the Grimm grabbed the Pilot and slammed her across the podium, with Volt clattering away from her.

Thank god for Aura, or she may have been dead as if being trampled by a Scorch Titan.

"Ho ho! Now what will you do without your weapon, eh?" Port enthusiastically questioned.

"Lim, exploiting the Grimm's weakness will make the fight easier. Aim for its belly." JS said.

"Right…" Sooyoung whispered. While she was fighting, she analyzed how the Grimm moved and attacked. It was as if it knew his weakness and was acting as if it was trying to defend its stomach.

If it wouldn't compromise it, she will have to make it do so.

The Pilot slowly stood up and glared at the Beringel like a predator stalking its prey. But in this case, both of them were predators. The Grimm slowly inched towards Sooyoung while growling.  
"What are you doing?! Shoot it!" Yang shouted.

"Come on, Sooyoung!" Ruby added. No use. Sooyoung simply stood still with a rather carefree look while her Volt was still on the ground as if it was yearning to be used.

But she didn't.

When the distance between the Pilot and the Grimm was less than five meters, the foul creature bellowed in hatred and just as Sooyoung anticipated…

...It raised its form, exposing the belly.

Taking the chance, Sooyoung grappled onto the Grimm's belly and reeled in. She kicked the Grimm, which unexpectedly, flew back and crashed on the ground back first. For the final blow, Sooyoung threw a firestar that impaled itself at the exposed belly. Instantly, the shuriken began spewing out hot thermite and the Beringel flailed and howled in pain until the thermite melted through the skin and started to liquify the organs. Once the shuriken expended its thermite, all that was left was an evaporating Grimm corpse. Sooyoung stared at the now disappeared corpse, then turned to the student observer, who were wide-eyed, and smiled.

"Ta-da!" She posed like a magician, breaking the ice.

"Bravo! Indeed we have the valor of a huntress right in our eyes! Such enthusiasm and bravery against the maws of death! Ha, just like my handsome young days…" Port applauded just before the bell rang. "Class dismissed. Your assignment is to hand me a two-page essay about how a Beringel fights! Class dismissed. Stay vigilant!" All students were gone by the time the professor finished.

"Ugh, 개새끼 (Son of a bitch)..." Sooyoung groaned as she slumped onto the wall.

"Sooyoung, that was awesome!" Ruby chirped. "You literally kicked a Beringel and it flew away!"

"I remember you saying that Pilots are strong, but… how is it that you are able to make a large Grimm fly?" Weiss asked.  
"Pilots are trained to kill a man with a single punch…" Sooyoung groaned. "What do we have next?"

"Um…." Blake went through her Scroll's time table. "Biology taught by Professor Penelope Peach."

Sooyoung only groaned out of frustration as she dragged herself towards her team.

* * *

"Are you ready, captain?" Goodwitch asked, but if fell to deaf ears. The blonde combat professor was watching the Militia Pilot nervously peer at his Scroll tablet. For her, it was as if she was seeing the past version of her just before her admission examination of Beacon Academy when she was just a teenager. A part of her wanted to laugh, but the rest of her suppressed it. "Captain? Mr. Cooper?"

"Oh, hey." Cooper, startled, looked at Goodwitch. "Sorry, I'm not used to these… teaching environments."

"But didn't you say that you taught your daughter? Besides, you've already passed through two classes today."  
"But that was military training! Strict… gah, I just don't know." The Pilot shaked his head. "This is a university for God's sake. I'm pretty sure Ozpin would sack me if he found out that I'll be acting like a drill sergeant to the students. Besides, you don't know how nervous I was just an hour ago."

"Didn't you receive training from your superiors? I suggest that you should be inspired by them."

"Well…" Cooper hesitated. What he was about to say was a piece of his past, especially when it took place in where it all started…

...and where hell almost broke loose.  
"...I wasn't supposed to receive Pilot training as I was a simple rifleman. Captain Tai Lastimosa, an elite Militia Pilot, personally taught me behind my superiors' eyes. I became a Pilot only after he… he died in battle. He gave me Acting Pilot of BT-7274 just before he… left." Cooper sighed with sadness drenched in his words.

"I'm… sorry to hear that." Goodwitch said in sympathy.

"No, it's fine." The Pilot Captain assured as a memory started to flow into his mind once again.

" _BT… transfer authorization to new Pilot… link… Bravo-Tango seven-two-seven-four…"_

" _Cooper, take my Titan… use my helmet and my jump kit… This is the real thing."_

" _Take… care of him…"_

"Pilot, I'm sensing a burst of serotonin in your body. Is there something wrong?" BT asked from the phone.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine, BT." Cooper smiled and assured his Titan.

"Also, I am detecting multiple heat signatures coming towards the doors."

"That would be the students." Goodwitch said. "I suggest you hide your… phone." She said, trying to remember what the alien device was called.

"Right." Cooper nodded before he plugged his phone with an earphone and stuck one earbud on his left ear. Just then, the doors swung open and a swarm of students came flowing in as if it was a large body of water. As everyone settled in and sat on their chairs, Goodwitch instructed the students to be silent.

From what the blonde professor has provided, Cooper was going to be teaching First-Years.  
"Welcome back to the second semester of your time in Beacon Academy. Today, we will assess what you all have learned in the last semester via combat. We all know that the Vytal Festival will begin at the month of April, so for those who wish to represent the Kingdom of Vale must prepare to make our Kingdom proud." Goodwitch introduced. Cooper only stared at the students, who occasionally stared back at him with curious looks. He was used to these looks, especially when he came across citizens back in the Frontier with BT on his side.

What would happen if that same thing happened to Remnant?

"-Professor Cooper will observe your combat and see what you can improve on." Goodwitch concluded as Cooper was musing with himself. As all eyes diverted to him, he looked nervous.

"BT, what did she say?" He whispered.

"Professor Goodwitch has said that you are to assess each volunteering team's combat." BT said via earphone.

"Thanks." The Pilot whispered, then nodded to Goodwitch. Then, a hand raised among the students.

"Professor Cooper, how will you assess us?" The student asked.

"Just like in the tournament, you all will be fighting in fours, twos and eventually one-on-ones." Cooper replied, recalling what he had learnt from the books last night. "Miss Goodwitch will randomize the combatants."

"Yes." Goodwitch nodded as she tapped on some interfaces on her Scroll. The podium screen flared to life and began randomizing until the frame stopped at eight pictures. "Teams JNPR and AMRT, prepare for combat." With that, the eight students left the room and returned with their combat attire and weapons. As they fought, Cooper covertly recorded the fight with his hidden phone and jotted down notes with Goodwitch.

This continued until two four-man fights, two two-man fights and a single. So far, Cooper has been able to record the fights and see how each student's combat tactics were. He would review this data with BT after all the classes.

Thank god for advanced AIs.

"Aurora Venkel of team ARRA wins." The blonde professor said as the said student struck her sniper/lance against Donald Vermilion. While Goodwitch was speaking, Cooper noticed a group of four students who seemed to be gathering around a praying mantis Faunus boy. He decided to observe those four. He had to do his 'part-time job', after all.

"Mr. Vermilion, you have distracted yourself by reloading your weapon for far too long. You must learn to stay mobile even when you replenish your expended ammunition." The blonde professor said to the defeated boy. Cooper nodded. Just like what she had said, if there was one important rule of a Pilot, it is to NEVER STOP MOVING. Run and gun. Have the accuracy of an eagle's eye. Reload while running. Judging by these, the Pilot Captain concluded that most of these students will be easily dispatched by only a half a dozen Pilots.

However, he noticed among the four boys he had been observing, they were uncomfortably touching the Faunus student. When he resisted, they harassed him more.

Cooper couldn't stand the sight. While he fought in the Frontier as a rifleman and a Pilot, he saw the IMC perform disgusting activities on people who were living their lives until the Corporation's annexations.

He decided to intervene.

"Miss Goodwitch, who are those four students?" He asked/whispered Goodwitch. He was given a sigh.

"Those four are team CRDL. They have been causing trouble to the Faunus students ever since they came to the Academy. Even though we gave them punishments, they wouldn't stop."

"Is that so?" Cooper asked. Just before Goodwitch to scold the four, the Pilot stopped her.

"I believe that I may need to go military on this. I have fought against those kinds of people for years."

"Are you sure?"

"They must know what it takes to protect people." With that, Cooper walked to the center and raised his voice as loud and authoritative he could be.

"TEAM CRDL, UP AND CENTER IMMEDIATELY!" He barked.

"Who, us?" The leader, Cardin Winchester asked.

"Who else could it be, Mr. Winchester?"

"Nah, we were just playing with this guy." The green Mohawk boy, Russell Thrush, snickered. This seemed to add fuel to the fire.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Cooper barked.

"Fine, jeez." Cardin sighed as the four walked up to the podium.

"Team CRDL, while the contestants were fighting, I have been observing your actions. I find your bullying quite disgusting. This stops today."

"We weren't-" but before Dove could finish, the Pilot approached him threateningly as if he was a drill sergeant.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SPEAK!" Cooper bellowed. "As I have said, this ends now. You all are here to train as Remnant's future warriors and protect the innocent from the Grimm. Looking at you four, I don't think humanity would last long… especially for people with YOUR kind of attitude." He turned to Goodwitch, who seemed to give him a knowing nod. "Your leader is to fight me for the last skirmish." That seemed to cause quite a commotion as the other students started to mumble to each other.

"Silence, please!" Goodwitch ordered. Silence followed.

"If you win me, or at least drain my Aura by 75 percent, I'll let you go free. However, if you lose… I'll think of a punishment." Cooper said. Hearing the last part, Cardin only snickered.

"Sure, teach. I'll show you why team CRDL is the one to rule this entire academy." The bully boasted. Cooper remained unimpressed. Just how… dense is this boy?

"Keep in mind Mr. Winchester that I am trained to kill a man with a single punch. You've been warned." The Pilot warned while he swore that he heard 'just like what I told you guys!' From his daughter and paled faces from the observing students. With that, the podium screen flared once again, portraying Cooper and Cardin's Aura.

"Are you two ready?" Goodwitch asked, which both Cardin and Cooper nodded. The teen prepared his red-beaded mace as the Pilot pondered what weapon he should use.

His standard weapons were his R-201 assault rifle and the notorious MK-6 Smart Pistol. He almost never used his Smart Pistol as he considered it as an absolute emergency especially when he is surrounded. However, he wanted to end this battle quick and teach this kid a lesson about discrimination. Making his decision, he gave his rifle to Professor Goodwitch and pulled out his Smart Pistol.

"Prepare to lose." Cardin sneered, but Cooper kept calm and glared at his opponent as the buzzer sounded. The tall teen sprang into action as he charged to the TA with his mace high up in the air. Just before he could strike it in the ground, however, Cooper rolled sideways, letting the mace hit useless ground.

"You're too predictable." Cooper said as he jumped on a wall. As his jump kit pushed his feet on the wall, the Pilot ran on it as he pointed his pistol at Cardin, which its computer automatically locked onto the bully. He fired a few shots, all of them hitting their marks: His head.

Cardin was knocked back with a third of his Aura already gone. He swore that his weapon wasn't even aimed at him, but it still hit him. How was this possible?

"You said you wanted to prove yourself? Why are you stalling?" Cooper taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Cardin bellowed as he charged once again at the TA. Just before he could reach Cooper, the Pilot ran towards him and slid on his knees. He fired another batch of rounds at Cardin, dropping his Aura to less than half. As Cooper slid past, he reloaded his gun and ran on the wall once again, firing two more homing shots. For him, it was completely unfair. He was using the most hated weapon in both IMC and Militia against a teenager with biological shielding? Is this what seal clubbing was? When he jumped back down to the ground, Cooper engaged Cardin in a close combat skirmish. Cardin seemed to be the first to strike until his mace was once again evaded and was responded with a elbow to the back of his head. The bully rose up and after a roar of rage charged to the TA. Just before the mace could land, Cooper knocked the weapon away and sent a spinning kick, sending Cardin back a few meters.

"I'm giving you one chance to yield. If you do so, I'll consider giving a light punishment for your previous action." The Pilot said, aiming his Smart Pistol at Cardin.

"I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU HELL ITSEL-" Just before Cardin could finish, Cooper landed a fist at his face, sending him flying and shattering his Aura.

"Professor Jack Cooper wins." Goodwitch announced as the lights returned to the crowd. Sighing, he ordered the rest of team CRDL to drag their leader back to his seat as he walked to the center of the podium.

"We all know the rule: Racial discrimination is absolutely frowned upon and forbidden in this academy." The Pilot captain said out loud so that everyone in the auditorium/classroom could hear him. "You are all here to be huntsmen; people who are trained to protect the innocent from the Creatures of Grimm. But with such discriminating minds, we will be divided. We all know the saying about united we stand and divided we fall." Everyone nodded. "Humans or Faunus, we are all sentient being of Remnant. We are supposed to share this planet and survive together, or the Grimm will feed on our hatred between us and drive us to extinction." Another round of nods. "I hope that you all understand." With that, Cooper walked back to the side of the podium as the class bell rang.

"That's it for today, class. Remember your usual homework: to improve your combat." Glynda said. "Team CRDL, stay here for your detention-" But Cooper stopped him.

"Miss Goodwitch, in order to do the detention, I need Commodore Sterling's permission first. I'll try getting it ready by tomorrow." The Pilot said.

"...Very well." The blonde professor nodded after a short pause. "I shall inform you via Scroll tomorrow. you four are dismissed." With mumbles and grunts of disgust, team CRDL stomped out from the classroom. Glynda turned to Cooper. "So, what is this punishment that you think of?"

"Oh, if you're a private in the military, there's always that person." Cooper mischievously said. After some thinking, Glynda's face paled just by realizing what the captain was talking about.

* * *

"Damn, did you see that fight between the professor and Cardin?" Jaune asked his eight friends, who were walking back to the dorms after their final class, which was the combat class earlier.

"I'll be honest, that was a very one sided battle." Weiss nodded in response.

"Yeah! He didn't even get hit at all! Did you see that last punch? He went FLYING!" Ruby cheered, then turned to Sooyoung. "Why is your dad so cool?!" Sooyoung replied with a happy shrug.

"Well, I have to ask you a question." Pyrrha butted in. "If I remember correctly, Professor Cooper's pistol wasn't even properly aimed at Cardin at all. But they all hit him. How is that possible? Is that his newly unlocked Semblance?" It was then JS's voice popped from Sooyoung's uniform skirt pocket.

"Captain Jack Cooper was wielding the Mk-6 Smart Pistol. It is a sidearm which has advanced sensors and unique ammunition that lock onto and track its target, guaranteeing a 100% hit rate."

"In other words, CHEAT CODES!" Sooyoung threw her arms into the air, giving laughs from her friends.

"Renny, imagine all the EXPLOSIONS that I can hit with that!" Nora chirped to her magenta friend.

"Nora, pistols can't make explosions." Ren replied.

"Well, if you load it with high-explosive bullets, why not? Costs 320 gold." Sooyoung said.

"HA! I WIN, RENNY!" The explosive girl cheered.

"Please don't encourage her…" The magenta boy sighed.

"Do you have one, Sooyoung?" Blake asked.

"Smart Pistols are usually stored in a Titan's SERE kit. They are only used in emergency situations such as when the Pilot's Titan is destroyed." JS replied in behalf.

"SERE Kit?" Weiss asked.

"Survival, Evasion, Resistance, Escape Kit in abbreviated form. Each Kit contains the Titan's AI core, one Smart Pistol and one data knife to ensure the Pilot's survival in enemy territory."

"Then… Professor Cooper has that gun because…" Ruby hesitated to finish as Sooyoung's cheery mood slowly disappeared just by thinking about her adopted father's grim past…

"...Yeah. He lost BT… twice." was all Sooyoung said.

* * *

The burning wreckage was slowly being cleaned up by Bullhead skycranes. One by one, the large plates of metal were slowly removed from the main wreckage and fires were being sprayed with Ice Dust, suffocating them of oxygen. From ten trucks and two hundred Faunus stationed around this place, a hunted tents, forty Bullheads and two thousand masked Faunus patrolled the area despite the hot desert environment.

"MCS Nightingale…" A Faunus with orange and black-striped ears and tail mused as she stared at one of the undamaged sides of the wreckage's hull. "Indeed, this does not look like Atlesian technology."

"Yes, ma'am. The design of this thing is completely different from the Atlesian cruisers we have stolen." A owl Faunus with a lab coat replied.

"So this is a ship, hmm? Why, this is getting quite interesting." The woman nodded. "If Atlas didn't make it… who did?" She hummed to himself, then turned to the lab coat Faunus. "What did the scout team say that was the game changer?"

"They've said that twenty mechs were discovered inside the wreckage. None of them look like the mechs Atlas designed."

"Let us investigate, shall we? Something tells me that this indeed will be our key to victory."

"Of course, Miss Khan!" The scientist saluted before following his leader into the wreckage.

After some corridor weaving and ducking through rubble, the tiger Faunus and leader of the group arrived at the open bulkhead with the label 'Titan Airlocks'. Inside, just like what the scouts have said were twenty mechs of different shapes, each docked on some sort of construction equipment. Adjacent to each of them were weapons of different shapes and sizes, all of them larger than a person. The room was now decorated with Faunus scientists who were looking at the mechs along with the console screens adjacent to them.

"The leader is in!" One of the Faunus said, and everyone inside the room turned to the tiger Faunus and saluted.

"What have you found?" The woman asked.

"According to what we know so far, these mechs don't look like anything we've come across from the Atlesian database. I don't think they're made of the same metal at all, too." A deer Faunus replied.

"Elaborate."

"We've did some quick testing on the durability. Previously, we've penetrated the stolen Atlesian Paladin with an armor piercing round from a sniper rifle. However, this…" the man said as he tapped one of the rectangular-optic robot's front plating. "... didn't bulge at all."

"Most interesting." The tiger Faunus smiled. "What else is there to store?"

"According to the computers found, we found that these robots are called 'Titans'. All we know about them are that they are deployed from the sky, able to resist a lot of damage, hold various weaponry and house an advanced AI."

"AI?" The leader asked with amusement. This was indeed getting interesting. The only AIs were produced in Atlas. Just what are these things? "Anything else?"

"Indeed. According to what we have found inside these robots, we haven't found any obvious control systems such as joysticks or motion sensors. We think that this is controlled via mind."

"Mind?" The leader chuckled sinisterly. "Oh-ho, this is getting very interesting. Can we bypass it?"

"Unfortunately, the security systems are… very different from what we use in our Scrolls. Hell, even the best of our hackers in the Fang who were able to bypass the heavy security measures of Atlas are having trouble cracking these computers."

"Oum damnit! Just what the fuck is this thing?! Access denied, even after the best cracker program?!" In a cue, the hacker behind one of the consoles grunted in frustration. "The fucking OS is different! It's not even reading my Scroll!"

"...you've heard it, ma'am." The owl Faunus sighed. However, the tiger Faunus simply smirked. Seeing that his group has gathered at least this much information, maybe it is possible to bypass this said unusual security.

"Double your efforts, brothers. I can sense our victory… along with the futile cries of those disgusting humans."

"With haste, sir!" Everyone saluted.

"Speaking of which… has Taurus got the new Paladins back in Vale? Something tells me that we can… integrate."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **HOLY MACKERELLOSYNTHESIS THE STORY HAS 40 FOLLOWERS ALREADY!? Thank you so much!**

 **Anyway, I tried posting this crossover in SpaceBattles, but I did something wrong and I ended up losing the privilege to post on MY OWN POST. I don't know what I did wrong and I tried asking the mods there. No response yet.**

 **If anyone's an active member there, please help me? Send response via PM, please.**

 **I still am trying to figure out how the White Fang will control Titans. I have some ideas:**

 **1: Hack the Titan AIs so that the Pilots are not needed**

 **2: Reverse engineer the Titans and gut them to replace the neural link control with conventional control surfaces like joysticks. (That's how I think Atlesian Paladins work. Maybe they have motion sensors that track hand movement? Dunno.)**

 **Please leave constructive reviews so that I can improve, as usual. Should I add more The Last Resort action? Please leave a review!**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGaming011**


	5. Commanders

**Before we begin, here's a changelog for the story.**

 **-Increased the size of the previous 4th Expedition Fleet from 7 (MCS Ulsan and seven frigates) to 15 ships (MCS Ulsan, six MacAllan-class carriers and eight frigates), and the surviving Militia fleet from 3 (MCS Ulsan and 2 frigates) to 8 ships (MCS Ulsan, three MacAllan-class carriers and four frigates).**

 **-More Militia Pilots are to survive, as there are now MacAllan carriers in the surviving Militia Fleet.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY NOR TITANFALL 2 AS THEY BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH AND RESPAWN ENTERTAINMENT.** (Like seriously, who's dumb enough to say that they own those two except for the devs?)

* * *

If there were words that Cooper could say right now, there would be three:

What. The. Fuck.

He was with Ozpin and Glynda at the cafeteria. Just thirteen seconds ago, there was a food fight between his daughter's team and team JNPR. Stereotypically, he expected pies thrown, laughing, screams of ruined clothes and ex cetera.

However, what he didn't expect were WATERMELON-METAL POLE HAMMERS, Turkey Gauntlets, Soda-Can Grenades, Soda-Can assisted double jumps, baguette and swordfish swords and milk carton mortars. Not only that, the impacts caused by the students shattered not only tables but even pillars, which crumbled to pieces. Despite this, the cafeteria stood firm.

Physics is REALLY weird.

...Wait, where and how the hell did Sooyoung get that soda-can jump kit in the first place?

"Children, please do not play with your food." Professor Goodwitch sternly said after repairing the room with her Semblance.

"Leave them, Glynda." Ozpin replied while Cooper observed the nine students with the 'I don't even' face.

"Headmaster, they're supposed to be the guardians of humanity!"

"They're still children, Glynda. They deserve to relish their youth before they face the hell called reality outside. Don't you think, Mr. Cooper?"

"Please don't get me involved in this… and I don't even know how Pilots would react to this." Cooper grunted. As the students started to file out from the cafeteria, he stopped them from leaving any further. "Lieutenant, you and your friends need to talk."

"Aww…" Was all Sooyoung moaned as her friends giggled.

"Sooyoung, I… I have no idea what just happened over there."

"What do you mean?" Nora snickered.

"You and your friends just made my limited knowledge of physics go down the drain. I- I'm not even mad. I'm… I'm actually impressed." Cooper replied. "Look, I do have memories of me having a food fight back in the farm I grew up in. But… this takes the cake."

"Ooo, you had food fights too?!" Yang asked.  
"That's not the point, Miss Xiao Long. I want to know what happened. Why did you guys fight with food in the first place? You're god damn teenagers, not seven-year olds!" It was then Ruby spoke.

"Well, we were… planning for the best day ever and… Yang made a pun and someone threw an apple at her. Then Weiss had a pie thrown at her and… things got really delicious." The silver-eyed girl laughed sheepishly.

"Eh heh, sorry dad." Sooyoung jokingly apologized.

"I detect sarcasm." BT's voice replied via Jack's phone.

"Um… Professor Cooper, where were you? I didn't see you in the cafeteria with the rest of the faculty." Pyrrha asked.

"Well, I was punishing some bad students from yesterday." Cooper replied, crossing his arms and giving a somewhat confident smile.

"What do you-" Jaune paused as he tried to remember what happened yesterday. Of course, he saw Cardin be eviscerated by Professor Cooper during combat class due to him and his team harassing a mantis Faunus. He and Professor Goodwitch told that team that he will manage the punishment tomorrow, which was today. "...oh." Was the blonde's response after his realization.

"What was team CRDL's punishment?" Weiss asked, plucking off some pickles stained on her black uniform.

"Oh, you see…" Cooper sneered.

* * *

 _Team CRDL entered the field that Professors Goodwitch and Cooper had told them… or in Cooper's case: Ordered them to be in. That man was the absolute worst. Just who does he think he is to order him, Cardin Winchester around?_

 _Grunting in frustration, the four boys slammed the doors shut behind him, ready to receive this oh-so scary punishment. They were forced to skip their lunch just because they served 'justice' to those animals. When CRDL walked to the center of the large field that gave the entire view of Beacon Academy, they were met with three people. Two were obviously Goodwitch and Cooper, but the other one was different. This man, perhaps in his early thirties, had dark skin and a menacing look as if he could kill a Goliath Prime just by glaring at it. He was wearing a grey shirt with what looked like a skull with an eyepatch drawn on it, green camo pants and black boots._

 _This man was obviously a soldier. Due to this, all the frustration left CRDL and fear replaced the emptiness._

" _...Just don't mention where you are from, understood?" Professor Cooper asked the man._

" _Yes sir." The man replied with a tone that was very disciplined._

" _Remember, they're students who thinks racism is fun. Don't go too military. You know what I'm saying?"_

" _Yes sir." When the four boys stopped, Cooper looked at them._

" _Team CRDL. As your punishment for discrimination in this academy, you are to serve this detention." The Professor said._

" _Yeah yeah, just get on with it." Sky grunted, but as soon as the unknown man glared daggers at the white-haired boy, he stood silent._

" _This is Sergeant Haroldo Bardsley. He used to be under my squad until I retired due to personal issues. He will be handling your detention until lunchtime is over." Cooper then turned to Bardsley. "They're all yours now."_

" _Yes sir." Sergeant Bardsley saluted, then turned to CRDL with a very intimidating look. Goodwitch and Cooper backed away from the five people as hell started to unfold on the four students._

" _TEN-HUT!" Bardsley barked, receiving confused looks from CRDL. This made the sergeant furious as he stomped to Russell and kicked his shin. "IF I SAY TEN-HUT THEN YOU SAY SO, YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS! YOU FOUR ASSHOLES ARE GONNA REFER ME AS SIR, AM I CLEAR?!" No response. Cooper smirked. That wasn't the way to reply to a superior. "AM I CRYSTAL FUCKING CLEAR?!"_

" _YES SIR!" CRDL begrudgingly yelled._

" _On the floor! I want my fifty push-ups! Hut hut hut hut!" Sergeant Bardsley's words became authoritative and totalitarian to the point it seemingly controlled every single muscle cell in the four bullies' bodies. CRDL started to do said push-ups until exhaustion began to appear. Russell was the first to go just before his sixteenth push-up. However, he was responded with a kick on the back._

" _I didn't tell you to stop! Where's my fifty?!" Bardsley yelled. With a grunt of pain, Russell returned to his position and barely managed to perform the target number._

" _Back up, you maggots!" The sergeant barked. "Around the field! I want twenty laps!"_

" _Why the hell are you doing our detention?!" Dove yelled, but was replied with a kick to the gut._

" _I DID NOT ORDER THAT MOUTH TO FLAP, BOY! NOW GIVE ME MY TWENTY! HUT HUT HUT HUT HUT!" With that, the four bullies started to run. As they were doing so while being constantly yelled at by Bardsley, Goodwitch was attempting to comprehend what was happening._

" _Mr. Cooper, I understand how you wish to punish these four boys, but is it necessary to use a military officer?" The blonde professor asked._

" _They have to know that such kind of hatred will attract Grimm, according to Remnant's data. I'm teaching them a lesson. That's all they're going to do because they're still students." Cooper replied._

" _But isn't it too harsh?"_

" _Absolutely not." Cooper shook his head. "The IMC attempted to use discrimination to make the Militia weak. There is no way I will let that happen to Remnant, too." The Pilot Captain sighed as he looked around him. He noticed that there was a crowd of students and a few staff members gathering around the commotion in the form of team CRDL running around the field with Sergeant Bardsley. Some of them were taking videos with their Scrolls while others were either looking at the event with curious looks or laughing as Bardsley barked out orders and chants and insults whenever a teen fell down. "Looks like we've made a view." Cooper smirked as CRDL passed by the two professors for the twentieth time. Bardsley finally stopped them, but ordered them to stand up straight as they panted in pure exhaustion._

" _I heard from Cap-Mr. Cooper that you've been discriminating the Faunus. You kiddos really want those asshole Grimm to eat your asses into ravioli? Thank whatever higher being you believe in that you're just students. I would have done worse. As your Academy says, I expect no more racism from you four. Am I crystal clear?"_

" _Yes sir." CRDL sighed._

" _Alright, that's it. Mr. Cooper?" Bardsley turned to Cooper, awaiting his response._

" _Yes, that's it. Thank you for your time, sergeant." Cooper nodded, then faced CRDL._

 _"I expect none of this next time. Dismissed." Immediately, the four boys started to walk away as fat as they could and Sergeant Bardsley walk to the Beacon landing pads. He then turned to Goodwitch and smiled. "That's how we do it."_

" _This is… new." Goodwitch cleared her threat. Then, her Scroll rang, which she opened it. However, when she read it, her face turned into a frown, making Cooper wonder what could the situation be._

" _There seems to be a commotion in the cafeteria." She said._

" _Really? How bad is it?" The Pilot asked._

" _-and teams RWBY(S) and JNPR are involved."_

 _Cooper ran towards the academy._

* * *

"Oh wow." Jaune stuttered just by hearing what punishment his former bullies received.

"Isn't it too harsh?" Pyrrha asked, but Cooper shook his head as if it was obvious.

"I will NOT see discrimination bring hatred to this planet. They learnt their lesson… hopefully." The Pilot Captain replied.

"Your dad's awesome." Ruby whispered to Sooyoung. The lieutenant replied with a smile and a boop on the silver-eyed girl's nose.

"Dad, we know you wanna know how we fought, but… can we clean our armor so that we can use it in our next guild rush?" The Pilot lieutenant asked.

"Sure. Just remember to call me." Cooper sighed as the nine teens ran towards the dorm building. With the teens out of the way, he walked away from the now fixed cafeteria.

'Just what kind of planet did we end up into?' He thought. Before the fleet got stuck on this planet's universe, Cooper was a military officer and Pilot that was considered as a hero due to his actions in Typhon. Everywhere he went, he saw posters of the Frontier Militia propagating about Frontier freedom and recruitment. Not only that, he was also an adoptive father of a seventeen-year old girl who he saved from the IMC. She became from a silent and nervous girl who saw more hell than perhaps even Commander Sarah Briggs to a cheerful and hyperactive girl who sees everything as a game thanks to the video game therapy the doctors back at Harmony suggested. Despite her seemingly undisciplined behavior in front of Cooper, she and her father was in among the top ten most efficient Pilots in the Marauder Corps, only behind Pilot Colonel Tony Mo.

Cooper sighed as he entered his dormitory. He had to work with what he had assessed from the students in combat class along with BT's help.

However, as he looked through his phone, something sparked in his mind. Huntsmen had the mobility of that of a Pilot and have rather impressive combat tactics. Just like how Ruby begged him and Sooyoung…

...could huntsmen have what it takes to be Pilots?

* * *

Sterling was disgusted. Absolutely disgusted. During his career as a naval commander of the Frontier Militia, he has fought the vileness of the IMC, which polluted planets, exploited innocent manpower and killed off any forms of resistance. Looks like this planet had their own IMC, too.

Since yesterday evening, the commodore had been hacking into the files of the Kingdom of Atlas. Thanks to the advanced hacking protocols of the Militia compared to the security systems of Atlas, he was able to access the data of the said kingdom with little difficulty.

Personally speaking, 'kingdom'? Really? Remnant is strange. The last kingdoms of Earth was changed into a rather more democratic government at the end of the twenty-first century.

Returning back to the topic, when Sterling accessed the files of Schnee Dust Company, which was apparently the largest Dust providing company of Remnant and Weiss's father Jacques Schnee's company, his heart almost immediately fell to dread as soon as he saw confidential images and footages of labor in the Dust mines. He saw that almost everyone working there were Faunus. Human guards carried around whips and even tasers to punish the workers that they claimed that they weren't disciplined enough. What was worse was that there were also children that were probably less than ten years old accompanying the workers. Moreover, Sterling found data around Remnant about rather advanced mining machines such as tunnel borers and even laser drills, but the documents of the SDC stated that they are not being used due to 'maintenance costs'. For a international company, this was very suspicious to a commoner.

All of this made Commodore Jim Sterling's blood boil in rage. He saw the same atrocities caused by the IMC. He sat down on his commanding chair and fell into thought after receiving a report that Sergeant Bardsley has returned aboard the Ulsan.

Nobody deserved to be forced to work in such harsh conditions, especially when harvesting resources that can be converted into 100% energy, which can be dangerous under unstable circumstances. If it was to be decided by the top minds of the Frontier Militia, they would immediately begin rescue operations by sending fleets and Pilots to retrieve the abused people. However, in the case of Sterling, he had quite amount of obstacles.

First, there was the Grimm. These vile creatures are somehow attracted to negative emotions such as anger, fear and sadness. The SDC mines were already attracting enough Grimm so that high security in the form of automated androids, or the Atlesian Knight-200s, which were the Remnant equivalent of the BRD-01 Spectres back in the Frontier, were deployed to protect it. Should the Militia rush the operation, this would instigate fear among the workers in the mine, thus attracting more Grimm to the area and result in casualties.

Second, the White Fang. A Faunus Rights Organization turned terrorists, they are responsible for the majority of the civilian attacks across the four kingdoms of Remnant. According to the data Sterling managed to retrieve from Ozpin and hacking, the White Fang had a fleet of stolen Atlesian Cruisers. Exact numbers are unknown, but the Kingdom of Vacuo have witnessed approximately sixteen cruisers spotted at the Great Sanus Desert adjacent to the kingdom's borders. That is a force to be reckoned with.

Speaking of cruisers, Sterling stood back up and swiped through the holographic interfaces until he came across the confidential documents related to the Atlesian cruisers.

 **SAPPHIRE-CLASS AERIAL CRUISER**

 **Manufacturer: Malachite Heavy Industries, Schnee Dust Company, Alsius Armory**

 **Length: 324 meters**

 **Primary armament: -(x24) Fire Dust-powered thermal laser batteries**

 **-(x215) 30mm CIWS rotating autocannons**

 **-(x50) Hoplite Missile Pods**

 **Hangar Capacity: (x55) AV-09 Shadah VTOL craft**

 **Crew Capacity: 3000**

The commodore sighed as he reviewed the data. These airships were equivalent to a space cruiser that could be found in the Frontier. Seeing that a terrorist organization having at least a dozen of them could make a difficult situation.

Third, the Atlesian Army. The army of Atlas was the most powerful of the four kingdom's army. One small mistake could be a war against Atlas. This war could mean bloodshed, and that could result in hatred and anger spreading, thus attracting more Grimm. Also, despite the inferior technology of Atlas, they made up with sheer numbers of manpower, machinery and fleet, be it six against probably a hundred.

Lastly, there was the Remnant media. With power comes great control. Should the Militia make an accidental move that would compromise their existence while performing rescue missions, SDC would reveal them in public, thus causing chaos among the citizens and creating danger to Beacon and the Militia's safety and secrecy. This would also attract Grimm.

The commodore gave another sigh. He felt like he was in a pickle. This was going to be a difficult task, especially when there was an outpost being built, now named Outpost Genesis. The outpost would be discovered by wandering huntsmen. He will have to think of a solution. Right now, Sterling had to discuss with something.

"FE, prepare connections with the captains of the fleet, including Zuliani." Sterling said to his tactical console.

"Yes, commodore. Should I include Captain Cooper?" FE asked.

"No. I was implying the naval captains."

"Affirmative. Sending signals to the fleet."

"Until they receive, I wish to have a talk with Headmaster Ozpin."

* * *

"-Yes, it's reaching its finishing states. The Captain and lieutenant will report to Genesis every Friday evening to Saturday midday." Sterling's hologram said to Ozpin. The headmaster was currently talking to the said CO's holographic figure beside his desk on top of Beacon Tower with Goodwitch on his side. The two were discussing about the future of their 'everlasting friendship', as Sterling would call. The two had shared quite amount of information, especially Ozpin's detail about Aura and Sterling's research of Remnant's star system.

"I see." Ozpin mused as he leaned closer to his desk, hand supporting his nose. "I am very impressed about the information your fleet has gathered about our solar system. The fact that our star has three planets that can house life is groundbreaking in Remnant's dwindling astronomical society."

"Of course. I've looked through the astronomical side of your planet. Our scientists found it absolutely atrocious. No offense."

"None taken." The headmaster chuckled, then straightened his face. "I understand the purpose of this outpost, but what do your Pilots have to do with it?"

"Cooper and Lim are my best and remaining Pilots aboard the Ulsan. There are others in other ships, but those two are… yeah. They are soldiers of the Militia, thus they must have their routines as commanding officers and security of Outpost Genesis. I am still thinking about if I should permitting people from Remnant visiting it, though. There aren't any… sensitive things about the outpost." Sterling replied.

"Do you mean teams RWBY and JNPR?"

"Yes. Them, miss Goodwitch and you are the only ones who know about the Militia. Perhaps I could let them visit while Sooyoung and Jack do her duties."

"I see." The headmaster hummed.

"Commodore, if I may, what does one require to be a Pilot? How high are their standards?" Goodwitch asked the hologram.

"Very high. No kidding." Sterling replied, shaking his head. "What Captain Cooper told your students is just a fraction. If you don't remember, one must have at least two years of basic military training. While doing so, the individual must have experience in mechanical and electrical engineering. They'll take an examination to receive admission to Pilot training. Once passed, the Pilot-in-training will train in advanced martial arts, Titan maintenance, computer hacking and jump kit usage. They will take a final exam, which only 10% of the trainees pass in average. Then they are linked with a Titan and are officially Pilots." When Sterling finished, Goodwitch's eyes were widened and jaws dropped at such a rigorous procedures Pilots go. Not even huntsmen of Atlas go through such procedures with such a low passing rate! It made her wonder just how much Sooyoung was a prodigy if she became a Pilot at such a young age.

"D-do you think huntsmen can be Pilots?" Goodwitch asked.

"I… don't know. I think I had Cooper ask that question twenty minutes ago. According to the assessments of your students BT and Cooper sent me, most of them have very high mobility and know how to use your… configurable weapons. Seeing that they can utilize Aura in both offensive and defensive ways, I believe that they have technically passed the military training part. What matters the most is if they know how to maintain large machines like Titans and have mental extensions of their bodies."

"I believe that there is something else about Pilots." Ozpin added.

"Yes. The most important and difficult thing about training Pilots is the expense. It takes quite amount of funding to train a single Pilot. Not only that, building a Titan is quite expensive too, as they house nuclear reactors and advanced AIs capable of making vast calculations. But the most expensive would be the Pilots themselves. They're not expendable and are difficult to train."

"I would not like to know how expensive it would be." The blonde Professor sighed.

"The information that you have given to us two about these nuclear reactors are quite interesting." Ozpin said. "I am no man of science, but the fact that rods of heavy metal can create energy that lasts twenty years is very impressive."

"True. Despite what my scientists say about its simplicity, I always find it confusing." The commodore smiled. The two professors looked as Sterling's hologram stared down at his side as if he was looking at his tactical console. "Headmaster, I'm detecting three large contacts heading Beacon's way." He said. In cue, Ozpin and Goodwitch looked at the windows to see three large airships approaching the academy's landing pads followed by numerous VTOL craft. Ozpin gave a sigh, knowing what the were.

The Atlesian fleet.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels…" Goodwitch sighed.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eye sore." Ozpin nodded as he observed the Sapphire-class Cruisers land on the landing pads.

"Who the hell brings a god damn fleet to a university? Not even the IMC would do this unless there was a school riot." Sterling grunted.

"The IMC would send the military to suppress students?!" Goodwitch asked, horrified at what Sterling just said.

"Yes." The commodore replied grimly. "The IMC controlled division known as the ARES Division deployed a battleship at a university in planet Poseidon just to silence a group of students who opposed the IMC's rule. Half of the university was destroyed and the perpetrating students were sent to forced military service. It tells the Frontier how desperate the IMC is right now."

"Th-that's horrible!"

"I know." Just as Sterling could continue, the elevator door chimed.

"Commodore, seems like our meeting will have to end. We don't want Ironwood seeing you, yes?" Ozpin asked.

"Right. See you soon, headmaster." Sterling nodded as his hologram flickered off. Just as that happened, the elevator doors opened, revealing a tall, built man with black hair with greying on his side. He had sapphire eyes and a little wrinkle of age on his face. On top of his right eye was a bandage applied for personal reasons. He was wearing a white military uniform with four insignias and an emblem with a gearwheel and a spear. This man was James Ironwood, General of the Atlas Army, headmaster of the Atlas Academy and a holder of two seats, the Secretary of Defense and Secretary of Scientific Research, of the Atlesian Council.

"Ozpin." Ironwood greeted with a small smile.

"Hello, general." Ozpin replied with a smile as real as possible.

"Please, drop your formalities." The general/headmaster smirked and reached Ozpin's hand for a shake. "It's been too long. And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we've last met!"

"Oh, James." Glynda replied with sarcasm literally dripping from her mouth. She then turned to Beacon's headmaster. "I'll be outside." With Ozpin's nod, Goodwitch walked out of the office.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood quipped as the blonde professor was gone.

"So… what in the world has brought you all the way from Atlas?" Ozpin asked as he walked to his desk to prepare a cup of coffee. While he was doing so, he covertly slid the hologram generator into his desk, which Ironwood thankfully didn't notice. He walked back to the general with the steaming mug and handed it to him. "Headmaster don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival."

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood replied as he poured some sugar on his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought this might be a good time for us to catch up." Ozpin sighed as he walked back to his desk and sat on his chair.

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends, however…" The Beacon headmaster looked at the docked cruisers outside. "...the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

"Well… concern is what brought them here."

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." A short pause followed before Ironwood opened his mouth.  
"Oz… you and both know why I brought those men." The general said with a slight tang of grim in his words. Ozpin simply sighed as he took a sip.  
"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said was true-"

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin interrupted, pointing his finger up. "It's the Vytal Festival; a time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood said with a glare.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood replied with a sigh. "... but ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe that your children can win a war?" Ozpin paused at the question. Ironwood was right about that one. He was training guardians against the Grimm, not soldiers that are ready to point their weapons at each other. He gave a sigh.  
"I hope they never have to. However, I do believe that we should escalate our positivity. We are together after two years, after all."

"Why, of course." Ironwood replied with a grin. "So, I've heard about a new teacher's assistant working with Glynda."

"Professor Jack Cooper?"

"Yes. I've seen some of my students watch some videos online about his combat. I must say, the way he fights is very impressive. It was as if I was seeing one of my specialists."

"He is an old friend of mine back at Mistral. He acted as a personal tutor by going to village by village."

"I see…" Ironwood mused.

* * *

Nine holographic interfaces popped up on the tactical console. The screens displayed the captains of the seven ships of the Militia fleet, including the one in Ulsan.

"Captain Zuliani of the Ulsan reporting." Zuliani said.

"Captain Merek of Tai Lastimosa standing by." A simulacrum captain added.

"Captain Fawkes of Eli Anderson standing by."

"Captain Nashitaka of the Cheng Lorch reporting."

"Captain Coronata of the Progenitor standing by."

"Captain Novik of the Interdictor ready."

"Captain Frye of the Cielo standing by.

"Captain Jung of the Marauder reporting."

"Looks like all ships are reporting." Sterling said to himself after as he sat on his chair. Time to begin the meeting. "Gentlemen, it is good to see you again, despite the fact that we're seeing each other via screens…" The captain chuckled lightly at that. "Anyway, we all know our current situation. We are stuck in this universe's star system. We are currently surviving under strict fuel ration as our resources are limited and there are no refuelling stations. Remnant, the only planet in this system to house sentient life, has not been able to develop space-faring craft due to their resources' limitations." The captains nodded in response. "Thus, we are on our own. Captain Fawkes, is there a way to make a refinery for the jump drive fuel using what you've discovered in Remnant-c?"

"Yes sir. The scientists aboard MCS Eli Anderson says that the satellite Remnant-c is the best candidate for building a refinery. In fact, scans discovered the presence of fossil fuels." Sterling's eyes widened at those words. Fossil fuels?! Were there ancient lifeforms that roamed around that planet? He did receive some biological data about the flora and fauna of that planet, so perhaps it wasn't that surprising.

"I see. But is it possible to leave as less pollution as possible? I believe that it's not a wise idea to harm the life forms there."

"Our scientists are working on it, sir."

"Good." Sterling nodded. "Nashitaka, what have you found in the Remnant-e system?"

"Remnant-e had moons that are quite interesting according to our scientists aboard the Cheng Lorch." Nashitaka replied as a screen popped beside hers. "Remnant-e-I, or the cold terrestrial moon, is similar to that of one of our frozen planets in the Freeport System. What's the most interesting thing is that Remnant-e-II has large deposits of uranium under the crust."

"Uranium? That will be very useful. Thank you, Nashitaka."

The meeting continued as the captains reported anything on the planets that they were on except the ships that were still in Remnant-d. So far, Sterling ordered each captain on what to do, such as preparing to set up mining stations of planets and moons with metals, sources of fuels and gas. Meanwhile, Captain Zuliani of the MCS Ulsan has told that the outpost in Emerald Forest was complete. Outpost Genesis will act as a staging ground and headquarters of the Frontier Militia in this universe. Minor scientific research will also be held in this outpost.

"Alright, gentlemen. Now will be the best time to talk about the real reason why I've held this meeting. I have been reviewing the files of the Schnee Dust Company, which is the largest Dust providing company in Remnant. However, after diving through its secret files and ignoring their overglorified introductions, I've found atrocious actions they've committed that would make them resemble the IMC." Sterling said, now that the reviews about interplanetary panning was over. "Have you seen the files that I've given to you nine?"

"Yes, sir. As a defector of the IMC, I've found it disgusting." Simulacrum Captain Jemson Barrett replied.

"As did I, sir."

"Glad to have you gentlemen having the same thought as I do. Despite this planet having quite advanced mining equipment, SDC doesn't use them and instead used forced Faunus labor. I believe that they don't deserve such treatment and should be liberated from their oppressors." Everyone nodded in response. "However, there are several factors that hinder us from initiating it." Sterling then typed on a holographic keyboard on the console, then pressed the send button. "Firstly, there is the Grimm. You should know these things by now. It's been two days after all. They are attracted by negative emotions such as hatred and anger. How this is possible is beyond me."

"So it means that if we begin the operations and the miners that we have to rescue get scared, we'll attract them, sir?" Captain Merek asked.

"Correct, captain. We're extremely limited in numbers, especially when we're in a completely different universe." Sterling cleared his throat. "Second, we have the Atlesian Army. We know that this kingdom's army is the strongest and numerous among the four kingdoms of Remnant. Their air power is… overwhelming to our standards. We're currently nonexistent to Remnant's eyes. Thus, if we are caught rescuing workers from an Atlesian company, they might consider our actions as a declaration of war. And we don't want unnecessary deaths. Now, the third would be the White Fang. Just like the Militia, they're formed due to the oppression of the Faunus. For a non-interstellar organization, they also have a impressive militant power despite being smaller than that of a kingdom. It reminds me of the Militia way back before the Battle of Demeter, but unlike our agenda, they're drunk in eradicating humans. I don't know what they'll think of us, but for now, we'll have to watch out for them."

"Sir, what do you want us to do?" Captain Merek asked.

"For now, we'll plan what the fleet will do. We'll wait until we have more data and improvise. Dismissed." With that, the nine holograms flickered into nothing. Sighing, he tapped a button that brought the stellar map of Remnant's star.

"FE, set a jump course to Remnant-d-I. Prepare the construction crews for a mining base."

* * *

Sooyoung was having a rather normal time. By normal she meant sitting in the library with her team as Ruby, Yang and Weiss were yelling about their forces in a board game. It was loud to the point she had her music turned up to max volume. Cooper strictly prohibited her from doing so as it would damage her ears and disrupt her combat efficiency, but there was no other choice. As she was sitting on her chair, she was reading the manual of a board game called Remnant: The Game. In fact, it was the game RWY were playing.

"-NOOOO MY BRAVE SOLDIERS!" Ruby wailed as her airship fleet units were knocked down by Yang's Atlesian cruiser units' superior attack damage.

"Ha! Can't beat the true champion of Remnant, sis! I started with a bang, I'll end with a Yang!" Everybody except Sooyoung groaned at the pun.

"Good one." Sooyoung giggled as she high fived the blonde.

"And I win, adding that to my tenth victory streak!" Yang chirped.

"Uh… are you guys done? Because that was very, VERY loud." Blake sighed as she shook her head.

"Not yet! We're waiting for the great and big bad robot master Sooyoung Lim to join the fray!" Ruby replied cheerfully.

"Well, I still need to play the tutorial before stepping into the server so…" Sooyoung hesitated. She then pressed on her earphone. "Did you get the info, JS?" She whispered.

"Affirmative, Pilot." JS replied.

"Hey, that's cheating~!" Ruby whined.

"Hey I know nothing about this game!"

"But-"

"Hey, it's okay. Either way, I'm still gonna win." Yang shrugged.  
"But I don't think an unfair advantage is going to be a good idea." Weiss suggested.

"This isn't Pilot training." Sooyoung whined, then paused. "How about this? Let's have three matches. The first one will be with JS's help while the second and third will be me on my own. Loser buys us and JNPR ice cream. Deal?"

"Deal! The Yangroller's gonna steamroll ya, Sooyoung! Prepare to buy us some Weiss-creams!" Yang boasted.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled, but it was ignored.

"Jeez, you guys…" Blake sighed, but she put her book down and set her eyes on the board game as if she was intrigued. She was actually interested to see how her new friend would fare against her blonde partner.

"Well, since you're the new player, pick your faction!" Yang shrugged to the Pilot Lieutenant.

"Alright… How about..." Sooyoung pondered.

"Pilot, each faction has different advantages. I suggest picking Vale, as according to the manual, they have the advantage of fast unit upgrades and elite huntsmen units." JS suggested.

"...Vale?"

"Alright, then I'll go for Atlas, as usual." Yang shrugged.

"Hey, I wanted to go for that!" Ruby pouted. "Fine. I'll choose Vacuo. Power of nature! Here we go!"

"Hrmph, guess I'll have to go for Mistral. I don't see the problem with…" Weiss hesitated before she snatched the manual from Sooyoung. "...having more units than anyone."

"Then the game… is SET!" Ruby dramatically said as she raised her finger up in the air. "Let the War Games BEGIN!"

"Prepare to lose, Ruby!" Yang boasted as she rolled the dice.

* * *

Yang was panicking. By panicking, she was in a pickle. She did not expect the Pilot to be this good at the game. It has been two hours since the first game, which Sooyoung first participated. The first game was as standard, with Sooyoung receiving tips and help from her Titan and the manual as Yang, Ruby, Weiss and the Pilot fought the war game of Remnant. Yang utterly annihilated Weiss' army with the powerful Atlesian cruiser units and slowly degraded Ruby's army from the north. Meanwhile, Sooyoung's army was also creeping up in the silver-eyed girl's territory from the south, surrounding Vacuo's territory. After Ruby was dealt with, Yang focused on taking down Weiss, who he as swiftly done. However, she was so blinded by her apparent victory that she forgot to notice Sooyoung slowly leeching onto the Solitas territory. As most of Yang's armies were concentrated in the now conquered Mistral, they were not able to approach the blonde's territory to defend it. As a result, score one for Sooyoung.

The second match commenced but the Pilot's phone handed to Blake, who wasn't participating in the game. As the covert Faunus conversed with JS via texting, the game commenced with the same people choosing the same belligerents. Seeing what Sooyoung could do, Yang focused almost all of her units to attack the Pilot's territory, hoping to take her out as soon as possible and clean up the two 'weaklings' as the blonde would like to call her sister and the heiress. However, just when Yang took out three of Sooyoung's infantry units, the Pilot did something that probably no one in team RWBY thought would happen:

She proposed an alliance with Ruby and Weiss, which the two gladly and dramatically accepted due to how much they've lost against Yang in the past.

Now outnumbered three to one, Yang was unable to make a proper counter as whenever she would attack a unit, it would be quickly replaced by another from either three of her enemies. With great strategy and high numbers of her and her allies' units, Sooyoung, Ruby and Weiss pushed further into Solitas territory without relent.

"Ugh, what the hell? This is bullshit!" Yang yelled as her kingdom was filled with Sooyoung's elite huntsmen units. The Pilot stuck her tongue out at the distraught blonde.

"Should have played Sid Meier's Civilization, Yang!" Sooyoung taunted.

"Civilization?" Weiss asked as she rolled the dice.

"A turn based strategy game about making Earth history, make alliances and Gandhi nuking everyone. Pacifist my ass."

"Who's Gandhi?" Blake asked. Sooyoung gave a sigh as Weiss moved her IFV units away from Solitas territory.

"...you know what? I'll ask the commodore to give you a book about our universe's history."

"Thanks, Sooyoung." The Faunus gave a smile.

"Now that the great dictator is dealt with…" Ruby stood up. "Our alliance… is OVER!" She declared as she rolled the dice. "My bravest soldiers…" The silver-eyed girl moved her riflemen unit towards Vale territory. "...shall crush your lands, Pilot!"

"Ruby!" Her team hissed, knowing the covert life of Sooyoung.

"S-sorry…"

"It's okay, 귀염둥이 (cutie)!" Sooyoung giggled as she rolled her dice. "...because you already lost."

"Wha-" Ruby looked at the board to see what Sooyoung meant, only to be horrified. The Pilot's air frigate unit was already near the kingdom space and the dive roll enabled that to step on the space, causing Ruby's defeat. "...Oh come on!" She whined.

"Never leave your HQ undefended! That's your GG, eh?" Sooyoung clicked her tongue. "Double kill. Now for the triple!"

"Well, I will not lose against you, extraterrestrial!" Weiss shook her head as she picked a card from her collection. The Improved Rations card, the card used to boost any unit's attack and defense for two turns. "Your pitiful army will not last long with this!" The heiress pointed at one of her huntsmen units in her territory which was right in front of Sooyoung's invasion units, comprised of basic infantry. She then pushed the infantry units away. "What now? Looks like your petty incursion is over!" Seeing what just happened, Sooyoung stared at the board with eyes narrowed. In the minds of her friends, she looked worried as if her plans for a swift victory has failed. "I am so sorry that I am too smart for you, lieutenant." Weiss smirked. The Pilot's eyes then turned to her, giving the 'seriously?' look.

"You really need to upgrade your INT, you know that?" Sooyoung replied.

"What?" When Weiss asked, Sooyoung pointed at one of the territories of the Anima continent.

"You see that? That is one of your biggest mistakes in this game. First, it's completely undefended. Second, it's RIGHT next to your kingdom territory. All of your units are either on my continent or at the south, where my… decoy was placed." Weiss's proud face immediately turned to concern as she suddenly realized what Sooyoung was implying. "By destroying my decoy, you've let me have the easy victory and gain ALL the EXP. Watch…" Sooyoung then picked a card from her collection and showed it to Weiss. "The Airfleet card. Not like the Atlesian one, but I can transport this…" The Pilot pointed at one of her Air frigate units still stationed at the conquered Solitas territory. "...to that space if I do this…" She then rolled the die.

2.

"Game over." Sooyoung smirked as she moved her frigate unit to the undefended part of Weiss's territories and then to the kingdom. "I win!" jAt the unexpected victory, Ruby gave a silent cheer as she bounced on her chair, Blake's smile widened as she put her book down. Yang, despite still being frustrated about being defeated twice, gave a smirk of humor. Weiss… was a different story.

"H-how did I lose so easily? Me, a Schnee!" The heiress stuttered.

"That's what you get for not playing games, 공주님 (Princess)!" Sooyoung folded her arms in victory. "You don't know how much video games are good for you! Don't trust me? Ask JS later!" She then turned to Yang. "Waitress, ice cream for three!"

"Seriously?" Yang groaned. "That is still bullshit." She was responded with a tongue from Sooyoung.

"Buy me a melon flavor!" Sooyoung chirped. 'God, I miss Melona…' she thought as she noticed Jaune approach her team.

"You actually beat Yang?" The blonde boy asked.

"Easy peasy. Never mess with a platinum league."

"Ohhh… kay. Are people in your universe that good at games?"

"Some people do, others don't. I'm just part of the master guilds."

"Riiight…" Jaune sheepishly laughed. "So, another game? I'm a natural born leader and all."

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss asked.

"Ooh, sick burn." Sooyoung giggled, spreading the laughs to RBY. "Remind me to bring my air horn next time."

"...And Pyrrha!" Jaune tried to reason.

"Hello again!" The Amazonian piped out from the other table.

"We already played two matches and Yang's gonna buy us all ice cream." Sooyoung added.

"Hey, you didn't mention Jaune's team!" Yang nearly slammed the table.

"Why the hell not?"

"Ugh, you're the worst, Sooyoung…"

"Anyway, I wasn't going to plan on lending you the lives of the people of Mistral." Weiss concluded, which made Jaune drop how head in shame. The six were about to return to what they were doing until they saw two boys, one monkey Faunus with blonde hair and a rather… exposed outfit and a blue-haired guy with a red jacket and a pair of goggles.

"'Sup, losers?" The blonde boy greeted with sunshine probably radiating from his chest. "Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ice Queen…" Weiss scoffed at the nickname given to her.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" But it was ignored.

"...and whoever you are…" The blonde looked at the Pilot. "What's your name, lady?"

"Wow, are you trying to flirt me?" Sooyoung asked, crossing her arms. She then burst into laughter and gave a rather cute wave, according to her standards. "Name's Sooyoung. What's yours?"

"Sun Wukong's the name." The blonde, now identified as Sun, replied. "I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." He said as he wrapped his around on the blue-hair's shoulder.

"Uh… aren't libraries for… reading?" The blue-haire asked.

"THANK YOU!" Ren yelled out loud before giving a sigh.

"Pancakes!" Nora chirped in.

"I detect sarcasm in Huntsman-in-Training Lie Ren." JS added, but nobody listened to the Ion Titan as Sooyoung's phone was hidden and earphones were plugged in.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun snickered as he lightly elbowed the boy.

"Intelectual." The boy corrected, holding up two fingers. As this happened, team RWBY(S) stared at the two boys with confusion.

"So… you're not gonna introduce the new unlocked player?" Sooyoung asked.

"Whoa, gamer language? That's what I like!" Sun smirked. "He's Neptune"

"What's up?" The blue-hair, or Neptune, greeted.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked, getting Sooyoung's attention. Inside the covert Pilot, something mischievous seemed to brew although it was small.

"Haven. Neptune replied. "...And I don't believe I've caught your name yet, Snow Angel."

"Um… I'm Weiss." The heiress told him as her face became rosy and clenched her chest. Bingo. Sooyoung knew what those body motions meant. In fact, she had faced such before…

...before the IMC's annexation of her planet.

"Nice to meet you, Weiss." Neptune smiled.

"Well well, 공주님 (Princess), never knew there would be a love at first sight!" Sooyoung teased and turned to Yang. "Agreed?"

"Of course! Oh, they look perfect together." Yang smiled mischievously, adding fuel to the fire. The two girls gave each other high fives to each other.

"N-no I don't, you dunces! What in Remnant makes you THINK that I have some sort of crush?!" Weiss scolded, but the laughter became louder. She scoffed then turned back to Neptune, with the rosy cheeks returning. "N-nice to meet you too, Neptune."

"Same here." Neptune replied. Seeing what was happening, Jaune deflated and shook his head. He walked back to his team's table and sat down in defeat as Pyrrha tried to comfort him.

"You're not joining the game?" Sun asked Blake.  
"I'm not a card playing type." The covert cat Faunus replied as she folded her book and stood up. "Well, I think I've had enough today." She said, then leaned onto Sooyoung's ear. "I'll give back your phone when you come back to our room." Blake whispered, which the Pilot nodded. "Do you mind if I speak with your Titan?"

"Sure." Sooyoung whispered back. Smiling lightly, Blake walked away from the group.

"That was a thing." Sun commented as silence followed after the girl's departure. "So, what were you five doing?"

"The so called champion lost this game… twice. She owes us ice cream." Sooyoung smirked.

"Ugh, you suck…" Yang groaned.

"Yang, I want my cookie-flavored ice cream! I'm waiiiiiting~!" Ruby chirped, adding fuel to the fire.

"Hey, how about this?" Neptune asked, receiving attention from the girls. "How about if I play a round with you?" He asked Sooyoung. "If I win, she's gonna buy the ice cream."

"...and if you somehow win?" Sooyoung chimed.

"I'll buy them." That sealed the deal. Yang's frown loosened into anticipation of not having to spend money and Sooyoung's gaming senses returned.

"Sure, why not? Let's see where in the ladder you're on." Sooyoung smirked as Neptune sat on where Blake once sat. "Bring on the hammer."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **The last part of this chapter was rather experimental, as almost nothing about Remnant: The Game. I apologize.**

 **Anyway, if any of you are yearning for BT and JS to return to battle, look no further! The next chapter will have the Militia's first skirmish against a power in Remnant! Can't wait to write it, but I need to look at my Starcraft-RWBY crossover, too. Baby needs some care.**

 **Oh, I'm in need of extra characters in the form of Pilots and Titans as it was mentioned before at the beginning of the chapter, I've made some changes in the story. Here's what you should add:**

 **Pilot Name**

 **Titan type**

 **Titan code (Like BT-7274 or JS-1998)**

 **Pilot weapon**

 **Pilot gender, or if he/she's a human or a Simulacrum.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGaming011**


	6. Incursion

**Before the chapter I would like to say thank you to all the people who submitted their OCs despite the fact that they'll probably make little to no impact to the story. So, here's the list of OCs that I'm gonna put in the future, with some of them being in this chapter:**

 **-Colonel Aren Cross (Commander of Outpost Genesis)-Monarch Titan KC-1207**

 **-Major Constantine Fones-Legion Titan PO-6720**

 **-Captain Andrew Contreras-Vanguard Titan (Scorch loadout) MX-1972**

 **-Captain Logan Cross-Northstar Titan MG-4973**

 **-Captain Vance Aelon-Ronin Titan WF-2169**

 **-Captain Larry Foulke-Vanguard Titan (Northstar loadout) FC-1579**

 **-Lieutenant Danavi Al Meksum (DNV1)-Tone Titan DE-5411**

 **-Lieutenant Akamoto Kei-Ronin Titan RX-1279**

 **-Lieutenant Darin Miner-Legion Titan NX-4269**

 **-Lieutenant Alex Seko (CODENAME Ghostwolf)-Monarch Titan ET-1945**

 **-Lieutenant Irene Dine-Ronin Titan DE-3007**

 **-Lieutenant Johnathan Salem-Tone Titan SK-7944**

 **-Lieutenant Frost Walker-Ion Titan DT-7079**

 **-Lieutenant Alexei Strelnikov-Monarch Titan** **CH-1986**

 **-Lieutenant Mike Laemon-Vanguard Titan AW-1911**

 **-Lieutenant Quebec Kim-Ion Titan SN-2002**

 **-Lieutenant Stock Connor-Northstar Titan VJ-8747**

 **-Lieutenant Taemal Duzovok-Ion Titan** **SJ-6747**

 **I don't know if I should add more, so I'll think about it. For now, enjoy.**

 **=DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY NOR TITANFALL 2 AS THEY ALL BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH AND RESPAWN ENTERTAINMENT.**

* * *

"Oh. My. God. Do you know how I missed melon ice creams ever since I last had them in Harmony?" Sooyoung chirped as her words were muffled by a light green stick of cold goodness.

"Really? Is it any better than what you ate back in your universe?" Weiss asked, surprised that her extraterrestrial friend actually liked food from Remnant.

"Are you daring to defy the ultimate power, the boss of all final bosses: Melona?" The Pilot glared joking daggers at the heiress, causing laughter to fill the dorm room from the rest of RWBY.

"Is that ice cream that good?" Yang asked, licking some of her banana cone. "Good game, by the way."

"I'll let your death stare be your answer." Sooyoung replied. Of course, during the entire skirmish between Neptune and Sooyoung in the board game, Yang was giving the Pilot a glare that could make the Ion's Laser Core look like a cat-gloating beam and melt through a battleship's shield. Sooyoung covertly sweated as she moved her units around. During the battle, Neptune chose Vacuo while Sooyoung chose to be Atlas. The 'war' started with normal expansions as the two belligerents spread out their domain as Neptune slowly leached onto the Sanus continent and Sooyoung Solitas and even Anima. When Menagerie was eventually conquered by the Pilot, the war officially began.

The battle started when Neptune's dropship units landed forces onto Solitas territory. Being dangerously close in the form of two spaces from the Atlas Kingdom territory, Sooyoung diverted most of her elite units towards the territories to defend her kingdom. She did attempt to set decoy invasion forces to divert her opponent's armies so that an opening to appear, but this blue-haired boy was smart. He knew those decoys were meant to divert him, thus he focused on attacking Solitas territories. Seeing that her previous tactics weren't working, Sooyoung decided to merge all of her failed decoy forces into a single spearhead and take the eastern side of Sanus and slowly etch towards Vale territories.

When Neptune's invasion force of Sanus was finally eradicated, Sooyoung was finally able to concentrate most of her forces in capturing all of Vale and advance towards Vacuo territory. However, nearly half of her army was eradicated due to Neptune's cleverly placed natural traps and strategically placed units, but Sooyoung was able to shake them off with some difficulty and finally win the game.

Ah, sweet victories are indeed sweet memories.

"So I don't get beaten the shit out of, right?" Sooyoung asked.

"Hey, at least I got my banana ice cone." Yang shrugged.

"You're the best, Sooyoung." Ruby chirped as she nibbled on her cookie lollipop **(A/N: Do they exist?)**.

"Sooyoung, you've mentioned about this… Civilization while you defeated me in the game. May I know what it exactly is?" Weiss asked, which made Sooyoung think for an answer. From what the Pilot knew, Weiss knew almost nothing about video games and maybe even think lowly of them. After some mental processing, a smirk grew in Sooyoung's face.

It's time to convert someone to the glorious religion of holy videogames.

"Sid Meier's Civilization is a turn-based computer game where it's just like the board game we played but you make your own history. You research what scientific, military, social and political direction you want your civilization to have and expand around the world while watching over your economy, managing your armies, making diplomacies and your people's happiness! Technically: 'Build a civilization to stand the test of time'." Sooyoung explained with a tone of a teacher. During her life before the IMC and her service as a Pilot of the Militia, she was more than happy to tell her favorite stuff, such as videogames, Oreos, melon flavored ice cream and mechanical tinkering. In fact, so happy that whenever she explained, she speaks out every single minor and major detail about it.

"...Um, okay?" Weiss replied with hesitation and a raised eyebrow. Sooyoung deflated at the heiress's reaction. All that explaining for nothing? Impossible!

"Do you have it in your console?" Blake asked, giving a small glance at the Pilot's gaming console on the dorm's holo-TV.

"It's a computer game! I… uh…" Sooyoung started to hesitate before she rushed to her bags and started to fumble through it. Clothes, clothes, dog tags, insignia…

"...I left my laptop in the ship." The Pilot sighed in comedic sadness.

"Then you can get it, right?" Ruby asked.

"...and the Ulsan is in Remnant's moon…"

"WHAT?!" Sooyoung's team screamed in reply, startling her from her comedic humiliation.

"What is your ship doing in our moon?" Weiss asked.

"Setting up a mining base." Sooyoung replied.

"Can we get a sample of the rocks?!" Ruby asked with sparkling eyes. "Can we make weapons with the metal there?!"

"Is that the first thing you're gonna ask, Ruby? Seriously?" Blake sighed.

"It's just gonna be a small base that's probably gonna make some ammunition and weaponry for the Militia. If it were for the IMC, they would drill a huge-ass hole into the moon's core and suck it dry!"

"Oooh, I never knew the IMC would be so horny." Yang suggestively winked.

"Yang, what in Remnant are you implying? What does destroying a planet have to do with-" Weiss suddenly paused as her, Sooyoung and Blake's mind started to process the blonde's words.

Then it hit the fan. Everyone sans Ruby's face became almost blood red as they realized what Yang had just commented about Sooyoung's words.

"YOU BRUTE! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Weiss shrieked and attempted to slap the blonde. However, unlike the heiress, Sooyoung was… laughing herself out of Remnant?

"THAT WAS AWESOME, YANG! 10 OUT OF 10! BEST SEX JOKE! WE DID IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Pilot laughed. "YOU DID IT, YANG! YOU ARE THE PUNMASTER OF SPAAAAACE! GIVE ME A FIVE!" Yang, giggling out of control, gave the Pilot her high five.

"Ugh, you guys…" Blake rolled her eyes as the laughter started to cease.

"Okay, enough of that." Sooyoung said, wiping her eyes. "The IMC would literally destroy a planet if they want to."

"Wh-what? By destroying… how?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I said it. break it into pieces." At the Pilot's words, RWBY's faces paled.

"H-how?" Weiss asked.

"Sorry, can't tell you. Militia secret."

"Aw, come on! I wanna know!" Ruby whined.

"Nope!" Sooyoung concluded, raising her voice to strengthen her defiance. She gave a sigh in hopes to change the subject. "I miss Scorch's Grill House… I wanna eat some rib cheese sandwiches..." **(A/N: Yup, if you guys are lucky and got a banner from the Advocate, one of the restaurant banners is Scorch's Grill House. I LOVE THOSE BANNERS. I only have the Northstar Coffee.)**

"Scorch's Grill House?" Blake asked. "What does… uh… what was Scorch again?"

"An Ogre Titan that has a fire grenade launcher and sets things on fire!"

"Yeah, thanks Sooyoung. What does that Titan have to do with a… grill house?" Blake continued.

"Best barbecue restaurant in Harmony, Blake." Sooyoung chirped. "Dad used to take me there every Sunday when I was training. I loved that Scorch next to the grill…" the Pilot mused as her eyes became dreamy in reminiscence of the favorite restaurant.

* * *

" _Welcome to Scorch's Grill House. Please select your meal on the menu above." The Fiery Ogre Titan said as Cooper and 15-year old Sooyoung sat down. It has been a year since Jack found and adopted the girl during a battle and defected from the IMC. Sooyoung was now training as a Pilot while being personally monitored by Cooper. Now that it was the weekends and trainees received a day off, the Pilot captain thought that it would be a good idea to take her to the most popular barbecue joint in the planet._

" _Um…" Sooyoung hesitated when she looked at the large Titan as it spewed out fire into the grill by its palm. She was still traumatized by her past life, making her difficult to talk very much, but thanks to the doctors and the internet, she was slowly recovering with the help of video game therapy._

" _Hey, he's just the Titan of the owner of this place. Don't worry." Cooper gave her a reassuring pat on the back, then faced the Titan. "I would like the usual pork ribs." He turned back to his adopted daughter. "Take your time." He smiled. Sooyoung nodded and looked at the menu on the top of the counter. After a short while, she made her decision._

" _I… I'll have the… rib cheese sandwich…" Sooyoung quietly said. Despite the low volume, the Scorch seemed to understand.  
_ " _Orders received. Please stand by for your meals." The Titan replied as it concentrated on preparing their meals. While that was happening, this gave the two Militia personnel time to talk._

" _So Sooyoung, about the training yesterday…" Cooper started, grabbing his daughter's attention. "You technically have the upper hand on your fellow trainees on running because… well, those." He said, pointing at Sooyoung's prosthetic legs covered with jeans. Sooyoung nodded in response. "...But you seem to have a bit of a trouble moving around with something on your back. You know why that can be a problem, right?"_

" _Y-yeah… the major said about the jump kit and the Titan battery…" Sooyoung replied._

" _Precisely. When we get back to the base, let's try some push-ups. Your left arm and abs would need it. Hell, let's make those boys go run for their money, eh?" Cooper chuckled and Sooyoung sheepishly smiled a small smile in response. Whenever she did that, Cooper knew that he was doing something right._

" _Anyway, since you are really good at engineering classes, I won't say anything about it other than keep it up." The captain said with a pat on Sooyoung's back. "You're doing a good job in training. If you have trouble, remember that I'm always here for you whenever you're free. Okay?" Sooyoung nodded just as a giant metallic palm stretched to the two with plates of steaming meals._

" _Enjoy your meals." The Scorch said as Cooper took the plates and handed the sandwiches to his daughter._

" _Stuff in, Sooyoung. Trust me: They're good." Cooper smiled as he took a bite of a rib. Sooyoung, taking a sandwich filled with barbecued rib and gooey golden cheese, took a glance. Slowly, she then brought the food to her mouth and took a bite. Instantly, colors of flavour coated her mouth with messengers of happiness in the form of food knocked onto Sooyoung's mind. The gooey goodness of the cheese, the tenderness of the meat and the softness of the bread all contributed in her smile as she chewed on her food._

 _A big smile, something Cooper hasn't seen since he received permission to adopt and train her to be a Pilot by Sarah Briggs._

 _Sooyoung's world filled with color by the deliciousness of the barbecue as her pace became faster and faster. "Like it, Sooyoung?" Cooper asked, which the daughter nodded vigorously. "Told you you'll love it."_

" _I... wanna eat this… while I do therapy." Sooyoung replied._

" _Today's therapy? Sooyoung, remember those pushups. Those first, then games. I'll buy more of your sandwiches and pack them. Deal?" Sooyoung pouted but nodded happily at Cooper's suggestion as she chowed down on her sandwich._

 _She will remember this place in her heart._

* * *

"Yang, imagine a Titan making COOKIES! That would be awesome!" Ruby chirped.

"Eh, I don't think so." Sooyoung smirked. Just before the Pilot could change the topic, her phone chimed with a message.

"Pilot, the commodore has sent you a message about Outpost Genesis." JS voice said on the phone.

"Alright, JS. Let's see…" The Pilot mused as she scrolled through her phone messages.

 _Lieutenant Sooyoung Lim,_

 _Outpost Genesis has finished construction. Every Friday to Saturday, you are to be assigned in keeping the riflemen in shape along with the other Pilots from other ships._

 _I expect you to arrive at the outpost at 4PM in the morning. You will be free to return to Beacon at 6PM every Saturday._

 _Outpost Genesis will be commanded by Colonel Aren Cross. She along with Major Andrew Contreras will be assessing you and Captain Cooper in your combat with Aura. We need to know if Aura affects Pilot efficiency. Do not worry about them being confused. I've requested headmaster Ozpin to teach them about it._

 _Your Titan will also be deployed in the Outpost so that your skill in your Titan won't deteriorate. Lastly, remember to take one of those two Bullheads that transported Teams RWBY and JNPR to the MCS Ulsan._

 _I'll be expecting you two._

 _-Commodore Jim Sterling_

"Welp, looks like I won't be spending weekends with you guys." Sooyoung sighed as she locked her phone.

"WHAT?! I wanted to take you to the city!" Ruby yelled, shocked about the fact that she wouldn't be able to have a little 'girl's' outing' tomorrow.

"Ruby, she's a soldier. You should know that by now." Weiss scolded her leader.

"But… but… I wanted to take her to my favorite cookie shop! Waaaaaah~!" By seeing Ruby's comedic sadness, Sooyoung couldn't help but to smile and blush by how adorable this girl is. She approached her and booped her nose.

"걱정마, 귀염둥이 (Don't worry, cutie pie)! I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon. Then I'll let you do all the things you want to do with me." Sooyoung cooed.

"Oooh, Sooyoung…" Yang winked suggestively.

"Wha- Oh 시발새끼 (You son of a bitch)! I got that! I got that!" Sooyoung laughed at the sexual reference while Weiss and Blake proceeded to scold the blonde.

* * *

Sighing, Cooper placed his phone back into his pocket while nobody was watching. With the outpost finished constructing, him and his daughter would be returning to military duty for the Militia. Sure, it was relaxing working as a regular teacher, or more like a teacher's assistant in a soldier-training school that acts like a university, but he knew that he and Sooyoung had to keep in shape with the military. They were Pilots, for god's sake!

He stopped at the fountain in the middle of the academy to think about some things alone. He was still trying to comprehend the situation he was stuck in. Stuck in a planet in another universe where space-travel is impossible, there are soldiers with biological shields and creatures solely bred to kill sentient beings? If Cooper was allowed to drink, he would be wasted by now.

Anyway, Cooper shifted his thought to his personal life. Throughout his career as a Pilot after the Battle of Typhon, he learned to trust his fellow comrades in battle, especially when BT rebuilt thanks to his AI stored in his helmet. However, among everything he fought for, there were three things he kept close to him the most.

First was BT-7274, his Titan. Ever since Captain Lastimosa granted Cooper controls to BT just before his unfortunate loss, their bond started to grow stronger and stronger. The former rifleman, at first pessimistic about taking control of a 40-ton Vanguard-class Titan, started to see the new colors of being a Pilot. He started to see the battlefield differently, and started to consider BT more than a comrade. He started to consider him as an old friend, and after BT's reconstruction after the Battle of Typhon, a brother.

Second and third was his daughter Sooyoung Lim and her Titan JS-1998. Whatever Sooyoung valued, Cooper did the same, especially her Titan. When he found her as a 14-year old IMC conscripted riflewoman… or more like a girl in the aftermath of a victorious battle against the IMC, he felt a surge of sadness in his mind seeing tears and blood dripping from her. Such innocence taken away at such a young age… he decided to take her along to Harmony under his and Commander Sarah Briggs's supervision. However, during the journey back home, Sooyoung tended to stay close to him and Briggs in the ship despite uttering no words. But when the Militia prepared to send Sooyoung to an orphanage after the arrival at Harmony, she did something completely unexpected:

She wanted to become a Pilot.

While the officers tried their best to convince her otherwise with futility, Cooper saw true devotion in her. Inspiration. For such a determined child, he just couldn't see her go away like that. There was something in his heart that prevented her from leaving. Thus, he decided to adopt her and be her personal trainer. Thanks to his high reputation, Briggs authorized the decision, thus adding Sooyoung in the list of Pilot trainees and Cooper's family. Ever since, he did his all to make her happy, and according to Sooyoung, a cheery game-loving girl that she used to be. The girl had two resolves in her mind as a soldier: To prevent any more teenagers like her to become soldiers and kill General Marder to avenge her old family. Her resolve stays strong even today, despite not being in the Frontier anymore. How strange. Also, it was noteworthy about how Sooyoung received JS after passing her examinations-

Cooper's trance ended when a familiar student approached him, making him return to reality.

"Um… Professor Cooper?" The student asked with an Australian accent. Cooper knew who this girl was. A rabbit Faunus who had fought Sooyoung during her initiation known as Velvet Scarlatina.

"Yes, Miss Scarlatina, how may I help you?" Cooper asked.

"I… I just wanted to thank you for helping me when Cardin's team was bullying me." The girl sheepishly said.

"Hmm? Oh, that." The Pilot replied. Of course he remembered those four boys. Oh, team CRDL. They never learnt a thing even after he had Sergeant Bardsley teach them a lesson and their punishment went worldwide.

Apparently, Cooper stumbled upon Velvet being bullied by Cardin's gang during lunchtime yesterday. It was simply dealt with thanks to the trauma still left due to the Bardsley Detention Incident, when Cardin ordered his team to walk away in anger and fear. Cooper smirked in reminiscence.

"It's nothing, Miss Scarlatina. I still can't believe racism is tearing Remnant apart." The Pilot said.

"Oh… I see." Velvet nodded.

"May I ask you something? You're a second-year student, right?" Velvet nodded in response. "Then why didn't you fight back? You have true skill in Combat Classes, but why?" Cooper asked.

"Well… I'm not much of a fighting person. I mean, I do want to be a huntress, but I'm don't want to bring harm to other people." The girl replied. Cooper nodded in understanding. At least she had the right mindset of a huntsmen according to the books. But there was one problem about Velvet that concerned him.

"Miss Scarlatina, I know you may be offended but let me ask you this: What makes you think that you're worthy of being a huntress if you hesitate in defending yourself?" Velvet's eyes widened at the question Cooper threw at her. A short pause followed before Velvet sheepishly looked at him.

"...I don't know." Velvet replied.

"It's alright, Miss Scarlatina. Just remember that you are way skilled than Cardin and his lackeys. Just try to avoid him and if you can't, defend yourself. It's your body. Nobody has the right to touch it, alright?"  
"Th-thank you, sir."

"Alright. Is there anything else that I can help you?"

"No, that's all. Thank you once again, Professor Cooper." Velvet bowed in gratitude before walking away with a face that told the world that she had something to think about. Sighing, Cooper walked back inside the academy. He needed to prepare himself and Sooyoung for departure tomorrow morning.

* * *

"...A girls' night! Not a bad idea!" Sooyoung chirped. Indeed, the dorm of Team RWBY(S) was packed with girls from the said team and JNPR. Jaune and Ren were unfortunately told to be gone when they were going to sleep, which wasn't now. Ruby and Yang were the first two to plan this, as they won't be able to see Sooyoung for an entire day, thus they agreed to be with the Pilot for the entire night. Just like a regular sleepover that teenagers would have, there were chips, videogames from the Frontier, talks, music from the Frontier, soft drinks and everything a modern Teen might bring.

"Yeah! It's a literal slumber party!" Yang replied.

"...Um, Sooyoung? Seriously? _Girls'_ night out?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow at the Pilot. A second of thinking passed as Sooyoung mentally found out what the boy was implying and made up a counter.

"Really? You were a boy all along?!" The Pilot joked. A short pause followed until Pyrrha and Nora burst into laughter at Jaune's sudden demise. "Sick burn, eh?" Sooyoung winked at Yang, which she winked back.

"Why can't you take us with you and let us see ALL the explosions that you guys can make?!" Nora quipped when her laughter died down.

"Nora, she's going to do her job as a soldier. She's probably not gonna have fun… right, Sooyoung?" Ren asked the Pilot.

"Yup. It's like those boooring dungeon raids. But hey, at least I get paid… although I don't know if that's possible now that I'm not in the Frontier anymore." Sooyoung stuttered.

"It's alright, Sooyoung. We can wait for you to return day after tomorrow. In fact, we'll show you around Vale at night when you return!" Pyrrha assured.

"Wow, such great guild members! I love it!" Sooyoung chirped as she took a bite of a potato chip. She then turned to the two boys of JNPR, who were playing a split-screen FPS game on her console. So far, Jaune was being annihilated by Ren despite only knowing basic controls. "having a bad time, Jaune?" She asked the blonde leader of JNPR.

"Say it yourself…" Jaune groaned as he waited for his character to respawn. "Ren's been beating the crap out of me for ten minutes."

"Don't worry, guildmaster! Keep playing and you're in silver league!" Sooyoung assured, then turned back to the girls. "What'cha guys wanna do while those guys do… holy videogame worshipping?"

"'Holy video game worshipping'? Really, Sooyoung?" Blake smirked, and everyone laughed in response.

"Why the hell not? It saved my life. No, seriously."

"Right."

"So, whatcha guys wanna do?"

"I WANNA SEE THE BIG BAD ROBOTS-"

"Titans." Weiss corrected.

"-TITANS BREAK SOME LEGS!" Nora chirped.

"Come to think about it, we only saw you and your dad's Titans fight some Grimm a week ago and that's it." Pyrrha added.

"OhmygodohmygodimaginemrDavisstitanfightinganotherswordtitanwithswrodsitwouldbeawesomeohmygodohmygodthatwouldbesoawesomedoyouhavevideofoitpleasetellmethatyoudoohmygodohmygodpleasepleasepleasefortheloveofOumpleasetellmeyouhavevideo!" Ruby pleaded in hopes of seeing a dual between two Ronins. This made Sooyoung warmly smile at how adorable her team leader was and quickly pull out her phone. She scrolled through her video archives, which were mostly comprised of funny moments captured in the games she played, pranking her father, films of interviews of riflemen she used to supervise and training footages from simulations.

But what Sooyoung wanted to find was an album filled with videos of Titans fighting against each other in simulations. Fortunately for Ruby, the Pilot had a video of a fight between two Ronins.

"There we go!" The Pilot chirped as she put her phone in holo-projector mode so that everyone in the room could see it. The video, paused at the start, portrayed two Ronin Titans with their Pilots outside of them. The Titans had their callsigns DE-3001 and RT-1066.

"Lieutenants Irene Dine and Drake Veil, Simulation 293 beginning." A computerized voice said as the video became white. After one second, the scene that used to be a interior of a cube with grids on the walls became an something that resembled an obstacle course with two Ronins on each end of the arena. A buzzer sounded and the Titans started to move. At first, the two twenty-ton giants were technically peeking from walls and occasionally, a Pilot dismounted to scout. One of them, Lieutenant Drake Veil, nearly lost the match when his opponent's Ronin's leadwall round nearly drilled a hole onto his head. Veil ran back to his Ronin, RT-1066, and embarked in it. It was at this time when the Ronins decided that it was best to begin their spar. The Titans first attacked by vertically slashing the ground upwards with their broadswords, sending a line of Arc energy that crackled blue.

"Whoa! What was that?" Ruby asked with sparkling eyes.

"Arc wave. It's like those stun abilities in those MOBA games." Sooyoung replied.

"It does resemble Lightning Dust." Weiss commented, which the Pilot shrugged.

Back in the video, the Titans both narrowly dodged their opponent's Arc waves and started to shoot each other with their leadwall shotguns. They both dashed out towards a wall corner whenever they fired four shots, which was the magazine capacity of those massive shotguns. The two reloaded and dashed from their covers, sending another Arc waves at each other. This time, however, Lieutenant Dine's Ronin took a hit and the Titan seemed to be stunned by the Arc energy. Its movement became slow and blue electricity crackled throughout its body. Taking the opportunity, Veil's Ronon slashed at his opponent until Dine regained her senses. In retaliation, RT blocked the next sword slash with it own sword and parried it. But just before DE could fight with his shotgun, Veil's Ronon suddenly disappeared into white foam-like mist. A second later, the Titan reappeared behind DE and slashed its back.

"Whoa, what what that?! That guy just disappeared and came back behind the other Titan!" Ruby chirped in excitement.

"That was the Phase Dash. You LITERALLY go to another dimension and come back." Sooyoung explained.

"Wait, did I hear you right?" Weiss shrieked. "Another DIMENSION?! How in Remnant is that even possible?"

"Uh… science?"

"Really?" Blake smirked. "That's the best answer you can give us?"

"Hey, I'm a Pilot not a scientist!" The Pilot defended.

"Have you been in this alternate dimension?" Ren asked.

"Um… yeah? I mean, there are Pilots that have Phase equipment and can go there without their Titan?"

"I mean, you. If you did, how is it there?"

"Oh, don't even start on it." Sooyoung groaned, displeased about reminding herself about the first time she entered Phase dimension. "It's boring there. Everything's black and white, it makes me dizzy, there's nobody in that dimension, you feel like you're being pulled back… Ugh. I threw up like five times during my first training in Phasing. Giving up was easier."

"...Wow." Jaune stuttered.

The battle video continued as the two Titans were locked in a sword fight. There were no gains nor heavy losses except a few broken armor platings. Suddenly, Lieutenant Veil's Ronin started to glow yellow along with its broadsword, which now crackled violently with golden energy.

"Sword Core… It's the ultimate 'Q' ability. She's fucked." Sooyoung commented as the empowered Ronin started to hack away at its victim with speeds never thought possible for the Remnant huntsmen-in-training for 20-ton robots. It wasn't until the protective casing of Dine's Ronin's protective platings broke off, exposing its reactor. Taking its opportunity, Veil hacked one more time, which unexpectedly severed his opponent's sword and the amped blade struck the opponent's reactor, destroying the Titan.

"Simulation 293 over. Lieutenant Drake Veil wins." The announcer said before the video ended.

"That was cooooool!" Ruby chirped with sparkling eyes. "I want one right now! OOOOHHH I MUST HAVE A TITAN! IMAGINE THE WEAPONS I CAN MAKE FOR IT!"

"Ummm…" Sooyoung tried to say something that argued against whatever the silver-eyed girl had just said, but couldn't find the courage to do so as it would make her sad, and making such a cute girl sad was something a monster would do.

However, JS was having a different opinion.

"Ruby Rose, all Titans except for the Vanguard-class are only capable of using one weapon. Unless you can program a Titan's data core, it is impossible to have a Titan hold a weapon that it is not programmed to use." The Ion Titan said. JS was responded with a deflated Ruby, unable to believe that she won't be able to make a Titan version of her beautiful Crescent Rose. Seeing this state, Sooyoung hugged the girl from behind with an assuring grasp.

"괜찮아 괜찮아 (It's okay, It's okay)! At least they're cool, right?" The Pilot cooed while pinching Ruby's cheeks.

* * *

The last classes of Friday was over and everyone was free to spend their time however they wish. The fields of Beacon were filled with students and alumni performing their usual activities such as reading, sitting on the grass, hanging around with other students, dating…

 **(A/N: Ew.)**

However, one of the dorms was rather busy, as a 17-year old Pilot was preparing for departure. In twenty minutes, Sooyoung would be leaving Beacon to perform her duties as a military officer of the Frontier Militia in Outpost Genesis, the newly constructed base of the Militia stationed in Remnant's star system. Right now, she was adjusting the thrusters of her jump kit.

"It still fascinates me of how this can work without Dust, wind or fire alike." Weiss commented as Sooyoung inspected the ion tank of her jump kit.

"Well, it's science. Dust is really really weird to me." Sooyoung shrugged. "I mean, you literally have elements from fantasy games that I play but can't go to space? Fucking logic…"

"It would make sense if we had no choice but to rely on Dust because of the Grimm." Blake commented.

"Eh, maybe. Maybe it's just me. You're gonna have to be a chemistry whiz to know how fuel works in my universe." The white and black girl nodded at that.

"So, whatcha gonna do in your outpost?" Yang asked.

"It's normal. Report to superiors-slash-quest givers, give orders to rookies and riflemen, get assessed about what I learnt here so that they can know how Aura works… I guess." Sooyoung shrugged as she wore her jump kit armor. "I still don't even know what my Semblance is." She clicked her tongue. "I would LOVE a new 'Q' ability for myself."

"Yeah! Imagine what Professor Cooper's Semblance would be! Ohhh imagine if it has something to do with BT! It would be AMAZING!" Ruby quipped.

"Nah, that would bring imbalance to the game." Sooyoung replied.

"But still! I'm gonna miss you so much… Ohhh I'm gonna miss the Oreos…" A comedic tear fell from the silver-eyed girl's eye.

"Ruby, she said that she'll come back tomorrow evening. Can't you at least wait for that?"

"B-But I wanna see the base! ALLTHEWEAPONSTHATICANSEEANDUSE-"

"It's a classified location." Blake deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure that the Militia won't allow you in."

"Awww…" But just as Ruby was about to complain, a door knock interrupted her.

" _Sooyoung?"_ Judging be the voice behind the door, it was Cooper. Sooyoung quickly opened it, revealing her adoptive father waiting outside with his usual uniform, jump kit and helmet between his arm. "You ready, Sooyoung?"

"Yeah. Just have to get my helmet." The teen Pilot replied. Just as she turned around, she saw Yang with her helmet. "Want me gone from the guild? So sad, Yang." She joked.

"Nah, I'll ask you about Frontier boys when you come back." The blonde replied, licking her lips.

"Ohhh...kay." Sooyoung raised her eyebrow, then turned to Cooper. "Ready, dad."

"Alright. Let's go, the Bullhead is waiting for us two. Can't disappoint Colonel Cross already, right?"

"Right, dad."

The departure from Beacon was rather eventful. Teams RWBY and JNPR accompanied Cooper and Sooyoung towards the landing pads where the three Sapphire-class Cruisers were docked, signalling that Ironwood was still present in Beacon. Ignoring that, the two Pilots embarked the Bullhead, gave one last wave at their friends, which included Professor Goodwitch, and took air towards Emerald Forest. the ride inside the Bullhead was uneventful, with the only interactions were between weapons checking, radio communications with Outpost Genesis about ETA to the outpost and small talks between father and daughter.

"Sooyoung, I've been assessing your combat capabilities during combat classes." Cooper said.

"...and?" Sooyoung asked.

"BT and JS both said that-"

"Wait, why JS?" The daughter asked.

"Hey, _who's_ the captain and lieutenant here?" Cooper asked with a joking tone, making Sooyoung deflate in defeat. "Anyway, they said that the way you fight… changed."

"How so?"

"I saw the students fight each other. I mean, come on, it's been a whole week. You're already familiar with all those non-human jumps and speeds without jump kits. Now that we two are one of them in case of Aura and all, you're starting to become like them." Cooper then shrugged. "Did I tell you that Physics is weird?"

"You've been saying that since we came to this planet, dad." Sooyoung smirked. "How different?"

"Before, you fought like any other Pilot in the Marauder Corps, but better. Now, you fight like Lie Ren. You're faster and more agile, but your jump kit makes you better."

"Wow, that's cool. Thanks, dad." Sooyoung chirped. Cooper then picked up his tablet and scrolled through a list.

"Aura… Sooyoung: 1798, me: 2145… Hmm… seeing that none of us have our Semblance unlocked, I won't check it." The Pilot captain/father mused. But just before he could continue, the cockpit speaker rang.

"We're arriving at the LZ. It's… well, a military base." The Bullhead pilot's voice announced.

"Of course it is. Amateurs." Sooyoung whispered to herself as she peeked out from the window. Surrounded by thick and tall trees was a large military installation the area of a FIFA Football field with a series of small metallic buildings in the shape of an L surrounding a corner of a field made of concrete. This field was surrounded by a wall with multiple gun emplacements built to repel Grimm. Inside these walls housed hundreds of Militia riflemen of various ranks patrolling, training and jogging, accompanied by Titans, Guardian Tanks **(A/N: Think of the Allied Guardian Tank from Red Alert 3.)** , Samson recon vehicles and Crow dropships. A squadron of Hornet fighters circled around the outpost, searching for aerial Grimm that could attack Genesis.

"Genesis, this is Bullhead Gold. We are transporting people from Beacon, authorization code 284214A3." The Bullhead pilot said to his radio.

" _Solid copy, Bullhead Gold. Authorization received. Proceed to landing at Pad 2, over."_ The voice from the radio, the Outpost's control room, replied.

For the next thirty seconds, the Bullhead was occupied in a slow but precise landing procedure. When over, Cooper and Sooyoung were greeted by a squad of riflemen and a Pilot, being a Simulacrum. The riflemen saluted at the two Pilots as they disembarked the Bullhead, and the awaiting Pilot approached them. The Simulacrum, which had a female body and endorned with a scarf and a Colonel insignia stopped. This was Colonel Aren Cross, the commander of Outpost Genesis.

"Captain Cooper reporting for duty."

"Lieutenant Lim at your service!" The two Beacon Pilots gave a salute of formality, which Colonel Cross chuckled with a mechanical tone.

"Well, if it isn't the Hero of the Militia!" Cross said. "It's an honor to see you, Cooper." She lent her metallic hand, which Cooper gave his and gave a shake. "You too, lieutenant. Welcome to Outpost Genesis, you two. We have a lot of things to do. Follow me." With Cross's orders, Cooper and Sooyoung followed the Pilot Colonel from the landing pad to inside of the Outpost.

The Interior of the outpost was like any other military installation both the IMC and the Militia would use. The walls were metallic grey with cables strapped on the top, MRVNs, riflemen of all ranks, scientists, engineers and Pilots walked around, performing their duties that was related in taking care of this outpost. Occasional barks of ordering, humming of the outpost's generator and mumbles of communications could be heard throughout the halls.

"It's kinda strange to come back to a military base after school, ma'am." Sooyoung commented.

"Yeah, I guess." Cross shrugged. "So, how's school, kid?" She joked.

"Weird, ma'am."

"Pretty much. Hey, school back when I was a human was stupid. Don't worry, lieutenant." Cross assured. "According to the data Captain Cooper gave me, your combat effectiveness without your Titan needs to be reassessed." She turned to Cooper. "Just how bad is it?"

"It's not bad, ma'am. Ever since we both had our Auras unlocked, Lieutenant Lim's combat has drastically changed. The way she fights resembles a ninja." Cooper replied.

"A ninja, huh?" Cross mused. "Pilots normally do that, captai-"

"-Without her jump kit." That got the Simulacrum officer's attention as her robotic head snapped to the captain and her feet stopped on their tracks.

" _Without_?"

"Yes, ma'am." A pause followed.

"...I'll call in Lieutenant Miner in thirty minutes. You two familiarize with your Titans in the engineering bay. I'll have someone wait until you're ready and guide you to the training rooms, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Cooper and Sooyoung saluted as Cross walked away. When she was out of sight, Sooyoung turned to her father.

"I can already see people jealous of my new mana and shield abilities, dad." She giggled.

"Sooyoung, all Aura is is technically a Titan shield. I don't think mana's part of it." Cooper sighed. "Plus, you didn't even unlock your Semblance yet."

"Says who didn't have his too." Sooyoung snickered.

"Hey, we've been in this planet for a week! We talked about this in the Bullhead."

"Whatever." The teen Pilot shrugged as the two walked towards the engineering bay.

Buzzing of welding torches, whirrings of overheads cranes and shouts between engineers greeted Sooyoung and Cooper when they entered the engineering bay. Strips of elevated catwalks connected by lifts lead to six Titans docked with welding arms working on the steel Goliaths of sixty, forty and twenty tons. MRVNS and military engineers inspected every part of the Titans and operated consoles that controlled the machinary. Forklifts hauling metallic goods, drones and even Titans roamed around the bay, performing their duties.

However, to the Pilot family, this didn't matter as their focus was pointed at finding their Titans: BT-7274 and JS-1998. It didn't take long for Sooyoung and Cooper to find them, as BT's unique emblem on its hull and JS, an Ion Prime, which was very distinguishable from the normal ones along with its blue and orange hull. The two were standing near a catwalk but without restraints, meaning that they are not in maintenance.

"Pilots Lim and Cooper detected. Welcome back." BT and JS said as their owners approached them. While Cooper gave a smirk and walked to BT, Sooyoung's smile widened with her teeth showing as she practically ran like a child towards JS. The Ion Prime knelt down, which Sooyoung hugged her knee.

"I missed you so much, JS! Ooooh, my robo-sister!" The young Pilot cooed, grabbing the attention of one of the engineers who gave her a raised eyebrow.

"It is good to have you back, Pilot." JS replied as she raised her palm to act as a platform and her hatch opened, revealing the cockpit decorated with stickers and trinkets. Smiling, Sooyoung climbed onto the metallic hand and embarked, which the hatch closed. "Transferring controls to Pilot. Protocol 2: Null." Sooyoung sighed in content as she walked around the bay with her neural link. Indeed, it was good to be back in her Titan after a week worth of schoolwork. It's been four years since she had been to school due to the IMC, making Beacon a good tool of reminiscing the good times before middle school.

Meanwhile, Cooper, mounting on top of BT's chassis, gave a sigh of he looked around the engineering bay, especially a squabble between two engineers about not maintaining a Northstar properly.

"So you've been staying in the engineering bay ever since this outpost was built?" Cooper asked.

"Not exactly. I was transported back to the MCS Ulsan during the last stages of construction due to low ammunition." BT replied.

"Right." The Pilot Captain sighed. He turned to JS, which he saw Sooyoung embark when he last saw. But this time, he saw his daughter out of her Titan and…

"Sooyoung, are you posting stickers on you Titan again?" Cooper asked with a disappointed tone.

"But dad, my friends gave me these!" Sooyoung whined as she posted Nora's emblem sticker on JS's hull.

"You already have enough, Sooyoung." The father sighed. "Seriously, your cockpit's worse. I still don't understand how you have such a high combat effectiveness rating with those things. They look distracting to me."

"They don't dad." Sooyoung smirked as she slapped Blake's emblem on JS. "Besides, these stickers are the only ones on the outside hull."

"Sure. Just don't let them distract you in combat, okay?" Cooper deadpanned.

"Okay, dad." Sooyoung nodded. "So, when's my assessment?" With her question, Cooper checked the clock on one of the walls. They arrived at Genesis twenty minutes ago, meaning that they had ten minutes to go to the training grounds.

"Let's go." Cooper said, which Sooyoung nodded and followed her father out of the engineering bay with a rifleman leading them.

Turns out, it took only six minutes to reach the training grounds, thus giving Sooyoung and Cooper some time to spare. The training grounds, located below the surface, was a vast room that was able to house fifty Ogre-type Titans and still have room for spare. The walls were white and every corner housed a camera that monitored the trainees in their spars. The part of the grounds were filled with target dummies in the form of boards and holograms, which riflemen, Pilots and their Titans could freely fire at. What was also included in the training grounds was a training course where Pilots could test their mobility and a room filled with Simulation Pods where Pilots can train in simulated battles without any lethal consequences.

After four minutes for Cooper and Sooyoung to familiarize themselves to the training grounds, Colonel Aren Cross walked up to the two with another Pilot on tow. This man in his twenties had a First Lieutenant insignia.

"Captain Jack Cooper and First Lieutenant Sooyoung Lim. Welcome to Outpost Genesis's training grounds." Cross introduced, which the two Pilot saluted. She then turned to the Pilot beside her. "Lim, this is First Lieutenant Darin Mines. You'll be sparring with him with your… new abilities."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lim." Mines said, lending his hand.

"Likewise." Sooyoung replied, accepting his hand and shook.

"I want you two to prepare for a dual spar. Meet me at the sparring room in five minutes.

"Yes ma'am." The two lieutenants saluted before Mines walked towards the lockers.

"Lim, you're coming with me."

.

.

.

All attention turned to Mines when he entered the sparring room with his jump kit and helmet between his arm. This Pilot was a A-Wall user, who utilized the Amplifier wall to amp his and his allies' weapons' power.

"Ready, ma'am." Mines said to Cross, whom she nodded.

"Good. Take your position." The colonel said, which Miner complied.

"It doesn't help when there are like twenty-four eyes bearing my very soul…" Sooyoung whispered to Cooper. Indeed, the room was being monitored by twelve scientists that were behind a reinforced glass wall with PDAs and notepads, all ready to write whatever was going on down. "It's unfomfortable, you know… I think this is how livestreamers feel…"

"Sooyoung, just… get ready to fight." Cooper sighed and shook his head.

"Party pooper." The daughter pouted as she walked to her position.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen: You two are going to fight each other until when Mines is down on the ground or when…" Cross paused as she took a glance at Cooper's Scroll. "...Lim's Aura is below fifteen percent. As this Aura is claimed to act like a Titan shield, Mines, you are permitted to use your weapons. Lim, you're only going to use your grappling hook and that training Wingman I gave you earlier." With the colonel's words, Sooyoung glanced at her temporary weapon, a Wingman B3 loaded with rubber bullets. This weapon was mostly used as training weapons for Pilot cadets, and Sooyoung was no exception two years ago. She was interrupted by a sudden buzzer, signaling the beginning of the spar. Immediately, Mines threw an A-Wall generator on the ground, which materialized a curved translucent orange wall. He then began shooting his Spitfire LMG at Sooyoung, who quickly avoided it by grappling onto a container on her right. Preparing her Wingman behind the said container, Sooyoung focused her Aura to her legs and started running.

Everyone except Cooper was surprised. At the beginning of the match, Sooyoung grappled towards cover like any other grappling Pilot. However, everything changed when she dashed out from her cover with a speed that was comparable to a Stim Pilot. In fact, she was so fast that she left a trail behind.

Colonel Aren Cross was rather left speechless. "Does she have her jump kit on?"

"Negative, ma'am. She's doing that all herself." A scientist replied.

"Amazing…"

The fight was rather one-sided. Without her jump kit, Sooyoung was still running like a coyote on fire as she easily flanked Mines and peppered his with her Wingman. When she expended a cylinder's worth of ammunition, she took cover and reloaded. She then turned her jump kit on and jumped onto a wall, which she ran on. Utilizing what she learnt about Aura, she was able to be faster and more agile, proven by the ability to dodge every single bullet fired from Mines's amped Spitfire. Two bullet hit her form, but her Aura was thankfully able to save her from a lethal demise. However, due to the power of amplified bullets, it cut down her Aura from 100 percent to 47.

Sooyoung retaliated with her revolver when Miles started to move. Thanks to the Pilot's mobility, Mines was able to evade all her shots until he was grappled to Sooyoung's kick, sending him back to the ground and his Spitfire clacking away from him.

"Fucking hell…" Mines swore as he picked himself up. Seeing that the teen Pilot was approaching him with rapid speeds, he had no choice but to run at her and engage in a hand to hand combat. However this proved to be a rather bad idea as Sooyoung now utilized her Aura offensively to empower her attacks. Every block Mines made pained his arms and legs every attack Sooyoung threw pained him even more.

The fight ended when Miles was about to be punched on his face when he gave a scream of forfeit. Colonel Cross and Captain Cooper walked to the two lieutenants .

"That was interesting." Cross said as she lent a hand for Mines to grab.

"GG." Sooyoung cheered, but was responded with a groan from her opponent.

"Jesus, what the hell were you hitting me with? A god damn Titan?" Mines grunted., which Sooyoung shrugged.

"That's enough, you two." Cooper declared. Instantly, the conversation ended and the lieutenants stood straight.

"We've got what we could gather from the fight. I just hope the eggheads would get something out of it." Cross said. "Alright, we'll go for the next test. Lieutenant Lim, follow me to the Titan grounds. We'll see if Aura affects combat with Titans." The Simulacrum officer then picked up her tablet. "Major Fones, get JS-1998 and BT-7274 to the training grounds."

"Copy that, ma'am." Major Constantine Fones replied.

* * *

 _She winced in fear as an explosion shook the facility. Bodies were everywhere and blood coated the corridors. Shouts of orders and desperation and pain echoed the halls. Ships of both IMC and the Militia traded weapon fire while unfortunates vessels were falling to the ground while spewing fire. She just didn't know why she was here._

" _Hey, what the fuck are you doing?! Get our ass off the ground! Militia forces are moving to sector A!" An IMC rifleman, a sergeant, yelled at her. Nodding nervously, she cocked her nearly oversized assault rifle and followed the man while stumbling on some bodies outside the facility. She ducked for cover as bullets whizzed past and above her head. Tears ran through her cheeks. Other girls her age would be playing games, trading makeup, trying out new clothes. Why, among everyone else, does she have to be in hell?_

 _She aimed her rifle and focused fire at some Militia grunts. They mostly missed, but some of them hit their marks, sending them to the ground. An IMC grunt threw a grenade, dealing additional damage. She was disgusted by her actions. Five days ago she was ordered to open fire at civilians in a small town in another planet. She had no choice as she was being held gunpoint by General Marder himself. Human life is expendable? What monster would say such horrid words?_

 _She just wanted to escape. She-_

" _Enemy Titanfall! Get out of here!" A shout released her from a train of thought. She tried running away. To follow her fellow grunts to whatever safety they could find._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _She fell to the ground, vision blurred. All she could see was a green, grey and orange Titan had just landed with high impact starting to ravage the IMC soldiers with a massive chain gun. Slowly and quietly, she crawled towards a small shack that was seemingly undamaged from the battle, all while hearing screams of pain. Breaking of bones and the crunching of mechanical legs. When she reached the shack's inside, she closed the door. For the first time in days, she wept. Wept like there was no tomorrow. Repeat the same question: why is she here? Why would they kill her beloved people? She slowly fell unconscious as the battle raged outside._

 _She woke up when silence was all that was left. She picked herself up and looked around. Why is it so quiet? Was the battle over? Did the IMC win? What is happening? She coughed out some dust. She sneezed. She-_

" _Hey, there's someone in here!" A voice startled her._

" _It might be a surprise! Get the charges!"_

" _Hold it, rifleman! It could be a civilian! BT, watch for any stragglers!" Fear overtook her when she heard the muffled voices outside. People were outside. If it was IMC, she would be punished or even executed for cowardice. If it was the Militia… what could they do to her? Worst of all, judging by the initials, there was a Pilot, too. She couldn't gather the courage to lift her rifle. She was too weak._

 _Then the door slammed open._

" _GET TO THE GROUND! GET TO THE-" the shouting paused. She was already having both hands raised, gun down and sobbing in terror, waiting for death to take her to her family. But it didn't come to her._

" _Holy shit, dude. How old is she?" A voice asked. She slowly opened her eyes. Militia forces. The grunts had faces of confusion. One even had a face of disgust._

" _Jesus, I knew the IMC was desperate, but this is a whole new level." A grunt said. Then, a man wearing the signature helmet and jump kit on his back walked up to her. She knew that this was a Pilot._

" _Are you affiliated with the IMC?" The pilot asked. She nodded hesitantly. "Were you conscripted?" Another nod. The Pilot shook his head and hands on his hips. "How old are you?"_

" _F-fourteen…" she replied. The grunts' eyes widened and jaws dropped. The Pilot looked away. Seemingly muttering something before looking back to her._

" _Where do you live?" He asked._

" _..."_

" _Where do you live?" He repeated. She was now engulfed with fear. What would she say? What would they do to her? Suddenly, a hand rested on her shoulder. "Hey, we're not gonna hurt you. It's okay." The pilot's voice was calm. It was as if it assured a warm blanket in a cold night. It was… fatherly._

" _Demeter…" she replied, with the little confidence she had left. The Pilot nodded._

" _What's your name?"_

" _..."_

" _Captain, we have a group of IMC bastards coming for us!" A militia grunt reported. "They have a Titan with them! It's a Legion!" Immediately, all the other grunts ran from the shack while the Pilot suddenly grabbed her shoulder._

" _Commander, we've found an IMC child soldier who surrendered! Permission to get her to safety!" He yelled to his communication device. After what seemed like a confirmation, he took her outside towards what looked like his Titan, which was a Vanguard Titan. "BT, get her embarked. Keep her safe!"_

" _Understood, Pilot." The Titan replied._

" _BT'll keep you safe, kid. We'll take care of the IMC!" The Pilot said to her as his Titan scooped her up and placed her in the cockpit. The hatch closed and the viewscreen came to life, showing her what was going on outside. The Militia grunts were taking cover while taking potshots at the IMC. The Pilot was running and jumping on walls while shooting at the grunts and throwing grenades. What was supposed to be fear in her somehow seemed to disappear as he Pilot expertly weaved through bullets and rockets. However, what concerned her was the Titan with a giant minigun opening fire, pinning the grunt down. It was then the Militia Titan turned to the said IMC robot and opened fire its chaingun. The Legion's shield was cut down and hull damage became visible. Every time a bullet hit the Militia Titan, she winced as if it was her that the bullets went after. However, just as the IMC Titan started showering her with bullets, the Militia Titan activated a vortex shield, grabbing the hail of bullets. Once the shield was released, all of the bullets were sent back, destroying the Legion and the Pilot inside._

" _Enemy Titan down." The Militia Titan said. As she saw the battle turning into a Militia victory, something grew in her heart. Somehow, the terror, fear and wish for death seemed to be whiffing away. Something positive seemed to take root in her heart. What could it be?_

 _Could it be confidence? Love and protection? Inspiration?_

 _But why?_

" _Sector clear!" A Militia grunt said._

" _Clear!" Another added._

" _Good work, men. BT, how's the kid?" The Pilot asked his Titan._

" _The IMC defector shows no sign of recent injuries." The titan replied._

" _Alright, kid. Stay in there until we meet Commander Briggs." The Pilot said. "By the way, what's your name?" A short pause followed until she opened her mouth._

" _...Rifleman class 1 Sooyoung Lim." that was all she said..._

* * *

"Pilot." A mechanical feminine voice called, pulling Sooyoung back to reality. Hitting her head on one of her many trinkets inside JS's cockpit, she focused on what was front of her.

Oh, right.

She was on nightly patrols around Outpost Genesis with three squads of riflemen. She was assigned along with JS-1998 at two in the morning to scan for any Grimm that may attack the base. So far, there weren't any that appeared from the woods that were considered dangerous other than a few pack of Beowolves. Due to the sheer boredom, she started to daydream and involuntarily remind herself of one of her tragic pasts. Even now, it haunted her very self.

"Pilot, are you alright? I am detecting increased levels of serotonin in your body. Is something bothering you?" JS asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, JS." Sooyoung replied, wiping a tear from her eye. "Just… bad memories."

"Noted." The young Pilot smiled at her Titan. Ever since she joined the Militia and officially became the youngest Pilot in Frontier history, her and JS started to form a bond that grew so exponentially that in just a matter of five months, her combat effectiveness rating increased from fifty to eighty percent. Not only that, as mentioned before, she started to consider her Ion Prime as her younger sister, despite being eight times larger and 39.9 tons heavier than her.

"You know, JS, it's surprising that nobody in Harmony thought of making a fan fiction that ships us." Sooyoung giggled.

"Fan fiction: A form of literature written by a admirer that uses a previously existing work as the topic. It is highly unlikely that we will be a topic of such, Pilot." JS replied. Sooyoung pouted, but then laughed. Her Titan was right. What idiot would write a whole novel about them in the first place? **(A/N: OH WAIT)** A short pause followed until the Pilot decided to break the ice.

"So… anything in the scanners?"

"Other than a group of Beowolves four kilometers east of our location, no."

"Well, this is gonna get boring." Sooyoung yawned. She looked up the cockpit viewscreen to see the broken moon above a pitch black night sky. It was so mesmerizing, yet she couldn't understand why her father would frown at the sight. She began to remind herself about what had happened today. After dozens and dozens of bone grinding tests and assessments to test how Aura affected her combat efficiency, she was tasked to watch over the riflemen, especially privates and corporals, perform their drills in the form of jogging, target practicing and obstacle courses. After that, she was finally given an hour worth of free time, which she used to go to the base's library to pick up some books that some of her friends back in Beacon wanted to read. During her stay in books, a second lieutenant handed her a parcel box that Commodore Sterling had sent.

 _Lieutenant Lim,_

 _This is a parcel for Blake Belladonna. Do not open until you arrive at Beacon._

 _-Commodore Jim Sterling_

Sooyoung was about to muse more about the past happenings of yesterday until a radio feed interrupted her.

"Receiving intercepted communication feed. CCT wavelength." JS said.

"Alright, let's hear it." Sooyoung said.

" _Boss, uh… we've found what looks like a base of some kind."_

" _Base? What do you mean?"_

" _I mean, there's a military installation about five kilometers from here."_

" _Military? There aren't any bases in Emerald Forest affiliated with the Vale Army. It must be Atlas."_

" _What should we do?"_

" _What's our number?"_

" _About five hundred along with some armored trucks and cars."_

" _A shame that the Paladins won't arrive in time. Still, doesn't matter. We're taking that base and gather whatever that'll help our cause. Let's go!"_

Sooyoung's eyes widened at the intercepted message. If this communication was referring to Outpost Genesis, whoever was behind this aren't far from here. She quickly connected to the Outpost Command.

"Lieutenant Lim to Genesis Command. Did you receive the intercepted message?" Sooyoung asked. Her normal cheery tone was replaced with a serious and formal tone.

" _Affirmative, lieutenant. Scans detect a large number of non-Grimm signatures five klicks from this outpost headed this way at bearing 172 and 249."_ An officer replied.

"Awaiting orders."

" _Strengthening jamming field and raising alert level. Satellite images confirm White Fang. Commence Yellow Alert. All personnel, this is not a drill. Lieutenant, order your squads to the estimated contact location and standby."_

"Copy that, Lim out." Sooyoung replied. She opened JS's hatch and faced the riflemen. "All personnel to bearing 172 of the outpost! Move it! Go, go!" She ordered and then closed the hatch.

"You heard the lieutenant! Intervals wide! Move! Move!" A sergeant barked, which the riflemen ran towards the designated location with JS following behind with loud thumps. As Sooyoung controlled her Titan, she could hear sirens, frantic voices over the radio.

" _All Pilots, embark your Titans and prepare for combat immediately. Raccoon squad, you are to guard the main entrance of the outpost."_

" _All personnel, this is a Yellow Alert. Do not engage hostiles until fired upon."_

" _Lieutenant Salem, report to Armory 3 and perform final inspections on the riflemen."_

" _Sergeant Bardsley, report to Armory 1 with your squad to arm anti-armor weaponry._

" _Tiger squad is clear from the engineering bay and reporting at designated area, over."_

" _Roger that, Tiger squad."_

Sooyoung tensed at the radio chatter. This was it. True combat after a week of fun times. There wasn't enough time to muse, as she had arrived at her ordered area.

"This is Lieutenant Lim, the squads and I are in position." Lim said as JS halted.

" _Affirmative, lieutenant. ETA of White Fang arrival in five minutes. Keep in watch for any movement including Grimm."_ Command replied.

"Understood." The Pilot nodded. "JS, are your abilities charged? Can't let my +4 armor upgrade go slack!"

"Laser Core charged at twenty percent. Hull integrity and shields at maximum." JS replied.

"Good, 'cause I'm ready to rage." Sooyoung grinned. Five minutes. That's how long she had until the first shots will ring across Emerald Forest. She now saw other Titans walk out from the garages, all of them having their weapons ready including BT.

Five minutes felt like an hour due to the anticipation and anxiety of combat in this universe against another sentient species. The radar of JS blinked red, signaling unauthorized signatures in the form of numerous dots of various sizes coming from the trees and bushes. Soon enough, rumblings of motors could be heard.

"Splitter Rifle ready." JS commented.

'Got it.' Sooyoung thought. Then, the outpost's megaphone rang and the voice of Colonel Aren Cross echoed throughout the radius.

"To whoever is present in this area, you are stepping into unauthorized territory. Leave immediately or you will be shot!" The megaphone boomed. Sooyoung and every other Pilot and riflemen waited with their senses at maximum potential and weapons hot, waiting for any shot to be fired. It was then another megaphone ring, this time coming from the White Fang, sounded.

"Fuck that, pathetic-ass humans! We'll kill every single one of you and show everyone the supremacy of the Faunus! ALL IN THE NAME OF THE WHITE FANG!" The megaphone boomed.

"Are they serious? Five hundred 병신들 (retards) against Militia grandmaster league players? Fuck no!" Sooyoung snickered. Her temporary cheery mood was abruptly interrupted when a cluster of bullets hit JS.

"Warning, shields taking damage." The Ion Prime reported. Sooyoung's face became cold. Anger shrouded every part of her mind. They dare harm her robotic sister? They will pay.

But first, as all military personnel do, she must report so that the other Militia personnel would share the fun. She pressed her radio's button.

"Colonel, my Titan's been fired upon. I repeat, they've opened fire on my Titan." Sooyoung growled.

" _Roger that, lieutenant. All forces, this is Red Alert! Weapons free! Take them out!"_ Cross shouted.

"Fire! Fire!" One of the riflemen barked, followed by assault rifle and LMG fire. The infantry took cover behind sandboxes, The Titans also started to open fire, too. JS was no exception as Sooyoung aimed her Splitter Rifle and fired orange globules of energy at the White Fang.

During the fight, Sooyoung noticed two Titans, a Monarch and a Tone, advancing towards the White Fang's location.

"This is Lieutenant Lim. I'm following you two to combat!" Sooyoung said to the two Titans.

"Copy that, lieutenant. We could use some extra firepower." Cross's voice replied along with a small screen showing her Titan, the Monarch on the top right of the viewscreen. When the three steel giants were only fifty meters apart from the enemy, the White Fang started to cower and retreated to as much cover as they could find.

"What the fuck are those?!"

"Atlesian robots! Run! RUN!"

'Fee fi fu fum, 개새끼들아 (Motherfuckers).' Sooyoung sneered in her mind as she started emptying her Splitter Rifle at the unfortunate Faunus terrorists. The energy globules burnt flesh took lives like a Grim Reaper's scythe. Occasionally, she fired her Laser Shot from her shoulder-mounted pod whenever she detected a sniper. Nothing could beat the accuracy of a laser beam anyway.

"Fuck it, throw your grenades! Get the trucks to open fire at those mechs!" A White Fang grunt barked. Immediately, Sooyoung saw pings of tossed grenades showing up at her screen. Even if they did explode near her Titan, it didn't do much damage.

"Warning: Detecting explosive damage on the hull. I recommend evasion." JS warned.

"I get it, I get it!" Sooyoung whined as she dashed left from all the grades and right next to a Monarch piloted by Colonel Cross. Her Titan, wielding a decommissioned Arc Cannon that was used before and during the Battle of Demeter. Whenever her Monarch, KC-1207, fired each shot, bolts of lightning arced through every White Fang grunt in a straight line. Meanwhile, a Tone deployed its particle wall which blocked the bullets that were meant for it while peppering whatever enemy it could find with its 40mm cannon.

"Heads up! We have two armored trucks with autocannons firing on us!" The Tone's Pilot, Lieutenant Johnathan Salem reported. Indeed, two technicals that seemed crudely armored with metal scrap plates and armed with a rather heavy-looking autocannon drive to the scenes. Its shells seemed to do actual damage to the Titans as JS, the first Titan to take damage in the battle, started to receive minor hull damage.

"Activating vortex shield!" Sooyoung said as she ran towards one of the trucks. JS's left arm thrust forward and formed a very familiar swirling barrier that caught the shells that were meant for her. She didn't have to take a good look at the gunner of that technical's face to see his shocked face before she released the shield, sending the shells back at the truck. The said truck exploded in a orange fireball as its wrecked hull flipped over and burnt corpses fell to the soil.

"One truck down! Now it's time to take out the other tanker!" The teen Pilot said.

"Roger that! All squads, let's go! Eliminate all enemy hostiles! Fire!" A rifleman barked, which was responded with gunfire.

It was total chaos. The White Fang didn't stand a chance against the combined power of the Titans and bullets of the Militia. The steel giants of the Frontier acted as the morale boosters of the riflemen as they poured walls of lead at the enemy.

However, loss was inevitable as three Militia riflemen took some shots and lost their lives long with a dozen injured by grenades and lucky shots. Nevertheless, taking immense casualties, the White Fang started to retreat from the area.

"Hell yeah, they're retreating! Suck it, assholes!" The Tone Pilot boasted as the enemy forces turned their backs and started running away.

"Shut it, Salem! Stop their escape! We can't let any intel about our outpost be leaked!" Cross scolded. "All personnel, chase down the stragglers!" Compliance followed. Samson recon jeeps rolled from the outpost and commenced high-speed chases against the White Fang vehicles. Riflemen started to take more precise aim at the running targets. Finally, Titans started running towards the enemy as fast as they could, with the two Stryder variants stationed in Genesis in front of everyone else as they were faster.

Sooyoung fired another Laser Shot at a small car's wheel, blowing it up and sending it skidding sideways until it flipped over. Then she focused on killing the infantry that were in her sights. She saw a Ronin finishing off the last truck with its broadsword, officially ending the chase… hopefully.

" _OPFOR eliminated. No more hostiles detected on radar."_ Genesis Command reported.

" _Copy that, control. All forces, search the area for more stragglers. Look for any POWs for answers. I'll report to the commodore about this."_ Cross replied. Sooyoung sighed. For a battle against the locals of this planet, it was rather… easy. Perhaps it made sense as Remnant didn't even leave the planet's atmosphere yet and develop advanced weapons systems.

It didn't matter. The Militia won this time, and due to this attack-

JS suddenly jolted sideways as a roar shook the hull and something latched onto the Titan.

"Warning: Grimm on hull. Identification: Ursa Minor." JS warned. Sooyoung was shocked. Since when did a Grimm get on her Titan?! Not only that, her radar also detected more on its way towards her Titan. Seeing that the chase for the runaway White Fang separated her from the Titan squad, she was all o her own.

"시발 시발 시발 (Fuck fuck fuck)!" Sooyoung swore. "This is Lieutenant Lim! I'm being attacked by Grimm! Need backup now!" She yelled at her radio. "Fucking swarm mobs…" She struggled to get the Grimm off of JS's hull with futility. To makes things worse, the Grimm reinforcements in the form of a Boarbatusk, two Ursai and nine Beowolves, started to pile up on her. She activated her electric smoke countermeasures, but it didn't do much to deter the hostiles. It did kill the Ursa, but the other Grimm started to pile up on her Ion and another Ursa mounted her Titan when the effects ran out. She started to lose hope when-

"Hostile Grimm locked in." A familiar masculine voice said. It was then followed by missile fire. Five of the nine Beowolves were reverted to ichor by the hits. Then, a familiar Vanguard Mk-II ran to JS, grabbed the Ursa on Sooyoung's back and slammed it across the soil and crushed its head using its feet. Then, the friendly Titan jumped up in the air and its thrusters pointed downwards to let it hover.

"Flight Core online."

The Vanguard Titan opened its Acolyte pods and spewed missiles at the Grimm that attempted to attack it, dying by the power of explosive technology. When the Titan landed, it used its XO-16 Chaingun to kill the last remaining Boarbatusk. Sooyoung knew who this was: BT-7274.

"Oh wow. 죽을줄 알았네 (Thought I was dead)..." Sooyoung muttered in relief as BT's hatch opened, revealing her father. Cooper ran towards the downed JS to inspect.

"You okay, Sooyoung?" Cooper worriedly asked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks dad."

"Jesus christ, what were you thinking, going out there alone?" The father scolded. "At least request for reinforcements before chasing the enemy!"

"Hey, you were in the other invasion point when I was fighting." Sooyoung sneered as JS stood back up to her feet and picked up the dropped Splitter Rifle.

"Just… be careful next time, okay? Come on, colonel's waiting for us." Cooper said as he embarked BT. The two family Titans walked back to the outpost.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Yang asked. It was the day and time when Sooyoung and Cooper were supposed to return from their military duties. Teams RWBY and JNPR planned to take Sooyoung for a night out at Vale when their Pilot friend returned from her outpost. According to her, she was supposed to come back to Beacon at 6 in the afternoon Saturday, which was TWO hours ago. It was eight at night, and it was probably too late anyways.

"PleasepleaseSooyoungpleasecomebackIwannatalktoyourtitanandallpleaseplaseplease" Ruby pleaded the air.

"There must have been something wrong in the forest." Ren commented.

"M-maybe she was abducted by aliens that drink our brains with a bendy straw! MAYBE EXPLOSIONS WEREN'T ENOUGH TO STOP THEM!" Nora shrieked in panic, but was given an assuring hand from her childhood friend.

"Well, this was a complete waste." Weiss sighed. "Let's go back. Sooyoung must have done something wrong and must be staying overtime."

"But Weiss, her dad said that she was well disciplined! She won't be like that!" Ruby whined.

"That doesn't explain why she's late though." Blake added. Just then, Pyrrha's Scroll rang, stopping everyone from turning back and head towards their dorms.

"It's Sooyoung." Pyrrha said after she glanced at her Scroll.

"Well, about time she explained." The heiress scolded as the Amazonian accepted the call.

"Uh… hey guys!" Sooyoung greeted with a sheepish tone.

"Sooyoung, what happened? Why are you so late?" Jaune asked.

"Did one of the men there try… getting you suggested?" Yang added.

"What? No! I would kick their balls to the first level if they did!" Everyone laughed at the Pilot's remark.

"Anyway, why are you so late? We were waiting for you, and now it's too late to go to Vale!" Weiss scolded.

"...but I already asked that." Jaune quietly whined.

"Well, there's the thing." Sooyoung said after a short pause. "We were attacked last night."

Everyone was shocked. She was attacked?

"More specifically, the White Fang."

That paled the face of Blake.

"We're awaiting orders from the commodore and Colonel Cross. During that time, the outpost's gonna have more players joining the server! In a meantime, I'm gonna have to stay logged in for some time. Sorry guys!"

"O-okay. Stay safe!" Pyrrha said with a worried tone.

"Just be careful, alright?" Blake practically snatched the Amazonian's Scroll and frantically said.

"Okay, Blakey! See ya!" When the Scroll call ended, Blake never said a word for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **So, I've received alot of OCs, but before I continue, I'm not trying to offend your preferences.**

 **I was rather astounded of how many people were Ronin mains.** **Seriously, almost half of the submissions were Ronins! Also, most of the names were Japanese, which was odd. But come to think about it, the impact of Japan on the gaming industry is unavoidable, so I guess that explains it.**

 **Anyway, maybe next time, I shouldn't ask for personalities of OCs, because most of them had the 'ruthless but kind' trait. Is that normal for real life people? Dunno.**

 **Sorry about the rant. Anyway, thank you all for the submissions! I'll use them in my fullest! I'll try adding the straggler submissions later in the fic. I may have a plan or two with them.**

 **Anyway, changelog:**

 **-Changed Sooyoung's Titan from Ion to Ion Prime along with a very, VERY short backstory how how she got it in the Prologue.**

 **-Changed the leader of the White Fang's gender to match the canon.**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGaming011**


	7. Operation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY NOR TITANFALL 2 AS THEY ALL BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH AND RESPAWN ENTERTAINMENT.**

* * *

"We've lost five of our men and thirty-four injured. Lieutenant Frost Walker's Titan has lost some plating on its right arm and is being repaired as we speak." Colonel Aren Cross's live video said on Sterling's holographic screen. The commodore sighed. He knew that the outpost would be attacked, but what he expected was Grimm, not terrorists comprised of sentient beings.

"Alright, colonel. Any other reports?" Sterling asked.

"We have some prisoners. Apparently one of them claims to be a lieutenant."

"Understood. I want you to interrogate them about their Vale headquarters' whereabouts or at least as much as you can get from the prisoners."

"Yes sir."

"Good. You're dismissed."

The screen flickered off, leaving Sterling looking back at his tactical console's map, showing a geographic image of Vale and Remnant. He ignored it and fell into thought.

Outpost Genesis was attacked by the White Fang. He didn't expect them to even find this outpost in the first place as it was secluded from civilization. Nevertheless, Genesis was attacked and five Militia personnel have died, knowing that they won't return to the Frontier and their families won't know.

Was this how former Militia commander James MacAllan felt when he crashed the IMS Odyssey twenty-one years ago? Was this how he felt when the colonists he 'governed' died when the IMC and the Militia fought there?

That was it. Sterling knew what this all meant. This was an act of war.

A war against the White Fang.

However, this wasn't just a simple war where everybody will know. This was a covert war, series of skirmishes behind the public eye.

Making his final decision, Sterling scrolled through the interfaces of his console, he sent messages telling to report to him to all the captains of the fleet.

Meanwhile, he needed to deploy reinforcements to Genesis. He would have to report to the carriers to deploy more Titans. He also had to give one more parcel to Lieutenant Lim relating to huntsmen. He connected comms back to Outpost Genesis.

"Colonel, is the prototype weapon ready for the lieutenant?"

* * *

"The engineers are diligent of retrofitting the mechs, High Leader.." A wolf Faunus with a red ceremonial hood reported to the female tiger Faunus.

"Good. Remember to preserve the cockpits as much as possible. You're free to go. " The woman replied.

"Of course, High Leader." The red-hood bowed, then walked away. Taking the opportunity alone other than the two bodyguards standing beside her throne, the tiger Faunus took her time to muse what happened during the week.

It all started when thick black smoke was spotted at the middle of the Vacuan Desert. Tower watchers of a White Fang outpost were barely able to see it, meaning that the city of Vaco couldn't, as the outpost was closer to the desert's heart. Nevertheless, the outpost's commander dispatched a recon party consisting of ten trucks into the simmering sands of the desert to search the source of the smoke. Everybody expected a crashed airship due to a Grimm attack.

Crashed was correct. However, the White Fang didn't expect a colossal shipwreck that was way bigger than the Atlesian Sapphire-class Cruiser that didn't look anything like what the Kingdoms of Remnant have built. All that was known of the exterior was the orange and white-painted hull (Atlesian warships had white and cyan colors), a emblem of an eye patch skull and the words: 'MCS Nightingale'.

Inspections in the interior of the wreck commenced immediately. There were no survivors, the majority of the things inside were charred and burning. Normally, scavengers or official salvaging teams would give up. However, two of the grunts discovered two things that were absolutely groundbreaking to the Freedom Fighters. The first was a giant armory stocked to the brim with weapons that seemed foreign to most Remnant's weaponry.

However the second discovery, was a hangar filled with twelve eight-meter mechs of various shapes.

Further research conducted by the engineer of the White Fang concluded that these robots had armor that made the one in the Atlesian Paladin-290, a newly released armored walker made by Atlas, cry in shame. Beside each mech were weapons that resembled giant guns. However, it was also revealed that these mechs didn't have any sort of control surfaces like joysticks and pedals, thus the engineers hypothesized that these mechs are mentally controlled. Not even Atlas could do that.

Speaking of advanced, engineers, especially the ones in the software division, discovered from what little they could gather from the computers due to the completely different OSs from the Scrolls, that these mechs were called 'Titans' and each one housed an advanced AI.

The tiger Faunus, believing that all of this would be the game changer of the White Fang's favor, ordered her men to salvage the wreckage. However, she also ordered the hangar to be left intact and transported to the Organization's headquarters. Now, with the new Paladins also brought here, she ordered the Paladins' control surfaces to be welded into these 'Titans'' cockpits.

All she needed to do now was wait.

The four-day long wait had finally paid off when another red-hooded Faunus, this time a snake. He bowed in front of the tiger's throne.

"High Leader Khan, one of the mech's retrofitting is finished. It is awaiting its first trials." The red-hood reported.

"Is it?" The tiger Faunus mused. "Good. I shall see the trial myself." She said as she rose from her throne.

"Of course." Red-hood bowed again as he followed his leader out of the throne room.

* * *

Walking out of the prison's door, Sooyoung walked out of the building and took a breath of fresh air. She had just finished interrogating one of the prisoners, who was a female Anteater Faunus. As defiant as she was about the White Fang, saying that she would rather die than leak information to humans, she soon broke down in tears when the interrogators found a remote bomb hidden on her chest. When Militia told her that they simply removed it when she was passed out an hour ago, her tears started to pour out like a fountain due to gratitude, as she claimed to be forced to work for the terrorist organization. Thus, the Faunus explained how her platoon discovered Outpost Genesis.

Apparently, the discovery of this outpost was a complete accident, as they were looking for Grimm for capture. But when asked about the reason behind the capture, she replied that she didn't know as she only did as she was told. That was all that she could say, thus the interrogators moved onto the other prisoners.

Looking outside, Sooyoung found the environment of the open field of Genesis change from how it was yesterday before the White Fang attack. From only one squadron of Hornets patrolling, there were now four squadrons flying at low altitudes, searching for any sentient hostiles. Crow and Widow dropships were warping onto the skies above Genesis to drop down vehicles, infantry, Pilots and even Titans. More soldiers were patrolling around and performing training routines than before. The walls of the outpost were more heavily reinforced, where before there were only machine gun emplacements and sentries, there were now advanced anti-armor cannons, heavy anti-Titan cannons and even an anti-ship railgun battery under construction.

Something told Sooyoung that the Militia would have to change the classification of Genesis from outpost to a fortress, judging by the large expansion.

Anyway, due to the attack, Sooyoung and Cooper were ordered to stay longer in Genesis for patrol missions and drill performances. That meant that she had to contact her friends back in Beacon that she would have to cancel the Vale hangout. However, due to the jamming array generated by the outpost, she had to wait two whole hours until she was able to connect her Scroll with Pyrrha's.

Strangely, one hour after the White Fang invasion, Colonel Cross confiscated Sooyoung's Volt despite the confusion. All she was answered when she asked why was 'It's for science, apparently'. Now, she was wielding a R-201 assault rifle just like her father, who was training riflemen in push ups at the field. From using energy weapons to using kinetic, Sooyoung felt… wrong despite all the weapons training she had went through when she was a cadet since fourteen years old.

She walked around the field, passing by jogging riflemen and occasional Pilots. She wandered aimlessly as she continued to think about random things such as her previous killstreak in her video game console. Thanks to Commodore Sterling setting up a secure server for the Militia personnel to use, it was now possible for soldiers to play games and send messages to each other.

Sooyoung, however, knew that the commodore would use this to fuel his video game desires, too.

The teen Pilot paused when she saw a Widow land on the field. Its side hatches opened, revealing two Titans, a Vanguard and a Legion. Beside them were Hologram and Pulse Blade Pilots who dismounted with their Titans, letting the Widow fly away and warp out of the planet's atmosphere. As the roaring of engines were gone, Sooyoung, being bored of patrolling alone, was able to hear the conversation between the two Pilots.

"-So, still thinking about your albums, bro?" The holo-Pilot, First Lieutenant Haizek Cohag, asked the Pulse Blade.

"Dunno, Haizek. We're not in the Frontier anymore and that's some tough shit to swallow. Seriously, who would believe that we're in another universe?" Pulse Blade asked back.

'잠깐 (Wait), that voice sounds… familiar.' Sooyoung thought, hearing the Pulse Blade's voice. A masculine voice that, to a person with a good sense of hearing, can sing well. The teen decided to eavesdrop just a little bit more.

"...and technically, all my fans back in the Frontier are gone…" Pulse Blade sighed. "...I just don't know…" The Pilot was responded with a pat on his shoulder from Haizek.

"Hey, you still have a shit ton of fans in the fleet, John. Hell, I am. You can make another album here when you're off duty!" Haizek assured. Sooyoung's eyes widened at the words. 'fans'? 'album'? 'John'? Could it…

...Could this Pulse Blade Pilot be John Timothy, otherwise known as JT Machinima, the most popular rapper in the Frontier? The teen's heart seemed to jump at that. She was a big fan of the rapper, especially due to his songs about Titans. She slowly approached the two Pilots as they continued to converse. She stopped at the front of the Pulse Blade and, despite her face being hidden from her helmet, smiled.

"...Um, do I know you?" Sooyoung asked.

"Well, I thought everyone knew me… well, that's when I was in the Frontier. I'm First Lieutenant John Timothy. Do I know you?" Pulse Blade asked. Sooyoung gasped in awe. She was right. It was JT Machinima. She quickly removed her helmet and greeted the Pilot rapper with a large toothy grin.

"Hi! I'm First Lieutenant Sooyoung Lim! I'm your greatest fan!" Sooyoung chirped.

"Sooyoung… now where have I heard that before…" JT pondered. Haizek turned to JT and gave him a hand gesture that said 'are you kidding me'.

"Dude, she's the daughter of Captain Jack Cooper! You know, the 'Hero of the Militia'!" The Holo-Pilot said. JT Seemed to pause for a moment until his head slowly turned to Sooyoung. Then, as if realization struck him, he gave his hand in a way of a high-five.

"He-hey! You're The Man, the Myth, the Legend's daughter! Good to see you!" JT cheered. Sooyoung giggled as she gave him a high five.

"First fan of this universe, John." Haizek shrugged.

"Oh my god you don't know how much I wanted an autograph of you I couldn't see you I your concerts and now is the time to get you autog-"

 _*Ding!_

Sooyoung was suddenly interrupted when her phone chimed. A message.

 _First Lieutenant Sooyoung Lim,_

 _Come to the training grounds ASAP. The commodore and I would like to have a word with you and Captain Cooper._

 _-Colonel Aren Cross_

"Orders?" JT asked.

"...yeah." Sooyoung sighed.

"Hey, I'll sign whatever you have later. We're soldiers. You should go." The rapper assured.

Shrugging, Sooyoung placed her phone back into her pocket and walked back into the Outpost's buildings.

* * *

Unlike yesterday, where the training grounds were mostly occupied by riflemen, it was now almost crammed with new Pilots who were stationed aboard other ships in the Fourth Fleet and riflemen. The training grounds was littered with gunshots, shouts and mechanized voices from the speakers. This was what greeted Sooyoung and Cooper when they entered the room.

When they first set foot, they were immediately greeted with Colonel Cross, who was accompanied with a mobile holographic projector that looked like a roomba. The machine was projecting the young commodore, otherwise known as the commander of the Militia forces stranded in Remnant's star system. Sooyoung and Cooper immediately and automatically snapped into a disciplined stance and gave salutes.

"Looks like Fireteam Chronos is here, colonel. Go on." Sterling said to Cross, whom she nodded. The Simulacrum turned to the family.

"Lieutenant Lim, since we've confiscated your weapon twelve hours ago, our scientists have been experimenting with reconfigurable weaponry that these… Huntsmen use in this planet." Cross explained.

"As you two are technically our envoys for Remnant and have Aura, we thought that you two needed to adapt better to this planet." Sterling added.

"Sir, if I may, why did you confiscate Lim's weapon?" Cooper asked, trying his best to suppress his tongue from saying his daughter's first name.

"As the lieutenant is currently facing more action as she is a student, we thought that her weapon will have to be modified to fit her life in Beacon." Sterling answered. "In fact, we've already built a prototype using Lim's weapon."

"That's where you come in, kid. Follow me to the simulation dome."

The father and daughter Pilots followed the colonel and the hologram roomba into the simulation dome, which was filled with artificial grass rooted onto movable platforms. The dome was currently projecting a background of mountains and a clear day, which was almost believable if it weren't for some occasional flickering of some panels. Cross stopped when a scientist entered the dome with a case on stow, which was the size of an assault rifle.

"Colonel, if I may, may I speak directly to the lieutenant?" The scientist, a dark-skinned man in his forties asked Cross.

"Go ahead." The Simulacrum nodded. Bowing, the scientist approached Sooyoung with the case on hand.

"This is the prototype requested by the commodore. He apparently calls it a 'Reconfigurable Weapon'. Never have I done this kind of project before." The man snickered.

"Well, some loot crates won't hurt, mister." Sooyoung smiled back.

"Oh please…" Cooper sighed. The scientist handed the Pilot the case, which Sooyoung opened. Inside the case was her Volt, which its stock was sawed off as usual. However, there were some deviations as the SMG looked slightly thicker and there were a series of buttons near where grip was.

"It's a combination of a firearm and a melee weapon, which we named VBSX-01. That red button triggers the transformation."

"Uh-huh?" Sooyoung mused as she picked her new weapon up. Pointing the SMG sideways, she pressed the said red button. Immediately, the Volt started to shift in form. Its barrel folded up, magazine retracted sideways like a door hinge and the grip turned into a hilt. From where the barrel used to be, a series of Titanium-Vanadium alloy parallelogram blades started to unfold into a single sword.

"와 시발, 존나 멋있다 (Holy shit, that's fucking cool)." Sooyoung swore in awe as she inspected the configured weapon. "I'm a fucking Ronin."

"Yes, we've took inspiration from the Ronin Titan's Broadsword. Thanks to 3D fabrication, we were able to make this weapon in a few hours." The scientist smiled.

"Anything else we need to know, professor?" Cooper asked as Sooyoung slowly swung her new broadsword at the air. Judging by how fast she was swinging, the weapon seemed to be surprisingly light. She seemed to house a wide smile.

"Look dad! Now I can say 'Ryujin no ken wo kurae' and actually use the sword!" Sooyoung chirped, making Cooper sigh and chuckle at the same time.

"I've never seen someone THAT excited about weaponry before." Cross commented.

"Ma'am, I know a student in Beacon who technically worships them." Cooper replied. Despite being a Simulacrum, Cross seemed to sweatdrop.

"...Then let's hope that I won't meet that kid." The colonel commented as the scientist was continuing to explain Sooyoung the abilities of the prototype.

"That blue button next to the red one lets you able to cast an Arc wave. All you need to do is press the button and slash the ground forward facing your opponent." The scientist explained. He then pressed a button on his tablet. Then, the simulation dome projected a holographic IMC rifleman, who was pointing a gun at Sooyoung. Smirking, the young Pilot pressed the blue button as instructed, then slashed the ground forward. Immediately, the from the tip of the sword which was touching the ground generated a line of powerful Arc energy which crackled through the ground and hit the hologram. It registered the hit and disappeared.

"I have the POWER!" Sooyoung cheered as she raised her new weapon up in the air.

"Lieutenant, not now." Cross deadpanned. Sighing, the teen Pilot lowered her sword down.

"Thank you, colonel." The scientist thanked. "Now, there is one more button, over here." He pointed at the green button at the hilt. "We've attempted to imitate the Core of the Ronin, thus we managed to use the energy stored in your SMG's magazine and use that to amplify the blade. Do keep in mind, however, that you need a fresh magazine or else the 'Core' won't activate."

"Okay!" Sooyoung happily nodded.

"Now that the explanations are over, professor, I want you to run through the simulation with you new weapon. Lim, you're going to test that Sword Core during the simulation, got it?" Sterling intervened.

"Yes, sir." Sooyoung replied, standing up straight after reconfiguring her prototype back to SMG form. Taking a nod, Sterling's hologram disappeared. Cooper, Cross, the scientist and holo-roomba walked out of the simulation dome. When the doors closed, the floor panels started to shift in various heights to emulate walls.

"Simulation 511 starting. Occupant: First Lieutenant Sooyoung Lim. Classification: Pilot." The simulation announcer's voice rang from the speakers. Then, from the ground, a dozen cylindrical pods emerged, each containing robotic infantry. "Deploying Spectres. Weapons non-lethal."

'...and here we fucking go. Game on!' Sooyoung thought as she cocked VBSX-01 and aimed at the first Spectre to emerge from its pod.

* * *

Sighing, Sooyoung walked towards the large wooden double doors of the auditorium of Beacon Academy. Due to the White Fang's assault on Genesis two days ago, she and Cooper were forced to stay for another twenty-four hours in the outpost for extra security. During that time, she performed her duties as an officer and Pilot: inspect her Titan JS-1998, patrol around the outpost with two squads of riflemen with her Titan, do some tests for the scientists to investigate the effects of Aura, find a way to unlock her Semblance, which they have failed so far, and test out her new weapon, VBSX-01, a prototype reconfigurable SMG made from a Volt SMG and a miniaturized Ronin Broadsword built with pure Frontier technology. She was ordered to tell anyone concerned that any effects of Arc energy was to be labeled as the effects of Lightning Dust, due to their similarities, although Arc was way powerful.

Moreover, due to her extended duties, she had no choice but to skip some classes, three to be exact. She only had to take the last class thanks to Ozpin's understanding of the situation. The situation was similar to Cooper, too.

"You alright, Sooyoung?" Cooper asked, patting Sooyoung's shoulder which startled her.

"I-I mean, yeah dad. We're joining a progressing match. I'm not gonna earn much XP from this round." The teen replied.

"Hey, the headmaster gave us the 'OK card'. Professor Goodwitch is gonna understand too. Come on, you gotta meet up with your teammates." The father assured, then opened the double doors.

The two Pilots were greeted by hundreds of First-year students sitting around the central podium where Professor Goodwitch was teaching. All attention shifted to the door when the doors opened, revealing the Teacher's Assistant and a student that was absent for three classes.

"Oh, Mr. Cooper. Please, we were about to begin class. Come up to the stage." Goodwitch greeted with a stern look. Nodding, Cooper walked up to the stage and greeted the blonde with a handshake. Sooyoung took her time to find her team and JNPR, who had already saved a spot for the Pilot.

"Hey, Sooyoung! We missed you so much!" Ruby whispered with glee.

"I missed you too, 귀염둥이 (Cutie pie)!" Sooyoung smiled back, booping the silver-eyed girl's nose.

"Well, Sooyoung, why were you so late? In fact, you were in the outpost for the whole weekend." Weiss whispered.

"White Fang invasion, dumbass." The Pilot sneered, earning a deathly glare from Weiss and Blake.

"Why would they invade your base? How did they find it in the first place?" Blake

"Dunno." Sooyoung shrugged. "Words from the POWs say that they were looking for Grimm to capture. Apparently they found Genesis by accident."

" _Capture_? The White fang would never do that!" The cat Faunus hissed.

"SILENCE!" Goodwitch's voice boomed from the combat auditorium's center, successfully doing so.

"I'll tell you everything later." Sooyoung whispered, which Blake nodded to. The five girls' attention shifted back to the two Professors who were at the center.

"As you all know, we will be continuing to spar for the Vytal Festival tournaments. However, this time we will have everyone including ones who have no desire to participate in the tournament. For the first match, we will have Mr. Michael Verde and Mr. John Juhwang. Please return to the classroom once you two are prepared."

The first match, according to the perspective of Sooyoung, was rather interesting. Michael Verde had green hair, emerald-embedded shoulder plates and wielded a Lathi configurable as a mini-SMG. John Juwhang, a name Sooyoung found familiar as Juwhang meant Orange in Korean, had dark brown hair with orange irises, wore simple jeans and a red jacket and wielded a halberd reconfigurable into a assault rifle. The spar went out normal, with the two belligerents circling around each other, analyzing each other's weakness. Then, John charged at his opponent and vertically swept his halberd. However, this was avoided by Michael rolling sideways. The green boy then retaliated with a abdominal swipe at his opponent. Direct hit. Taking the hit, John was knocked away. Using his halberd, he stopped himself from sliding further back. Taking his stance, the orange boy pounced again to attack.

Taking the fight as her advantage, Sooyoung leaned closer to her team and continued talking.

"...Anyway, the security of the outpost leveled up like shit. New Pilots logging into the server, more fighters patrolling, I'm starting to think we should call Genesis 'Fortress Genesis', not 'Outpost Genesis'." The Pilot whispered, with the four girls leaning closer to her. Seeing that Weiss decided to listen to Sooyoung rather than scold her for disturbing her, RWBY(S) found it rather shocking by giving her incredulous looks. "...also, there's something I wanna show you guys when… you know, maybe after class. Actually, there's two things I wanna show you."

"What is it?" Ruby whispered with sparkling eyes. "Is it a new weapon?"

"Spoilers~" Sooyoung sang.

"Are the boys there handsome?" Yang asked/whispered with a wink.

"By Oum, Yang, is your life all about boys?" Weiss scolded.

"Why not? Just think about all those built boys holding guns riding things like Titans... " The blonde licked her lips with lustful thought. Giving a muffled chuckle, Sooyoung looked back front at the podium where Michael Verde was pointing his halberd at John Juhwang's chest. The battle was over.

"Michael Verde wins by elimination." Goodwitch commented as she walked in between the combatants. "During the battle, we can see that both combatants were wielding heavy weaponry. However, their weapons' second forms let them able to compensate their slow movements by reconfiguring them into firearms. For Mr. Juhwang, you had trouble blocking some of Mr. Verde's attacks. It doesn't matter if his swings were fast, you should evade more frequently." The blonde professor readjusted her glasses. "Other than that, you two did a good job. please return to your seats." The two boys complied by Verde helping his opponent up. The green boy gave a pat on the orange boy's back as they walked down from the podium. "For the second battle of today, we will have Miss Sooyoung Lim and Mr. Cardin Winchester on a one-on-one battle. Will the two combatants get prepared?"

"Looks like it's my turn for some PvP! I'll log back in in a second." Sooyoung happily whispered to her team and walked out of the auditorium with some tall orange-haired boy.

* * *

Sooyoung opened her rocket locker and took her combat attire, the Hazmat combat suit, jump kit, which was comprised of the chestplate and the thrusters, scarf, boots, the grappling hook kit and the VBSX-01 in SMG form. Unlike the huntsmen of Remnant, Sooyoung's equipment were built by the Militia's military, thus they are more resilient and powerful than her peers' equipment. She had received military training, which was according to what she learned so far in Beacon, far harsher than huntsmen training. Back in the Frontier, there was no Aura, so mindlessly charging into battle was a deathwish.

Exiting the women's locker rooms, Sooyoung gave a deep sigh. It was strange to not have her helmet with her, as she was ordered to leave it the MCS Ulsan, which was later transported to Outpost Genesis. If she did, she would have 'the full level-200 legendary armor set' according to her gaming knowledge. While she was heading back to the auditorium, she noticed the boy that left with her, now in a medieval armor with golden linings on his chestplate. He was holding what looked like a mace with a red crystal embedded on the tip. When their eyes met, his brows seemed to turn into a frown. Not knowing why, Sooyoung gave a shrug.

"...Something wrong?" Sooyoung asked.

"You…" The boy growled, scanning Sooyoung's combat suit. "You look like that stupid TA." Teacher's assistant? Stupid? Did this idiot insult her father, Jack Cooper? Sooyoung looked at the boy. She swore that she saw him somewhere… He looked so familiar, especially on the second day of her school life in Beacon…

Then, it clicked.

"Oooh, you're Cardin Winchester!" The teen Pilot gave a mischievous grin and pointed at the boy. Cardin seemed to inflate as if Sooyoung thought that he was popular for his strength. "...The low-level guy that got his ass kicked by my dad and got a tech demo version of military training!" The bully's face turned to a scowl even more, seeing that this new kid was making fun of him.

"...So he's your dad? Then I'll show him what happens if anyone messes with me, Cardin Winchester."

"Whoa, steady there. No need to be so desperate, 병신 (retard)!" Sooyoung backed away. She finally opened the doors of the auditorium, revealing herself and Cardin to everyone inside. As the two walked towards the podium, Sooyoung approached Teams RWBY(S) and JNPR.

"New weapon. First item to show you guys." She whispered, pointing at VBSX-01. The Pilot giggled at Ruby's sparkling eyes at the mention of a new weapon. She then shrugged when she saw Weiss inspecting and overheard her whispering that it looked the same like before.

Sooyoung will have to correct that soon.

"Sooyoung, don't try to boast the prototype weapon." Cooper whispered to his daughter as Sooyoung shrugged and walked up the podium.

"Miss Lim, you are one of the few who haven't volunteered for the Vytal Festival Tournament. However, you will still have to spar in this class as you are training to be a Huntress and the contestants would learn something from your fight." Goodwitch said. Sooyoung nodded in response and took a glance at her opponent, Cardin. Seeing that he was sliding his thumb on his neck, she shook her head. She turned to her father to see that even he was shaking his head in disappointment.

Great minds think alike, they say.

"We will begin the combat. Please get to your positions." Goodwitch instructed, and the two students, the bully and the Pilot complied. Then, the lights outside the podium darkened and the holographic screen flared to life, showing the Aurameters of Cardin and Sooyoung. Sooyoung noticed that this guy had a lot of aura, which was one and a half times more than hers.

"Prepare to lose, girl." Cardin sneered, swinging his mace as if showing off.

"Begin spar." At the same time Goodwitch said that, the buzzer rang and the barrier around the podium rose, signaling the start of the match. Instantly, Cardin gave a war cry, raised his mace up high and charged at the Pilot. Taking the aggression, Sooyoung quickly grappled onto the barrier, which surprisingly latched onto the field of energy, and reeled herself from the charge. Using her jump kit, Sooyoung ran on the barrier wall and started to pepper Cardin with VBSX-01 in SMG mode.

"Hey, you said you wanted a PvP match! Why do I feel like I'm fighting a dungeon mob?" The Pilot gloated. Cardin's face turned into rage by the quote. As if the fact that his weapon couldn't reach her wasn't enough, that insult seemed to snap his sanity in half.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE, YOU BITCH!" The bully roared, but all he was received was a blown raspberry and more bolts of light plasma. In the eyes of the audience, this was a one-sided fight that obviously favored Sooyoung.

They were right.

Observing the battle, Cooper waited for his daughter to fully use the prototype weapon to its full potential. She was ordered to test the weapon as frequent as possible, so he thought that maybe this sparring match would be a good time to do so.

Seeing that Sooyoung's single earphone was on, Cooper contacted his daughter via phone.

"Sooyoung, test the prototype." The father whispered. As if his daughter listened, Sooyoung jumped down from the barrier wall and aimed VBSX-01 at Cardin.

"Alright, bullet sponge! Let's see you duke it out!" Sooyoung gloated.

"About time, girl!" Cardin snarled.

"Remember that I'm the final boss here!" The Pilot cheered and pressed the red button on her weapon. Instantly, the weapon started to shift in form into a broadsword that a Ronin Titan uses. Using her grappling hook, Sooyoung latched herself onto Cardin's chestplate, reeled herself and kicked him in the abdomen, pushing the air out from his lungs. Angrily standing back up, Cardin gave a roar of pure fury and charged once again at the Pilot. Taking the chance, Sooyoung pressed the blue button on her weapon and slashed the ground vertically. Arc energy generated from the sword cut through the floor with crackling blue towards the charging Cardin. Taking the brunt of the Arc Wave, blue electricity cackled across the bully's body and he fell to his knees, gritting his teeth in pain. Giving no chance, Sooyoung dashed towards the bully with the help of her jump kit and swept with her sword. With the blade hitting its mark, Cardin was knocked back once again. However, the effects of Arc energy were now gone and the bully could stand back up.

"You're gonna pay for that." Cardin snarled.

"Really?" Sooyoung asked. She smiled sinisterly as she grappled once again onto Cardin and reeled in for another kick. After it hit, Sooyoung struck her sword against the dazed bully, dealing a heavy blow to his Aura.

Seeing that one more hit would mean elimination, Cardin quickly regained his senses and gripped his mace tight. Giving one final roar of resistance and fury, he raised his weapon and struck at the Pilot. However, Sooyoung was able to block the heavy attack in the nick of time. Locked in the battle of strength, Sooyoung was starting to be slowly pushed back as Cardin had more mass than her. Seeing the event, the bully started to grow an evil grin.

"I told you you're gonna pay, girly." Cardin sneered. "...You're just another Jauney-boy. Weak as fuck. I'll show your daddy that this is the part where you'll lose." The quote made Sooyoung's blood boil beyond boiling point. From what Pyrrha had told her, Jaune had been bullied by this idiot during the first semester. Seeing that the blonde boy was one of Sooyoung's eight newest friends of her age, she couldn't let Cardin babble about it again.

Secondly, he had just insulted her father twice today. Sooyoung concluded that it would be Cardin who would be paying.

Time to activate the core.

"I don't think so." Sooyoung grunted. WIth another grunt of strength, she pushed Cardin away and jumped back, giving herself some distance. Then, she pressed the green button on VBSX-01. Instantly, the blade of the weapon started to glow orange and crackles of Arc energy surrounded the weapon. Sooyoung felt power inside the sword/SMG prototype, hearing hums of the reactor. The weapon's Core was active. "...because the dragon and I are one."

Now crackling with immense power despite its power source is from the weapon's magazine, Sooyoung focused her Aura to her prosthetic feet and pointed her jump kit's thrusters forward. Using this, she bolted towards Cardin with unimaginable speeds and struck him horizontally. The bully tried to parry it away, but when the energized blade met the mace, it conducted high-voltage electricity towards its user, turning the confident bully into a jittering mess while dropping his weapon on the ground. The attack dropped Cardin's Aura drastically, sending it from green to orange. Not giving any chances, Sooyoung sent an amplified Arc wave thanks to the sword's Core. This wave of energy, even more powerful than a conventional one, made Cardin scream in pain. The Pilot dashed towards her opponent and gave one final swing, sending the bully back to the wall and completely draining his Aura.

With Cardin's Aura now non-existent, the lights of the auditorium turned back on and Professors Goodwitch and Cooper walked back onto the podium.

"That's a match, Miss Lim. Please stand down." The blonde professor said. Sighing, Sooyoung turned VBSX-01 off and reconfigured it back to SMG mode. She walked to her father and gave a happy shrug.

"I've already assessed your combat. Just wait until Goodwitch finishes talking." Cooper said, which Sooyoung nodded.

"As you can see, we've seen the advantages of our two combatants, where Mr. Winchester's is brute force and Miss Lim's is agility. Mr. Winchester had the edge on strength, but he was disadvantageous on mobility as he had difficulty catching up with his opponent. Mr. Cooper, have you assessed Miss Lim?" Goodwitch explained to the pupils, then turned to the Pilot Captain.

"Yes. Sooy- Miss Lim has just like what Miss Goodwitch stated, used her agility to her advantage. However, you've had some trouble with the prot- I mean, what I assume to be your new weapon. Throughout the times I've been assessing you in Beacon, you've been using firearms as your main mean of weapon. In conclusion, you need to practice in swordsmanship." Cooper said to Sooyoung, frowning whenever his daughter giggled at the small mistakes he made in his speech.

"You may return to your seats." Goodwitch said, and the two former combatants complied.

* * *

"Guys, did you see Sooyoung's new weapon?!" Ruby beamed with pure excitement as the nine familiar teens walked to their dorms. "THAT WAS AMAZING! It can turn into a SWORD! It can make electric walls! It can charge into superpower mode! HOW DID YOU MAKE IT?! I MUST KNOW SO THAT MY BABY CAN BE STRONGER!"

"Classified stuff, 귀염둥이 (Cutie pie)!" Sooyoung cooed and did her signature nose boop. "Seriously though, I'm technically a Ronin."

"What's its name?! Ooooh did you name it something cool?! Is it like… SuperDuperLaserSword?!"

"Um… no." Sooyoung hesitated. "...It's just called the VBSX-01, a prototype weapon that the commodore, or should I say the great Guildmaster and quest giver, thought about trying to replicate Huntsmen weaponry. You know, those reconfiguring extravaganza."

"Just… just don't let Nora touch it for your safety." Ren commented.

"Why?"

"Something to do with her Semblance."

"Yup, Renny! It's suuuuuuuuuuperduper secret that when you know, I get to break your legs!" Nora chirped in response. This sparked curiosity in Sooyoung's mind, but she decided to keep it to herself. It's rude to know secrets, isn't it?

"You told us that there are more things you wanna show us, right?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup!" Sooyoung nodded.

"Then to the RWBY HQ!" Ruby dramatically pointed to her dorm room as her sister opened it with a happy sigh. With everyone inside and the door shut, All eyes were turned to the teen Pilot. Next to her was Blake's desk, but Sooyoung's helmet and a high-tech box were on it.

"So Sooyoung, what do you have for us? What's inside that box?" Weiss asked. However, the eight huntsmen-in-training saw that Sooyoung was frozen in spot. Her face stoned in a emotionless position.

"Hello~? Remnant to Sooyoung?" Nora knocked on the Pilot's head. No response.

"Ugh, this is awkward." Weiss grunted. "Sooyoung? Lieutenant? Are you-"

Suddenly, Sooyoung clasped her face with her palms, slid onto the floor and gave a loud and high pitched squeal of pure excitement.

"What? What's happening?" Jaune asked.

"IGOTANAUTOGRAPHOFJTMACHINIMAHE'SHEREINREMNANTHE'SHEREWITHUSOHMYGODOHMYFUCKINGGODIEVENGOTHISALBUMTHISISTHEBESTDAYOFMYLIFE!" Sooyoung squealed. "YOUDON'TEVENKNOWHOWMUCHI'MAFANOFJTMACHINIMATHEBESTRAPPEROFTH FRONTIERMILITIA!" The Pilot growled happily

"Whoa, whoa, Sooyoung! What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"JT Machinima! Best rapper in the Frontier and a Pilot of the Militia!" The Pilot suddenly bolted towards the silver-eyed girl, clasped her palms on her cheeks and gave a wide toothy grin. "AND HE'S HERE WITH US! I CAN NOW LISTEN TO HIM LIVE IF HE WANTS TO!" When Sooyoung finally returned back to her senses and looked at her friends, she noticed that nobody seemed to have understood what she had just said.

"Pilot, facial recognition indicates that they have not understood what you've said." JS's voice sounded from her earphone. When the Pilot's face started to slowly drop down, the heiress of the SDC was the one to break the ice.

"Umm…. so you're telling us that a musician from your universe, or the Frontier, who is also a Pilot, is on Remnant with you and the Militia forces stationed here." Weiss asked.

"Yup!"

"...and he's considered as the most popular rapper in the Frontier?"

"YES! 그걸 말해야 아냐 (Do I have to explain to make you understand)?!" Sooyoung, patience nonexistent, cheered.

"That… is… AWESOME!" Nora unexpectedly exclaimed. "Is he THAT popular? Does he like PANCAKES like Mr. Awesome Davis?! What MEGA DEATH ROBOT does he have? Can we listen to his songs?!" Seeing that one of the eight finally got the hint, Sooyoung's cheer became bigger and gave the explosive girl a high five.

"Yes, he's THAT popular! I don't know about pancakes, though. He pilots a Legion and YES, I WILL MAKE YOU LISTEN TO HIS AWESOMENESS!" The Pilot swung one-eighty degrees and picked up her helmet on the desk. "See? Autograph right here." She chirped, pointing at the cursive autograph written on the left side of the helmet. Sooyoung placed her head gear back at where it was and then picked up the box right next to it.

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"ohmygoshisthataweaponlikeyournewonelet'sseeitlet'sseeitcomeon-" Ruby was interrupted by Yang with her mouth covered with the blonde's hand. Yang gave Sooyoung an apologetic look, but Sooyoung giggled it off and entered the passcode of the box. The box hissed open, revealing its contents.

"Ooo-kay! Firstly in my dungeon loot chest, a shit ton of books!" Sooyoung announced. "The Great Quest-giver, or the Commodore to the disgusting non-gaming plebs, told me to give this book… to you." She took out a rather thick encyclopedia and handed it to Blake. The cat Faunus took the book and read the cover.

 _The History of the Frontier_

"Oh, how thoughtful." Blake smiled. "Can you tell Mr. Sterling thank you?"

"Sure, but it's not done yet." Sooyoung said, taking out another book. "This'll fit you. This one's from me." She handed the book to the cat Faunus.

"What is it?" Out of curiosity, Blake opened the book and flipped through its pages. Sooyoung was trying her best to hide her laughter, but failed to do so when her victim's face turned into a tomato and quickly slammed the book shut.

"I hate you." Blake muttered shyly.

"What is it? Why's Blake like that?" Ruby asked, not knowing what's happening. Sooyoung knew that Yang did her all to keep her sister's innocence, but the Pilot decide to explain what happened anyway.

"It's Fifty Shades of Grey! History's most read smut book!" Sooyoung laughed. As if everyone finally understood, all except Ruby, Ren and Weiss, Blake, Ren and Jaune burst into laughter.

"Oooh, Blake, looks like our new friend knows what you're reading~" Yang teased with a suggestive tone, making the cat Faunus slap the blonde's shoulder. Suddenly, everyone froze when Sooyoung's phone chimed. An SMS. The Pilot picked it up and read the message.

 _Lieutenant Lim,_

 _I've reviewed Captain Cooper's assessment files on your combat with the prototype weapon. I've agreed that you need some training with your melee combat, especially in sword fighting._

 _If possible, request Pyrrha Nikos to help you in training, or take extra courses with Professor Goodwitch._

 _Remember: You will be reassessed next week when you return to Outpost Genesis._

 _-Commodore Jim Sterling_

"Wait, the commodore told me to train you?" Pyrrha asked with curiosity as Sooyoung groaned and locked her phone.

"You don't have to do it if you want I'll learn the new skill and level up with Goodwitch." Sooyoung replied.

"N-no! It's just that... I'm already training with Jaune so..." The Invincible Girl stuttered, then turned to JNPR's leader.

"I don't mind." The blonde boy shrugged. Hearing that, Pyrrha's concern turned into a grin.

"-Then I would love to, Sooyoung!"

"Perfect!" Sooyoung gave the red girl a high five. "I have a player with a higher level helping me level up! That's good!" She chirped, then returned to whatever conversation she was having before the message. "Okay, guild members!" Sooyoung got the attention of the room. "Listen as I control your mind with one of the best rap songs I have!" She said as she played a familiar rap song in her phone.

* * *

Clinks of pickaxes filled the deep dimly lit caves as miners of the Schnee Dust Company stuck the rocks of grey and crystals of prismatic colors. Beside each team of underfed miners were uniformed humans armed with whips and firearms, glaring at each miner with eyes of an eagle. Beside each guard were Atlesian Knights, armed with assault rifles aimed at anyone who dared go beyond their masters. Between each clinks were the cracks of the thorny whips against the bloody flesh of the Faunus miners.

Pushing and pulling the minecarts filled to the brim with Dust crystals were innocent children with ragged clothes and animal features. Despite their youth, the masters treated them no differently like their adult counterpart, with cracks of whips, barks of orders and hurls of insult about Faunus. Whenever a child slipped from his pushing duties, the minecart would start gaining acceleration towards where gravity lead it. With whatever strength remained in their bodies, he or she barely escapes the grasps of death as the cart rolls down. The masters punished the child so severely that perhaps death may have been more merciful.

Adjacent to the punished child were two Faunus miners, one with elephant tusks and the other with a small mane. Seeing the child being whipped mercilessly, the tusked miner gave a sad sigh.

"Jeez, she's so young." Elephant tusk shook his head.

"What can you expect? It's the god damn SDC. They only care about money." Mane replied.

"This isn't what I've signed up for. I was promised a good job for my family back near Vale!"

"You're not the only one, Nick. Probably everyone heard the same exact fucking thing here." Mane snarled with clear sounds of teeth gnashing. However, he was only responded with with sudden streaks of pain and and cracks.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! WORK HARDER, YOU ANIMAL MOTHERFUCKERS!" A warden yelled between each cracks. Painfully gathering himself, the maned Faunus picked up his pickaxe again and started picking away the rocks.

"What did we do to deserve this…" Tusk groaned.

"I… just… hate… these… humans…" Mane panted between each word, anger flowing through from his mouth to pickaxe, striking each rock with hatred against their symbiotic species.

"Don't judge them. There are good humans back in my villag-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

A sudden explosion snapped them out from their conversation as wardens and their AK-130 guards started to become more alert. The miners were more than confused. Has someone struck a Fire Dust, resulting in a catastrophic explosion? Did one of the wardens shoot a miner? Is somebody infiltrating the mines? Could this be a rescue attempt?

"What the hell was that?" the tusked miner asked the one with the mane.

"Could it be the White Fang? Are they here to rescue us?" The maned miner asked back. For the first time in years, hope was painted on his face. Could they be finally free? The Lion Faunus secretly eavesdropped onto one of the warden's conversations with his Scroll.

" _We have intruders in the mines, heavily armed!"_ The person behind the Scroll yelled. Gunshots and shouts could be heard too.

"Is it the White Fang?" The warden asked, preparing his firearm, which was a shotgun.

" _I-I don't know! They're wearing green unif- WHAT THE FUCK?! Is that an android?! Wait… GRENA-"_

The call was interrupted by a explosion, then it ended. The conversation left the miners confused. Androids? Green uniforms?

"Nick, the White Fang don't wear green stuff, right?" Elephant Tusk asked.

"Not that I remember, Francis." The Lion Faunus, Nick, replied. It was then the warden got everyone's attention by harsh barks.

"Listen up, you animals! This mine is in lockdown! Stay where you are and do NOT move an inch until everything is cleared off!" The warden said.

"But what's happeni-" One of the miners were cut off when the heads of the Atlesian Knights that were behind the warden were blown off as they fell with sparks coming out of whatever was lift of their 'throats'. The warden, seeing that his guards were destroyed, pointed his shotgun at where the bullet flew from. Everybody expected Faunus terrorists wearing white attire and masks with four slits as eyes.

However, what they didn't expect were three men in olive and orange uniforms with what looked like tiny jet packs on their backs. Their helmets' visors either looked like the letter T **(Holo-Pilot)** , the letter X **(Grapple)** or nothing but four cyan slits **(Cloak)**. accompanying them were eight grey androids with boxy heads and stripes of olive on their shoulder pads.

One of the unknown soldiers shot a grappling hook at the warden, which reeled him to the soldier and kicked his life out of him.

"Warden down! This is Delta squad, the miners are secure!" A T-visor soldier called out, pressing two fingers on his helmet. After a short pause, he gave a nod, then released his fingers. "Connor, announce them" he said to X-Visor, who walked forward.

"Alright, everyone! Just so that you understand, we're not part of the White Fang! Still, our objective is to get you all out of this hellhole and get you back home! Consider this as some kind of prison break. If you can cooperate with us, we can get out of here in a snap!" The X-Visor soldier yelled. He then looked around to see the reactions of the miners. Some of the miners were in a mix of confusion and fear, as if they didn't understand what was going on in the chaos, but most of them were filled with hope. The fact that they were going to be free was overwhelming.

"...You're actually gonna break us out of here?" Nick asked the soldiers.

"Yes, we will. As long you cooperate with us.

"Holy shit, Nick! We're gonna be free! I'm gonna see my girlfriend again!" Francis cheered. However, the two Faunus miners turned back to the T-Visor soldier, who seemed to be communicating with a device in his helmet.

"...Additional contacts? Understood, command. We'll be heading to LZ." T-Visor nodded. "Guys, the White Fang are on their way here. Looks like they had similar thoughts about this mine."

"Ugh, first they attack our outpost, now here?" Four-slit grunted.

"Gather the miners quickly. We're going out on the double."

"Roger." Four-slit nodded.

"Alright, people! Let's get a move on! We have White Fang terrorists on their way here! Makes lines of ten! This way!" X-Visor shouted. Immediately, the miners started to move, but panic, fear and excitement were washed all over their hearts. "Please remain calm! Panicking won't get us anywhere!" X-Visor reminded. That seemed to have helped.

"Alright, we're moving! Spectres up front! Let's go!" T-Visor yelled. At cue, the eight androids started to run with their rifles pointed forward with the three soldiers and the seventy miners behind.

While running towards the mine's exit, the miners noticed destroyed AK-130s littering the corridors of grey and occasional corpses of wardens. This may have disgusted normal people, but the miners, being mistreated by them, simply spat on them. Within five minutes of the trek, the seventy miners rendezvoused with three other teams of equal seventy miners each. However, just before the soldier/android/miner teams neared the exit, they were responded with gunshots from the bright sunny outside. Screaming, the miners quickly ran to whatever cover they could find, or simply run back down.

"White Fang forces! Pilots, open fire!" Immediately, the soldiers started to run towards the Faunus terrorists. Using what Nick and Francis assumed were jet packs, some even started running on the walls of the cave.

"Dude, are these guys… huntsmen?" Nick asked.

"I don't know any huntsmen that does something like… that." Francis replied as one of the soldiers that looked almost like the androids but with a single rectangular cyan visor disappear into a foamy mist, then seconds later, reappear right beside a White Fang grunt and snap her neck.

"That could be a Semblance, you know." Nick commented as a WF grunt shot a T-visor head on the head, only to disappear into a blue mist. A second of bamboozling later, the real T-Visor emerged from cover and shot his head off with a high-caliber sniper rifle. "Holy shit." The elephant Faunus winced.

Two minutes of firefight, or as Francis would say 'Total ass-whooping', all White Fang grunts were killed off. The miners were regrouped once again and were finally lead outside. The Faunus, finally seeing sunlight after such a long time, started to rejoice when they saw dozens of unusually looking airships with what looked like wings waiting for them.

"Ten each! Ten each! Come on! Let's do this quick!" A soldier with a fur scarf **(A-Wall)** yelled as three airships closed in to the mine entrance. Their side doors opened, and a helmetless soldier from each transport waved them in. "Maintain order, please! We don't want to complicate things!" Finally, the miners started to board the transports ten by ten, with the first three airships already filled up. They lifted up in the air, started to gain some speed, then suddenly disappeared with a red streak and a flash. Despite the awe the event struck the escapees, the soldiers continued their duties of loading more miners into more transports. This continued until the last thirty, when the Grimm started to converge on the mine. Panic returned to the Faunus as the androids and soldiers started to open fire at the creatures of darkness.

"Damn, if only we had our Titans!" T-Visor grunted as he threw a grenade that exploded on a King Taijitu. It was then finished off by a turret on one of the transports.

"Not now, JT! Only when we're at Genesis!" A single-horizontal-visor Pilot barked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Dude, those guys mentioned something called 'Titans'. What d'ya think they're talking about?" Francis asked his friend.

"All I care about is what the hell are these transports. Seriously, they just… disappear!" Nick replied as the two boarded the last transport airship.

"We're done! Let's go!" When the the remaining soldiers boarded, the door shut and the airship started to gain altitude.

"Jumping in three… two… one…" The pilot in the cockpit said as something in the airship started to wail louder and louder. The sight around the miners started to distort as if a spear of unknown energy was forming.

"Everyone, hold on!" X-Visor yelled.

"...MARK!"

The last of the transports disappeared from the SDC Mine.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! FIRST CHAPTER TO POST IN 2018! *Blowout sound and confetti***

 **So it begins! The Frontier Militia starts doing shit that affects the course of Remnant's fate!**

 **Also, during the chapter, after discussing with someone via PM, I've decided to add an OC that he/she suggested: John Timothy, otherwise known as the Man, the Myth, the Legend: JT Machinima! Yes, I love that rapper/YouTuber so much that I decided to put him in the fic, despite the fact that he's not going to make much impact to the story.**

 **During the fight scene, I was so torn between Sooyoung saying "Because the dragon and I are one" and "너는 이미 죽어있다 (You're Already Dead, which is the popular Omae wa mou Shindeiru in Korean/English) Should I change it? I'll stand by.**

 **P/S: I have two ideas for a RWBY crossover fanfic. It's RWBY with either the voxel-naval-construction-and-combat game 'From the Depths' or the MMO Action game Dreadnought.**

 **Here are the summaries of the fic:**

 **TO FIND A NEW HOME** **(RWBY/Dreadnought)**

 **Pushed to the brink of defeat, the Sinley Resistance, a dwindling group of freedom fighters, started to research a new way to escape the** **from** **fist of the Transhuman Empire seeing that they cannot win. When the resistance managed to build a device that could cross universes, they send three captains, one very special, to see if it is compatible for habitation. Little did anyone know that the planet they've ended up in is one of the captain's home.**

 **(Main characters: Summer Rose, Admiral Bix)**

 **The River Rat of Remnant** **(RWBY/From the Depths)**

 **Huntsman-in-training Jaune Arc, sent with his team and RWBY, sacrifices himself to save his friends from a scientific anomaly. Meanwhile, in the planet of Neter, where eight factions remain after a bloody war, the name River Rat starts to bring fear to those who oppose him and his Federation Navy, all while he tries to find a way home.**

 **(Main characters: Jaune Arc)**

 **What do you think?**

 **Anyway, please leave constructive reviews so that I can improve this fic!**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGaming011**


End file.
